He's a vampire
by Kagome41693
Summary: Sakura just moved to a all new place. What happens when she meets this mysterious guy, and she ends up falling for him. Really what she doesn't know is that he is a vampire. itachiXsakura or GaaraXSakura ur pick
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura haruno. I just moved to the east islands and it was a very boring trip. I live with only my dad but he works around the world like 24-7 so he is hardly home. I am starting a new school with new people tomorrow, not like i ever made friends at my old school but i really don't care. I am 17 going to turn 18 in three days and also graduate in 4 months maybe. I have black hair, yes black i dyed it a long time ago and keep dying it when my pink comes back.

My dad stayed long enough to unpack everything then he had to leave, but my room is all boxes the only thing I have up in my room is my matress on my floor. My dad forgot when we left that we threw away my old bed so he said i could stay in his room till he comes back to get me new furniture.

I brushed back my long hair behind my ears when i was pushing the boxes in my closet. The only boxes i left out where the ones that was labeled clothes and some black paint for my room. It is 10:45 at night and i am sleepy and hungery. I pushed the boxes away from my door as i swing it open and walk to the kitchen. I open the refrieg to reveal that my dad didn't bother going shopping before he left instead there was a 100 dollor bill on the counter with a note saying go get some stuff do whatever.

_"What the hell is open around here at night" Sakura thought grabing the money and putting it in her back pocket._

Sakura grabed her coat and zipped it up around her little form then headed out the door. It was a rather chilly night and only a few people walked the streets, mostly couples. I looked up and seen there was a bar right there. It was little and simple. I walked up and went inside it and seen people drunk and some people were about to fight, I dunked under someone as i made my way to the bar.

"Hey" The guy behind the bar smiled at me. "I would like a cold beer" I joked

"Got id little miss" The man asked he couldn't be more than 21

"Oh gosh i haven't been asked that in years" I batted my eyes "You make me feel young again" I couldn't help it i laughed and so did the man

"What do you really want" He asked still laughing

"Do you sell food here" I asked taking off my coat.

"Only during the day time but" He looked at me and smiled again and i just smiled back "For you i will go warm you up something" I smiled at him as he went in the back. I swung my chair around to see a bunch of older people drinking and having fun.

"I hope you like pizza" i swung my chair back around to see the man put a pizza in front of me.

"Thanks uh-

"Call me itachi" he laughed cleaning glasses

"Thanks itachi, i'm sakura" I smiled at him to let him know i am a friend "Oh could i have a coke too" I winked at him and he opened the frezzer and gave me a cold coke.

"How old are you"itachi asked as i was eating my pizza.

"umm 27" I joked and he laughed "Actually 17" itachi nodded "Why you wondering if i was a legal age for you" I joked again.

"No your just really sassy and confident for your age" itachi told me which i didn't take it in a mean way, just friendly.

"Well i am an only child-

"Ahh that must explain it" itachi said joking back at me. "Say does your parents know your at a bar" He asked handing a glass of beer to the person two chairs from me.

"No i only live with my dad and he is gone" I said and took another bit out of my dinner.

"Oh were is he" itachi asked simpathly

"His work takes him everywhere around the world, so we just moved here and he has to go" itachi nodded in understanding.

"How much is it" I asked and hopped up out of the chair and digged in my pocket for the money.

"Its on the house" I looked at him and he winked at me. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Thanks see you later" I call to him as i walked out of the bar not watching were i was going and bumped into someone. I thought i fell but i opened my eyes to see him pale blue eyes looking at me and holding me. I bit my lip as he leaned me back on my feet. He was a pale guy wearing all black muscled like crazy, i felt his abs as he pulled me up.

"Thank you" I looked up to see a tattoo that said love and smiled.

"Hn" was all i got in return before he walked into the bar.

I shook off my chills that he gave me before i ran back to my house running passed a couple kissing and ran in my house. I went in my room grabing the pj's at the top of the box and left to change in them. I went in my bathroom in my room and it was huge, it had a bathtube and a shower beside it. I stripped and got in the bath for a relaxing time. I was in there for maybe 30 minutes and i started getting prunny so i got out and got dressed in my black and white short spotted pj bottoms and a stripped black and white shirt that reached down to my belly button.

I went my room and locked the door, yes my room had a door in it so i could go outside. I locked all the rest of the doors and went in my daddys room which was all made up. No boxes anywhere big huge bed that was in the center of the room with two end tabled on boths sides. I hopped up and snuggled in his thick blankets and fell asleep.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring_

I leaned up and looked over seeing it was 7:30 and the phone is ringing. I grabed the phone lazyly and answered it.

_"Hello" I sounded so sleepy, i know i did_

_"Girl get up i knew if i didn't call you would be late for school" Daddy told me_

_"Yeah well you were probably right" I told him sitting up on the side of the bed._

_"Get up get ready and don't be late" he told me_

_"Yeah yeah bye" I hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. School is such a freaken drag._

I got up and went in my room digging through the boxes i found aome skinny black jeans, a pink cami and a gray sweatshirt. I really don't care about first impressions. I went in the bathroom and changed than brushed my teeth and everything and it was 7:45 when i came back out which mean't i have 15 minutes to get there and i have to walk so i'll be late yes. I grabed my notebook and pen my dad set out for my first day and headed out.

I purposely walked slow passing houses and came across the bar and passing it.

"Sakura?" I turned to see itachi and smiled at him.

"Hey wow you look different from last night" He said coming toward me. i smiled at him.

"What you not only work late you also work early" I said smiling at him.

"Actually i own it" I dropped my jaw at him saying that.

"Wow that must be nice" I winked at him.

"It is hey arn't you supose to be in school right now" Itachi asked me and i frowned

"Purposely trying to be late" I answered truthfully

"Well would you like to ride up in school in style" I smiled at him

"And what would you suggest" I winked at him

"My furrari is out back" He winked back at me

"Hell yeah" He laughed as i followed him around the back of the bar and there sits a black glossy looking furrari. I quickley hope in the passenger seat and smile at him and he sits in the drivers seat.

"You mind people starring at you" He told me and i nodded

"They can stare all they want, they'll never get this" itachi laughed as we speed off to my school.

As we pull up I know the bell has already rung because people were walking quickley but when a nice shinny furrari came into the picture they stopped and staried. I laughed as itachi told me so.

"Thanks for the ride, now i got to go face hell" He laughed and i grabed my stuff and hopped out then he speed away showing off. I laughed and turned around seeing people look at me but i didn't care. I seen this sign that said front office so i walked in there and even more people looked at me. I just walked up to the lady at the desk.

"I am new here" I said straight up

"Yes sakura right" she looked up at me and i shook my head yes. The she looked in a folder and handed me a piece of paper with my classes on it.

"Now i will have someone show you to your classes" I stopped her right there

"No thanks" I walked out the door probably leaving her stunned. I smiled and walked around for a little bit then looked at my classes. My first one was advanced mathmatics. I smiled and found my classroom door. I knew as soon as i walk in people will stare at me so i get my self ready and walk in. The teacher immidatly looked up from his book and looks at me.

"Ahh I knew we had a new student today" He got up and the whole class was looking at me. I walked over in the front of the class to greet the teacher.

"I am mr kakashi" I smiled giving him no reason to think of me as being mean. "Please introduce yourself to the class" great this is something i am probably going to have to do all day.

"My name is sakura, no need to know my last name. I am new of course and a senior" I turned back to kakashi hoping that was all i had to say. He nodded and smiled at me.

"I am letting you sit whereever you want mrs- sakura" kakashi knew not to say my last name I smiled at him and went in the back courner near the open window and sat right there. Infront of me was a girl with buns in her hair and the whole back row didn't have anyone. I smiled as kakashi handed me the work that everone else was doing before i came in. Then as soon as kakashi went back to him book the girl infront of me turned around and smiled.

"I am tenten" She told me and i smiled at her

"Hey" I said hoping that was all i had to say.

"So sakura I was late this morning too, i seen you get out of a furrari'' I smiled at her, It was just a car yet it has this many people on it "Who was driving it" tenten was being so nosy but she's a girl.

"Some guy i met last night who owns the bar" I said really really hoping- nope

"Oh itachi, thats sasukes brother" tenten pointed at a guy with shorter hair then itachi but a lot of him features. "So are you two-"

"No no He just helped me out last night and gave me a ride" I smiled and could help it

"You two, do your work no talking" kakashi pointed at us and tenten finally turned around.

For the rest of the class I did my work and got done really early and turned it in. Then when the bell rang i looked at my classes again.

"So what do you have next" Tenten asked me smiling.

I looked back at her and smiled "Advanced Art" I said.

"cool thats right down the hall way, i have to go across the court yard" tenten laughed and then we split up in the hall way as i went to art class.

I walked in and there was only two people in there so far. I walked up to the teacher.

"Hi i'm-

"Sakura yes i have been told that there was a new student" She said with a smile plastered to her face. "I am mrs heart" I smiled at her

"Here come with me" I followed and she brought me to a easel "This is your seat, in this class everyone gets a hundrad as long as they draw what they want and if it isn't turned in late. Yesturday we started on the easels and after this is the clay. You don't have to show your work to anyone and you can take it home but before you take it home you have to show me that its done okay" I nodded. i think i am gonna love this class. I sat down behind the easel and the teacher leaves me. There are three easels near me a girl sits on the left side of me. The easels are all faced different dirrections. Then the bell rings signaling the beginning of class.

"Okay class remember what i told you yesturday, I want to see your emotions in your pictures and that is the only rule for this one" I knew exactly what i was going to draw. Then someone walks throught the door late, oh how i wish that could have been me. I look at i couldn't believe it. It was the guy that i had litterally ran into last night walking from the bar. I had a second look just to make sure and yep that was him, all black and a tattoo on his forehead. I felt so weird, and of course guess where his seat is

"Gaara your late, i'm afraid i will have to right you up that was your tenth time" mrs heart told him but he didn't seem to care. he just walked to him seat but before he sat down he looked up at me and smirked giving me those damn shivers again. At least i know his name gaara.

THe whole class period i was busy painting my picture not caring about anything else and deffinitly not worrying what the strange dude beside me was doing. nope not caring, this is me not caring. Ah i have to see what he is drawing but when i start to get up, he gets up too. I assumed he was donw because he showed it to the teacher then covered it up. She said it ad to show emotion but I don't think he would know how. Ah how i wanted to see his drawing but i just dismissed that thought and continued my master piece. When i was done i showed it to the teacher making sure it was away from gaara's seeing range.

"Sakura this is amazing" mrs heart said and everyone suddenly wanted to see it. "Everyone settle down she doesn't have to show it this is an emotional thing." I looked at he and smiled.

RING RING RING

The bell sounded and i grabed my painting and my stuff and walked to my next class. My next class was photography. I walked to the door and it had a sign meet out front. I sighed and walked to the front to see a class in the grass. I ran out there to meet an old man.

"I am the new girl sakura" I told him

"Yes sakura, i am mr G, just call me that" I laughed a little and he smiled "For this class you need a very expensive camera" I smiled

"I have one but not with me" I told him.

"Then today i guess you can just observe" He smiled at me. "Just take a seat on the grass" I sat on the grass and looked at everyone and then i was sunk again to see that guy gaara was in another one of my classes. I put my book on my easel do you couldn't see my picture and laid on my stomach in the grass.

"Class today and tomorrow we will be out here taking picture of insects. The person with the best picture will get a free 100 for a test credit" people cheered but mr. g pipped them down. "The down side is you may only take 3 pictures" I smiled at him as people booed him. "But also 1 person will get two 100's for the best outside picture and you may only take one of those. That one you may take where ever you want, may it be your favorite place, or just a pretty place." People cheered and other people where talking against each other saying they were gonna win.

"But how are we supose to take a picture of insects out here if we can't find any insects" Mr. g smiled and put his hand up

"That is the difficulty of it, now go explore but you cannot get off of the schools property" Everyone grabed there cameras and ran different ways. I laughed because me and mr. G was the only ones left in the front. Mr. G then sat beside me.

"You think tomorrow you will be able to find and take a picture of an insect" Mr g asked me and i laughed.

"Somehow i think i can manage that" I put my hand out and the lady bug from the leaf fell on my hand.

"Looky there and noone is here to claim it" I laughed at his joke as i was playing with the lady bug.

"having any problems here yet" mr G asked most likley trying to make conversation.

"Nope not yet, i don't really talk to people because then you get caught up in drama or your involved in there drama" Mr g nodded his head agreeing.

Then some people from around back came in front and i put the lady bug down so they couldn't claim it and mr. g laughed at me.

"The bells gonna ring any second now, tomorrow we will be out here for a while then you will have to develop your pictures, any questions" No one said anything and i noticed that gaara was walking in the building a head of everyone. When the bell rang i grabed everything and headed to my last black P/E oh goody.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

_"The bells gonna ring any second now, tomorrow we will be out here for a while then you will have to develop your pictures, any questions" No one said anything and i noticed that gaara was walking in the building a head of everyone. _

_When the bell rang i grabed everything and headed to my last black P/E oh goody._

_**NOW**_

I walked into the locker room and immidatly every girl is looking at me. I just ignore them and walked to the teacher.

"Hi i'm sakura, your new student" I said acting really sweet

"Well sakura i am mrs kath your p/e teacher, I need to get you a uniform what size are you" She smiled at me.

"medium" I said and she walked to the back and came back out with my uniform. It was black gym shorts and a grey t-shirt.

"Thanks" i said grabing my uniform walking back out with the girls.

"Hey sakura over here" Tenten called me over, and i just listened to her and walked over there. I took off my sweatshirt and just threw the grey shirt over my pink cami. Then took off my jeans and slipped on the gym shorts.

"So sakura i want you to meet my little group" tenten said and i slipped on my shoes and looked up the see three girls and one was tenten.

"This is temari" tenten said pointing to a girl with four blond pony tails. "and hinata" girl with short hair who looked shy.

"Hey" i said acting nice.

"So sakura what are you going to do after school" Temari asked me

"Oh i was just going to paint my room then head to the bar" I said just really hoping they would try and be-

"Well we could help we have nothing to after school if you would like" the three girls nodded there head.

"Sure if you want to" i said then mrs kath yelled and told us to get to the gym and strech. I just walked infront of them and went in the gym which it was really big and the boys were on one side and the girls were on the other and then i seen HIM again. Gaara the dark mistory boy but weird boy too. I just stopped at started streching like my little group was doing.

"Do you guys know that weird guy who is all black tight and toned but really pale" i asked and then temari made a choking sound and tenten started laughing. "what?" I was wondering what was so funny.

"Yeah thats my brother" Temari told me and i laughed

"My bad'' I said

"No what do you like him or something" temari asked me

"Umm no he just gave me the creeps last night when i accedently ran into him" I said getting the chills again then i looked over to see him looking at me smirking.

"Yeah i know but no one knows what his voice sounds like but his family" tenten said looking at temari

"Why?" i asked

"He never talks, he doesn't like, trust or want to know people" temari explaned

"Well you know girls i think we have a challenge" Tenten said and i looked at her weird and they laughed.

"Every year we make bets like before school ends that we will do something before the week or if its something hard like getting gaara to talk we will give you till the end of the school year or 4 months" tenten explained

"And if i can't do it" I asked

"If you can't do it then we get to pick your punishment" Temari laughed

"Fine I bet by the end of 2 weeks i can get him to talk to me, maybe not everyone but to me" I bet and shook tentens hand. Temari started laughing

"Good luck girl, your gonna need it" temari laughed

"Wait why don't you tenten beat if you can go out with that dude thats in our first block, I think his name is neji" Everyone suddenly looked at tenten and tenten glared at me.

"Fine i bet by the end of the school year i can get him to go out with me" tenten shook my hand and i smiled hoping she can do it.

"By the way how did you even know" tenten asked

"I know how to read people its something i have been able to do for a while" I smiled and then the teachers walked into the room.

"Okay kids today i am going to need you to get into groups of three it doesn't matter you can have boys or girls in your groups but then we are going to play basketball 3 on 3 the winner doesn't have to do anything monday" Mrs kath yelled and everyone started moving.

"umm yeah we have four" Temari said

"Yeah i'll find another group" Then i walked away and seen gaara teamed up with some weird looking guy with brown shaggy hair and i smiled.

"hey guys mind if i am in your group" the shaggy haired looked at gaara and he just shrugged and smirked at me. I will get him to talk.

"Sure, i'm kiba and this is gaara" I smiled and turned toward the teacher.

"Oh my tenten look" temari pointed toward gaaras group.

"She works fast but he still wont talk" tenten said and smiled

"Okay now the first two players are kiba and his crew and sasuke and his crew" I smiled because i was playing with all boys and i was the secret weapon i put my hair in a bun. "Now everyone else up in the bleachers" Everyone started moving and gaara and kiba left and i had an idea. I took off my uniform shirt so now it was just my pink cami. I am playing with all boys so anything goes. I walked out on the court and everyones eyes are on me all but gaaras. Whats with this dude. I get in position and it starts gaara hopes up and passes the ball toward kiba on purposs because it would have been easiler to get it to me.

Anyway i run down the court and kiba trys passing it to me but sasuke snaches it and turns around running. I take off after the ball and as soon as sasuke tosses it I jump up and intersept it. tossing it straight to kiba on purpose. Kiba runs down the court and tosses it to gaara who makes and easy shot 2 pointer. If they want to play that way then so can i.

We get back in and kiba tosses it to me and i am half and half and i toss the ball. It goes flying through the air. Sence were only playing to 5 i just start walking up the bleachers grabing my shirt on the way hearing the swishing sound of the ball going in and i just sit down.

"Kiba's team is moving on" Everyone cheers and i can tell that kiba is looking for me and when he finds me he runs up the stairs with gaara behind him and he sits beside me.

"When did you come up here" kiba asked and gaara just sat and slumbed against the wall. Then the next two teams were on.

"Oh when i threw the ball i just started walking up here" Kiba was amazed

"How did you know it would go in" He asked me

"Oh i didn't but i just assumed so yeah" I take down my hair and put my uniform shirt back on.

We watched the other five play and then after that it was two groups and the winner of them had to challenge us for the victory of not doing anything monday. Tenten and them were out fast. We were against this girls group which how could they get that far was beyond me.

''We don't have time for the finallest so we will continue monday, you have 5minutes before the bell rings so go change do whatever"

I run down the bleachers and to the locker room.

"That was awsome sakura" temari says coming in behind me. I didn't change i just take off my grey shirt and stuff it into my backpack.

"Yeah I know, umm do ya'll wanna walk home with me or"

"Heck yeah were good with walking" They quickley get dressed and then the bell rung. We walked out of the school and started walking down the road.

"So sakura what color are you painting your room"

"Black" the girls looked at each other. "You will know why later"

"So will your parents be home" hinata asked and that was the first time i have heard her talk so i was a little shocked

"No my moms dead and my dad is on a business trip" hinata frowned probably srry she asked. I walk over and hug her. "Its okay you didn't know its understandable girl" Then i looke up to see a mustang pulling up at us.

"Hey sakura, tenten, temari and uhh hinata right" Itachi said and i smiled. "Do ya'll need a ride" he asked and i smiled and nodded. He poped his trunk and we put our stuff in it and tenten, temari and hinata sat in the back while me and itachi was up front.

"So who's house" itachi asked

"all of us to mine which just go toward the bar" i said and he nodded.

"So you not only own a bar and a furrai, you own a mustang" i smiled at him.

"Acutally i am about to buy this mustang, this was the test drive" All of us laughed.

"Itachi?" tenten asked

"Yeah"

"Thank you for being nothing like your brother, no affence" tenten said and they laughed

"Your welcome" itachi said and i told him which house and he pulled in the drive way. I got out and let them out and told them to grab my bag from the back and my art project. I sat back in the mustang for a second.

"If you don't mind could you save some food for us tonight, because were gonna be paining and there is no food here, and this time i'll pay" I laughed

"sure thing" itachi said

"Oh and you better get me something good for my 18th birthday not tomorrow but the next day" i laughed. "Your the only one i told about my birthday so far" I leaned over to look and my friends closing the trunk.

"Well got to go-" I got cut off when i felt itachi's lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back then pulled away. "You better hold back till my birthday or someone could really get you introuble" I said pushing him back a little.

"Sorry, just call it a pre- birthday present" itachi smiled and i smiled back and kissed him cheek before getting out of the car and he drove off.

"Yeah girl what were you two talking about"

"My birthday in two days, now come on lets get inside." I walk inside and we put our stuff in the living room and make our way to my room. I open up all the windows and move my matress to the middle of the room.

"Wow your window is really close to the ground" tenten said looking out.

"Yeah thats why i love it" i smiled "Anyway lets get started" I told them then ran in the living room and blasted the radio for us. When i got back in my room they already had the plastic down and the black paint ready. "Dang ya'll really fast"

We start painting and the black paint looks really awsome. We dace and everything just having fun while painting. I have wood floor so in the winter it will be really cold but i like the cold. When we got done there was only one was wet and thats the wall i said we were to do last because that is the littlest one and because i need the other ones dry.

It was maybe 10 something at night and i know everyone was tired and hungrey and wanted to go to bed .

"So what do we do now, bar" tenten asked "I'm to tired for the bar"

I look in my closet and grabed like 5 bottles of glow in the dark paint

"hey sakura, were gonna walk home so we will see you tomorrow" tenten said and then they all hugged me and left.

I grabed my green glow inthe dark and spray it on the wall. I made a yin and yang symbol and sticked glow int he dark stars all over my ceiling so it looked like i was looking at stars. I pulled my plastic off and threw it away and then it was like 12 somthing at night and i fell asleep on my matress.

--

--

--

"Sakura, sakura" I woke up to hear someone whispering my name at my window. I walked over to see itachi.

"What are you doing here" I asked itachi still a little sleepy

"You didn't show up at the bar so i brought you some food" itachi said and i smiled at him.

"what time is it"

"1:20" I motioned for him to come in and he came in through my window. He handed me the food but i just tossed it aside.

"I'm not hungery right now i will microwave it in the morning for breakfast" I told him.

"Nice black room, dark and" he looked at my yin and yang thing "Glow in the dark stuff"

"Lie down and the stars will look like real stars" I laid down on my matress and he laid beside me.

"beautiful" itachi said and i smiled. The i heard him shift and he was on his elbow looking at me.

"Two more days" I know what he wanted to do but i can't risk it

"What if i can't wait that long to kiss you again" I look over at him. I take my hand and carasse his cheek.

"Does this count" he leaned down and kissed my neck

"I am pretty sure it does" I laugh. He keeps kissing my neck trailing to my cheek then to the egde of my mouth.

"Fuck it" I kiss him and he is surprised but still kisses back. I run my hands behind his neck pulling him in more. Then he surprises me by licking my lip asking for an entrance. I grant it and then its like battle of toungs, but he wins and then we pull apart for much needed breath.

"You started that one" i laugh and shove him off of me.

"Yeah well it was your fault for teasing" I sit up laughing and see someone looking in through my window. I look over at itachi still smiling and try to get his attention toward the window then when he looked the guy took off. Itachi ran over to the window with me but whoever it was, was long gone by now.

"Okay that was creepy, plus we just got caught" I sigh and sit back on my matress and itachi sits back down beside me and wrap him arm around me.

"You said i was the first one you told about your birthday so then noone should know your age" Itachi said rubbing my arm trying to get me to calm down.

"i guess,umm well you should probably head home so i can get some sleep" I kissed his cheek and he got up and went toward the window.

"Come to the bar tomorrow okay" I nodded and he left.

I walked into my bathroom and seen how bad i had looked but o well. I went back in my room, locked the window then went to my daddy's bed and fell asleep.

--

--

--

--

--


	3. Chapter 3

"uh" i rolled over and rolled off the bed and hit the floor hard, slapping my arm on my dads dresser and landing on my other arm. "oww" I slowly got up and looked at my clock. It was 10:45. I took a quick shower then opened my clothe boxes and grabed my long black skinny jeans, a black cami and a white tang top and slead on my flip flops and went out the door. I just felt like walking around for a little bit.

I walked down the road seeing all the beautiful sites but i want to have fun not just see stuff.

"Hey sakura" I turn around to see tenten coming straight toward me

"Hey tenten" I smiled at her. "So what does everyone do around here on a saturday" I saked looking down at her clothing wondering why she was wearing a bikini.

"Well a lot of us teenagers has our own spot, so if you got put on ur bathing suit we can go there" I smile and wonder what was going on but whatever.

"Okay come with'' We take off running back to my house and once were in there i run through my stuff and find the perfect thing.

"Your room turned out really good" tenten notices when i was rumaging through my clothes.

"Thanks" I said and go in the bathroom.

I put on my pink bikini and my white tang top with my yellow dress on over all of it. I come out of the bathroom and see tenten laughing and smiling at me.

"What?"

"Girl you actually got a body" I laugh at her "Okay we better get going oh yeah put your flip flops on because this place is in the middle of the woods. I look at her werid and she laughs and grabes my hand. I run with her through the woods dodging branches and everything.

"Hey were is this place even at" I asked tenten

"Umm its far back" Tenten said and lets go of my hand and we start to walk.

"Why is it so far back" i asked

"Well its manmade, well lets see a long time ago a bunch of teenagers got really tired of being bored so they made there own fun where no grown-ups would dare look" tenten told me and now i was interested to see this place.

We finially come to a trail and follow it till we get to this place that was awsome. It was like a miniture lake with its own waterfall. There was a tree house and everything. It looked so awsome.

I followed tenten over to the trampoline.

"Wow, this place is amazing" I look over and see neji(tentens crush), kiba and sasuke. Also some blond girl and w hole bunch of other people. Then i seen gaara sitting on a rock shirtless and i about fainted and i think tenten seen it too. Oh no.

"Come on sakura" tenten said getting on the trampoline and i join her. "This is how we get in the treehouse" tenten said jumping up and lached on to the top and i did the same and got in to see temari and hinata along with some guy with make-up.

"Sakura" temari said looking up at me. "This is kankuro" temari anounced the guy sitting beside her "My brother" I smile and nodd. Tenten sits down and joins them in the card game they were playing. I walk out on the little deck and look down at the lake.

"Hey tenten, how deep is the lake" i asked

"Like 10 or more feet, why?" tenten asked

"has anyone ever jumped from here" I smile looking down and here someone get up.

"No don't even think about it we have had someone do that before and we had to tell the ambulace that he fell down stairs." temari said putting her hand on my shoulder. I look back at the table and see this long rope.

"What was that rope going to be used for?" I asked looking at the rope.

"A tire swing but thats two babbyish" temari told me

"Can i use it for something" I asked and she nodded at me. I go back out on the deck and look up and the tree seeing the perfect branch. I grab the rope and walk back on the deck and step up on the gate thing pulling myself on the roof of the tree house. I hear temari and them run out on the deck.

"What are you doing sakura, your going to get your self killed." i hear temari say and i laugh. I stand up on the roof long enough to take my dress off so i don't slip and my flip flops.

"Catch" I toss my stuff down and kankuro catches it. I look over the place to see everyone staring at me like i was gonna jump or something. Even gaara was staring at me, which i liked. I walked over to the end of the tree house and see the big thick branch that was a little ways out.

"Sakura be careful"I hear hinata say then i throw the rope on the branch that i am going to jump to and everyone got the idea that i was gonna jump on it.

"Sakura stop thats to dangerous" i hear kiba scream from the bottom and i laugh. I back up and run and jump landing on my stomach on the branch.

"oh my god sakura are you trying to kill yourself" I hear tenten say. I grab the rope and climb up the branch till i am over my friends.

"If you die, I am stealing your clothes" I hear tenten say and i laugh.

"Okay its a deal, hey tell me when this rope is infront of you" i laugh and drop the long rope down.

"Yeah it is" hinata said oveously she knew what i was doing. I tied a triple knott around the tree and look down.

"Great you did whatever you wanted to do now how are you getting back down" Temari yelled looking up at me. I sit up on the branch and take my white tang top off and toss it down at them and look down at the lake. I start to stand and my friends start to panick i even see gaara stand up and look at me worriedly. I laugh and jump toward the lake and i hit straight in the middle making a big splash. Tenten, hinata and temari immidatly get down out of the treehouse and get in the lake looking for me. I hear one of them in the water so i come up and when tenten turns around she screams and i laugh.

"Not funny i thought you were dead" tenten hugged me.

"Sweet right" i laugh and swim out of the lake fixing my bikini. when i get out kiba came over to me.

"Now that i give a 15 out of 10" I laugh and give him a high five.

"You are the stupidest girl i have ever met" temari told me and i smiled

"I know" we laugh. We all go back up in the treehouse and i look at my rope and i just hope it holds.

"What was the rope for anyway." kankuro asked. I walked over to the end of the deck and kick the gate and it went down in pieces.

"Sweet" kiba said and now everyone knew what i was doing. I backed up to the beginning of the deck to get a running start and i jumped off grabing the rope swinging then let go and went into the lake. Kiba went right after me and almost landed on top of me.

"Now that is worth almost dying" kiba said swimming out with me. When we got out he went to do it again while I walked toward gaara sitting on a log and sit beside him.

"So your not gonna do it" I asked and he shook his shoulders. "Fine" I said and ran back over jumping on the trampoline and when i got on the rope this time i grabed it and wripped my foot in it and hung upside down then let go and it was awsome.

We did that for a long time then when most people started leaving near dark so did I.

"Bye guys" I told them and ran through the trails really not knowing where i was going. It started getting darker and darker and I just sat on a log because i knew i was lost.

"Girl can be at a near death experience but can't even find there way out of a forrest" I froze because the voice was really dark and i have never heard it before.

--

--

--

I quickly hope up and turn around that i lost my balance and triped on a stick but before i fell someone caught me. I got back on my feet and turned around to see that it was gaara that talked to me and then i thought i was just dreaming but nope it was forreal.

"How did you catch me so fast" I asked

"hn"

"What?"

"Answer my question first" he asked and i smiled

"fine yes i am lost but that is besides the point" I laugh and he smirkes.

"I'm going out if you want to follow" i smiled and followed him. We made it out in no time and i couldn't believe how close i was to the road, i put my white shirt on.

"Are you headed to the bar" I asked and he nodded. of course we out in the open now he stops talking. We just walked to the bar in silence and when we enter he goes toward the pool tables and i head for the bar.

"What would you like little miss" itachi smiled

"Hey my birthday is tomorrow i wouldn't be calling me a little miss" i laughed "pizza and coke?" I asked and he smiled and went in the back. I turned around seeing kiba and gaara playing pool and gaara winning.

"Here you go" i turned back around and smiled at him.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" itachi asked me while i ate.

"Uhh i don't know hanging around here and there, well anywhere" I laugh and drink some of my drink. Itachi had to assist someone else while i ate. When i got done itachi was still insisting someone but had to poor him a drink which was near me.

"nice bikini by the way" itachi told me and i smiled because you could see write through the white.

I smiled and pulled out my money.

"Its own me again" itachi told me and smiled and went back to his coustomers.

I smiled and seen gaara beat kiba again and couldn't take it. So i got up and walked through the bar, a lot of guys whesling at me and making guy noises at me. I just went over to kiba and gaara.

"Mind if i take a turn" i asked kiba

"Sure you try and beat him" kiba handed me the pool stick. gaara smirked at me and racked the balls up.

"i'll break" I said and knew he wasn't going to say anything so. I broke it and got in a solid.

"Goody i love being solids" I looked over to see itachi looking at me and i smiled. I shot in another solid then another and purposely missed the next one.

"Go sakura go" kiba said and i laughed at him because i pictured him in a cheerleading outfit cheering me on and it was not a pretty site.

Gaara got a all of his in but then missed the 8-ball. I wasn't going to play nice anymore, i got all of mine in and then got the 8-ball in and they were both surprised.

"haha" i took gaaras drink and drank some and put it back in his hand then headed off to the restroom.

"That girl continue to amaze everyone" i heard kiba say and i went in the bathroom which was around the courner from the bar. When i came out i got pulled into a room. I turned around to see itachi shut and lock the door.

"Where did you learn how to play like that" he asked

"Well i have been around so i know how to do stuff" i said and looked around on his walls and noticed this was his office.

"Nice office" i said and turned around to be in itachi embrace. He kissed me and backed me up to the wall. He had his hands on my shirt pulling it up and it felt so right i just pulled him in. And before i knew it he had his shirt off and mine but of course i still had my bikini on. He pressed himself against me and i was stuck on the wall. Itachi nibbled and licked my neck and i loved the feeling. no i got to stop. I pushed him away and wipped off my lips.

"itachi" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, i guess i got carried away" he said and i smiled

"Well not everyone is perfect" I kissed his lips softly before putting my shirt back on and walking out. I walked straight out of the bar and started walking home and ran into tenten on the way.

"hey tenten" i said trying to sound my hyper self

"Sakura whats wrong?" she senced something

"Nothing" tenten started laughing and i looked over at her

"Who have you been with" i looked at her weridly "You have a hikkie on your neck" tenten pointed at my neck and i took my hair and covered it up.

"Umm itachi" i said and tenten stopped laughing

"Itachi, sakura i thought you liked gaara and arn't you under age" i nodded and looked down

"Everyone thinks he is a hottie, but he is a money hogger"

"So?" i said

"if you or any of your family has money, he will use you for it" tenten said and i felt my heart beat faster and faster.

"Really?" I said acting like nothing was wrong

"Yeah but i am sure your safe he usually only does it to someone who is huge like a parent whos a judge or something huge." tenten says and shrugges

"Like a fbi agent" I asked

"Yeah like that" tenten looked at me and frowned "Sakura your last name isn't haruno is it" I start breathing heavaly and tenten helps me.

"Yeah, i didn't want anyone to know that, but-" I couldn't finish it

"but if he knows then he is deffiently after your money" I frown oh no. "Oh is that why the first block teacher was about to say your last name but then chaged it because you told him too" I shook my head. "Then i guess itachi knows more about you then you think he knows" I feel like crying but i can't. I see my house and all i want to do it get in it.

"you okay to go home alone" I shake my head and tenten lets go and goes home. I walk in my house and lock everything then lay on my matress looking up at my fake stars. I hear a knock on my window about an hour later.

"Go away" I hear itachis voice and walk to the window and open it.

"Whats wrong?" itachi asked

"Answer me 1 question to get in..What is my last name" i was testing him.

"Haruno" he said and i start crying. he trys to comfort me but i don't let him in "Whats wrong"

"All those things that people say about you were true." itachi was confused "I never told you my last name, i never told you my dad was an fbi agent but i am sure you know that too, i never pretended to like you but whatever your not using this girl for money" I start crying.

"sakura yes i knew all of that but thats not-" I just slambed the window on him

"Go away and never speak to me again." i yelled and he left.

i laid back on my matress crying then i heard the sound on the window. uhh he wont give up.

"Itachi i told you to leave" but the noise continues.

So i go to my window to see gaara. i wipe my tears away before opening it again.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" i asked

"follow me" he said and well i had no reason not too. might as well have fun.

I didn't even put anything on and i was still in my bikini and shirt. I went out the window and followed him in the woods.

"Why are we going back to the treehouse" i asked him

"You will see" he answered and i was even more confused. I followed him in silence all the way up there and when we got there it was the most beautiful site i have ever seen. The full moon hit the lake perfectly for it to shine and i smiled. I seen a blanket on the ground and gaara motioned for me to sit on it which i did and he sat beside me.

"Now look up" Gaara said and i looked up to see like a million stars. I smiled, i have always wanted to do this but we were always near lights and couldn't see the stars but now where in the woods and can see the stars perfectly. I laugh and smile at him.

"What time is it" gaara asked

"Umm 12:08 why" I asked looking at the stars

"happy birthday" I look over at him amazed that he knew it was my birthday.

"This is far by the greatest present i have ever had" told him "Now ready for a midnight dip" I smile and get up and run to the tranpoline in the treehouse and swing in the lake and seen gaara smirk and follow me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**previously**_

_So i go to my window to see gaara. i wipe my tears away before opening it again._

_"Gaara what are you doing here?" i asked_

_"follow me" he said and well i had no reason not too. might as well have fun._

_I didn't even put anything on and i was still in my bikini and shirt. I went out the window and followed him in the woods._

_"Why are we going back to the treehouse" i asked him_

_"You will see" he answered and i was even more confused. I followed him in silence all the way up there and when we got there it was the most beautiful site i have ever seen. _

_The full moon hit the lake perfectly for it to shine and i smiled. I seen a blanket on the ground and gaara motioned for me to sit on it which i did and he sat beside me._

_"Now look up" Gaara said and i looked up to see like a million stars. I smiled, i have always wanted to do this but we were always near lights and couldn't see the stars but now where in the woods and can see the stars perfectly. I laugh and smile at him._

_"What time is it" gaara asked_

_"Umm 12:08 why" I asked looking at the stars_

_"happy birthday" I look over at him amazed that he knew it was my birthday._

_"This is far by the greatest present i have ever had" told him _

_"Now ready for a midnight dip" I smile and get up and run to the tranpoline in the treehouse and swing in the lake and seen gaara smirk and follow me._

_**now**_

"Sakura" I heard someone say and then shake me. "Sakura" and again

"Ughh" i wined and he laughed the i knew exactly who it was. I got up quickley still droggy and that was a bad idea because i fell back down but i fell in someones arms who i was trying to get away from. He sat me back down on the blanket and sat beside me.

"Itachi were did gaara go, and how did you find this place" I said really not feeling good.

"I told gaara that i would walk you out of the woods so he left and I use to come to this place a lot so i knew where it was at" Itachi said and i looked away from him.

"I can find my own way out thank you!" I crossed my arms. Gaara didn't leave me last night when i fell asleep, that was a good birthday present. The last thing i remember was staring at the sky, then i was out.

Itachi laughed "It took me a month to learn how to get out on my own"

"Well i am nothing like you" I looked at him and frowned. I knew itachi seen sadness in my eyes. He put his hand up to my cheek but i turned away from him.

"Sakura last night you didn't let me finish"

"So what were you supose to say sorry for using you to get money sorry for-" Itachi put his hand on my mouth to shut me up.

"Sakura I knew all of that about you because well i checked up on you but i wasn't after money, I would never go after your dads money, please believe me, i own a bar i got all the money i need" Itachi made me look at him and he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I don't think i can trust you" I said truthfully and itachi took my hands in his.

"Sakura there is no way in hell that a guy would want to loose and extrodinary girl like you, just give me a second chance" itachi told me.

I looked away "I don't think i can-

"We can start out small and we don't even have to be at your house, we can go to mine that way you don't think i am doing something wrong" He said

"Still I-" He cut me off

"Just think about" he stood up and helped me up.

"You go ahead, my friends will be here soon so i will get them to help me out" itachi nodded and kissed my hand "happy birthday" then retreated.

I walked over to the trampoline and jumped in the treehouse and sat down waiting for my friends thinking. I don't know if i can or should trust him, should i? Ahh this would be much easier if I had another persons opinion.

"You okay?" I looked toward the doorway to see gaara.

"Yeah i'm fine" I said fake smiling and he walked over to me.

"Now tell me how you actually feel" gaara looked down at me.

"Ask me tomorrow" I stood up beside him. "Thanks for last night, that was the best birthday present i have ever had" I smiled at him and he smirked

"Want to jump from my spot" gaara asked smirking and i laughed

"Okay wheres your spot at" i asked and we went over to the deck.

"Its really dangerous, i don't know if your up with the challenge" I laughed

"Pshh i laugh in the face of danger" I said and gaara picked me up. "Ah what haha" I grabed the roof and he pushed me up then got up himself. Gaara went over to the large branch that i jumped on yesturday and jumped on it then i ran and jumped. He helpped me on it and pointed at a branch standing straight up which meant we would have to climb up the branch and i smiled at him.

"I'm going first" I smiled and jumped and held it tight then started climbing and he was straight below me. I laughed and found a big branch to stop on and gaara came up to me.

"little bit further" he said and went infront of me and i followed. When we got to the spot there was a thick flat platform that someone built and we both got on it.

"Wow did you build this" I asked looking down and he nodded

"Awsome lets go down together" i said

"Scared?" he said and i laughed

"No, fine don't jump with me" I ran and jumped off screaming all the way down then made a huge splash. I came up and looked up and something went by my foot and i looked down then looked right and screamed.

"Gaara don't do that" i splashed him and smiled. He took the water from his mouth and spit it on me.

"hu gaara!" I spit back at him and smiled and he looked at me evily. "Oh no big bad gaara that never talks is gonna get me" I started swimming fast to get out and when i got to the edge where i could stand gaara came behind me and grabed my arms putting them behind my back. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Got you" gaara smirked. i smiled at him and our lips got closer and closer then.

"ahh" he tossed me back in the water. I came back up and frowned.

"Gaara you are going to get it" I swam and got back out walking up to gaara.

"What do i get?" Gaara asked smirking down on me.

"Ughh" I walked away from him smiling then went back in the treehouse and sat down hearing tentens voice from the woods i just decided to wait for them.

Then 2 minutes later tenten, temari and hinata walk in the treehouse.

"Sakura" tenten yells and runs and jumped on the bing bag beside me and hug me close. Hinata and temari sat in the ones across from us.

"We went to your house but noone was there, how did you find this place" temari asked

"Luck, pure luck" they laugh and i frowned

"What is it sakura, you can tell us, we can tell when theres something wrong" Temari said and tenten frowned knowing what it was.

"Okay i want your opinon on something" I said and they nodded "Okay me and itachi were going out for like two days then last night tenten tells me that he is usually after money and my dad is the fbi agent chief so he gets big bucks so i broke up with itachi last night and this morning he comes to me and tells me he knew everything because he checked up on me but that he wasn't in it for the money but for me and i don't know what to do because how am i supose to trust him." I said and there mouths were wide open all but tentens.

"Did tenten also tell you that every person that comes and lives in this little town has to be checked up on and itachi and two others girls are the people who do that" temari tells me and i look at tenten

"sorry girl i didn't know that part" tenten appologized.

"But still be carefull around him" temari warned me

"Oh and you don't want to get caught sence your under age" tenten says and i smile at her

"Well I am not under age anymore" they look at me weird "Today is my birthday"

"Happy birthday" we should have something for you or-

"Tenten tenten thats the reason i don't tell people about my birthday" i laughed

"Okay fine but lets celebrate"

"lets get breakfast then tonight we can celebrate" and they all agreed with me.

We start heading back through the woods and i seen that temari couldn't take the silence.

"So where are we going to eat" temari asked anyone

"How about the bar" temari elbowed tenten in the stomach and pointed to me "Oh never mind"

"Guys i am good lets go to the bar, the food there is good anyway" I said as we made our way out of the woods.

"Cool lets go" tenten said. We made our way to the bar and went in, there wasnt many people there but a few eating breakfast. We went straight to the bar and i seen itachi cleaning off some glasses and a different man came up to serve us.

"What would you beautiful girls like today" He said looking at temari and we all laughed

"4 breakfast specials please" Tenten asked and he wrote them down and went in the back. I frowned looking at itachi.

"Sakura" I looked at temari "If you like someone go after them don't wait because if you do your chance will be long gone" temari said and all of us gaped at her like nothing like that has ever come out of her mouth then we busted out laughing and itachi just paid attention to his work.

"Okay okay" i said hopping off the stool going under the counter on the other side walking up to itachi.

"What are you doing on this side" Itachi asked not acting like himself

"I didn't think about you in my life-" Itachi frowned

"I thought about what not having you in my life would do, and i need you in my life" I said and he smashed his lips on mine pulling me to him. We heard clapping and i turned around to see my friends clapping for me and i smiled.

"Oh itachi i was wondering do you need any workers" I smirked and he smiled

"I do need 4 to work the night shift and two during the day" itachi smiled at me

"Applications?" I asked

"There in the back office you can go get them" he said and kissed me softly on the lips then i went in the back passing the kitchen and going into the back office. I grabed 4 applications and headed back but on my way back i seen a familiar figure in the kichten so i stopped and looked walking in the kitchen.

"Gaara you work here?" I questioned, gaara looked at me and smirked

"It seems like your trying to?" He smirked and i smiled

"Fine fine yes i am but does anyone know your working here" i asked and he nodded no. "Don't worry they wont hear it from me"

i walked back out seeing that our food was there and temari was blushing deeply. I went back around and sat beside tenten.

"so rex got to you" I asked and temari nodded and i laughed. "Oh here do ya'll want to work in a bar" I smiled and gave them each a application.

"Sakura i don't know about this" hinata said

"Well have you ever poured drinks for someone before" I asked and she nodded yes "then you should have no problem"

"Hey itachi do you have any pens" i asked and he grabed a box and gave us each a pen.

We were eating and filling out our applications and talking about off the wall stuff. Then when we got done with our applications i gave them to itachi which he went in the back.

"I really need a job for money so, thanks sakura for making us do this" tenten said and i smiled

"Yeah thanks" temari and hinata said.

"yeah well it was my pleasure" I laughed and itachi came back out and came over to us.

"When do you all want to start'' Itachi said and we couldn't believe it.

"You didn't have time to read all of ours" temari said

"Yeah well we are serving dinner all night now so we need help and from your applications hinata can cook and poor drinks, temari you can serve, tenten you can help cook and serve and sakura you can serve, cook and poor drinks" he said

"okay so maybe you did read them, when would you like us to start?" temari asked

"Tonight its 3.50 plus tips for the servers which will be sakura and temari and hinata can poor drinks which is 6.50 and tonights karoke night so if you sing then you can get more tips" Itachi said then leaned over the bar and kissed me softly on the lips and went back to work while us girls squilled about our new jobs.

"Girls go home and grab some sexy clothing or just some old clothes then come to my house so we can alter and get dressed" Then we all put some money on the bar for our meals.

"See you in a little bit" the rest of the girls left but me. Itachi seen me still waiting and walked over to me.

"What time tonight" i asked smiling at him

"at least 7, i will have your cards for you so you can clock in" He leaned over the bar and kissed me.

"okay see you in a little bit" I laughed and smiled at him.

I went toward my house and seen something shiny in the driveway and it was a car. I smiled and ran to it sliding in the drivers seat and the interrior was all black with panthers on the seat covers and white dice on the mirror. I laughed to myself and looked over to see a note in the passenger seat so i grabed it and there was some keys in it and a note.

_Happy birthday my little girl._

_I will try and be home as soon as i can, I had my assestent bring you the corrvett and i hope you like it. Have fun honey and be safe._

I squilled and ran my fingers over my all new shiny black corvett.

"New car" I jumped and slambed my head on top and looked up at gaara.

"Don't do that, and yes my daddy got it for me" I smiled and he smirked "Arn't you supose to be at work or something" I asked

"Hn" he said and walked away.

I didn't care that he didn't answer I just grabed my keys and went in my house. I ran to my room and grabed my black skinny jeans and my white tang top and my sky blue flannel shirt. I quickley ran back to my car starting up the engine and spead off to temari's place.

once i got there i seen tenten temari and hinata in the driverway looking at my car, but they couldn't see inside do they didn't know who it was and i laughed. I grabed my clothes and hopped out.

"Oh my god sakura i love your car" I walked up and see all of them looking at my new car.

"yeah i just got it" i smiled.

"Its so shiny" tenten noticed and i laughed

"Okay lets go in already" i said laughing

We all went in and sat around the living room with our clothes. Tenten showed us a white spagtti strap shirt with a long sleeve black one. hinata had a purple shirt with a brown skirt and i showed them mine.

"Girls this is a bar, as in your tips will depend how you dress" Temari started

"So what do you suggest" i asked her.

"Tenten and sakura, you two give me your pants" we both gave her our pants. "Okay tenen just where the white spagetti strap not the long sleeve thing and sakura where yours and i will get me and hinata white spagetti strap shirts and find us some jeans okay so it will be like our uniforms" We all looked at each other and cheered

"That would be awsome" Tenten said

"I know i know, and umm hinata come with me so i can find what will fit you" temari and hinata went in the back room and me and tenten were all alone.

"What do you think shes gonna do to our pants" I asked tenten and she shrugged.

"So you and itachi and item?" tenten asked and i nodded yes "Then what about gaara i mean he could walk through that door any minute would you still like him" tenten asked and i frowned

"I don't know, I like them both but i dought gaara would ever like me that way" I smiled at tenten

"And the fact that he never talks" tenten said and i looked away smiling. Hinata came back out.

"Temari wants to know if all of us would like to stay here and go to school together tomorrow" I looked at tenten as she said yes and i looked down because gaara lives here too o well.

"Sure" i finally said and hinata retreated and shut the door back.

"Ughh i hope she doesn't make our jeans ugly" tenten said and i laughed

soon after that the door opened and temari and a blushing hinata stepped through to see white spagetti strap shirts and little rips everywhere in the jeans. I laughed

"Wow" i said and temari threw me and tenten our jeans back so we could go get changed. me and tenten just changed right there and i pulled on my jeans first and tenten laughed at me and i felt a breeze right at my ass. I felt a cut right below my ass on the jeans and i turned and glared at temari.

"Sorry yours was first and it was the tester" temari laughed and i shrugged pulling over my white shirt.

"We look hot" tenten said and temari agreed.

"Hold on" temari ran in the room then came back out with a camera putting it on the mantal pointing at us.

"Sexy picture" temari said and ran over to us and we all posed.

"Hey guys i'ma go to the bar early" i smiled at them

"Yeah i wonder why?" we all laughed

"See you there" i laughed and went out the door hopping in my car heading to the bar which was in walking distance. I pulled up and ran stright inside not seeing itachi anywhere but noticed people looking at me weirdly. So i ran to his office and didn't find him then ran in the back office to see him putting stuff in folders.

"Itachi" He turned around and seen me and smirked.

"Sakura, what?" itachi was smirking at me.

"Ahh all of us girls are wearing white shirts with ripped jeans, we kinda of made our own uniform if thats okay" I said and itachi walked toward me.

"Thats fine" he said looking at my body. "but theres one rule" itachi reached on the desk and grabed a band and gave it to me. "You have to have your hair up" i smiled and put my hair up.

Itachi looked down at me and smirked before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he picked me up off the ground and slambed me against the door making it shut. Then we pulled apart and he looked at me.

"You would look good in anything" itachi said and i smiled at him. Then he started kissing me again. His hands were traveling up my sides pulling my shirt up but i stopped making him stop and back up.

"Sorry i should well, i have to clock in soon" I said and left the room walking into the kitchen seeing gaara and smiled

"You still here" I asked and he smirked at me

"Full time on weekends" he said and i nodded walking in the kitchen.

"You know people are going to see you working here sence now me, tenten, temari and hinata work here" gaara looked at me and shrugged.

I walked over to see my tags to clock in and my name tag. I clocked in early and put my name tag on my shirt and walked out into the bar. I seen a lot of people came in and sat down. I went back in the back and sat on the stool across from gaara.

"Whats wrong?" gaara asked me

"I think this was a bad idea, i'm not really people material" gaara smirked at me and stopped what he was doing and walked over to me.

"Close your eyes" gaara went behind me and i closed my eyes and felt his breathing in my ear. "Relax" I felt his hands on my arms and i relaxed a little "Just imagine yourself going out there being as friendly as you can smiling, you have a beautiful smile, and you take there orders then bring the food to them when your done, its that easy" I smiled and opened my eyes and looked at gaara.

"Thank you" i looked back to see him still near me and i smiled and then laughed because he said i have a beautiful smile. Then i looked up in his beautiful eyes and everything vanished, all my worrys, fears and everything vanished. I never felt like that with anyone and i had to use it to my advantage. I leaned up and kissed him softly and he kissed back and i felt happy. When he pulled back it was like all the magic was gone and when he turned his eyes away from me i realized what i just did.

"Oh my.....sorry" I said and felt this gult feeling run through my body.

"It was nothing as long as you felt nothing" I looked up to see gaara walk out of the kitchen. I felt my lips and i knew it was something, but i couldn't help but feel bad.

"Okay lets get this party started" tenten came in along with the rest of the gang.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

_i looked back to see him still near me and i smiled and then laughed because he said i have a beautiful smile. Then i looked up in his beautiful eyes and everything vanished, all my worrys, fears and everything vanished. I never felt like that with anyone and i had to use it to my advantage. I leaned up and kissed him softly and he kissed back and i felt happy. When he pulled back it was like all the magic was gone and when he turned his eyes away from me i realized what i just did._

_"Oh my.....sorry" I said and felt this gult feeling run through my body._

_"It was nothing as long as you felt nothing" I looked up to see gaara walk out of the kitchen. I felt my lips and i knew it was something, but i couldn't help but feel bad._

_"Okay lets get this party started" tenten came in along with the rest of the gang._

_**NOW**_

The rest of the gang clocked in and got ready for what they were going to do and here I was feeling guilty like crazy.

"Hey sakura did you know gaara has been working here?" temari asked me coming in infront of gaara.

"Just found out yesturday" I looked up to meet gaara's gaze and looked away. Itachi came through the door and i looked up and had to put a fake smile on.

"Sakura can you stay back here and help cook while tenten and temari take the tables" I nodded my head still smiling.

"Sure boss" I said and he smiled turned around and left.

"see ya girl" temari said and i smiled and nodded then when she left i frowned walking over to the turning wheel grabing the orders. I walked back and gaara noticed me acting completely weird about the whole thing.

"Its your birthday, i kissed you it was not your fault n-"I had to cut him off

"No i kissed you" I looked up at him and smiled "Because I feel safe with you and its like magic at how it makes me feel happy like happier than i have ever been in my life" I pulled away from his eyes and heard his foot steps come toward me. I froze as gaara came behind me and spoke in my ear.

"I did all of that?" He whipered in my ear and i shook my head yes still frozen. He pulled away and twisted me around to see i was crying.

"I'll quite, the last thing i want is to have you and your boyfriend fighting" Gaara wiped away my tears with his thumb and he started walking toward the door.

"No" gaara turned around "Don't quite, I will be okay with it all" I said smiling trying to confience him. gaara smirked

"You can't fool me with fake smiling, but I will stay" Gaara smirked and i laughed. then the door opened.

"Guys we need food up here" temari said and i turned around smiling.

"Sorry right to it" I went over to the flat stove that was huge and me and gaara started flipping burgers.

After about a while i was good at flipping burgers once i got one so high it got caught on the ceiling. Then when it was close to 10:00 no one wanted any food but once in a while so me and gaara sat on the table. I have been trying to forget about everything but i just can't.

"Sakura, Sakura" Tenten busted through the doors and i laughed

"What"' i said

"yeah were gonna sing to get tips before we leave at 10 you in?" Tenten said acting so hyper.

"Sure" I looked at gaara and hopped off the stool and went in the bar to see it full of people near the stage. I looked over to see temari trying to convence hinata but it wasn't working so i just walked up on the stage with tenten. Then when temari figured out that hinata wouldn't come she hopped on stage with us. Then a guy hoped on stage.

"You all know how this works if you like them put the tips in the jars according to there names, if you don't then boo" He said and gave each of us our mikes and walked off the stage.

"Temari what song are we doing" I asked looking at her.

"You will see" She said then i was scared. Then the music started and the words popped up on the screen and i wanted to slap temari but o well.

(temari)

_Boys call you sexy  
And you don?t care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name_

Boys call you sexy  
And you don?t care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name  


people started cheering

_  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I?d do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me_

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don?t know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say  


_(all)  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  


_(tenten)  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  


I seen gaara out in the audiance

_  
You don?t know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say  
_

_(all)  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  


_(me)  
I see them staring at me  
Ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cuz what I do  
No one can do it better_

You can talk about me  
Cuz I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me  
And I know you want it, oh  


_(all)  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene  


_(temari)  
Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
_

_(me)  
Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

Everyone started filling the tip buckets full of money while me, temari and tenten were cheering and hugging each other.

"That was so awsome" tenten screamed and i laughed.

"That was really good" we looked to see hinata and smiled at her.

"Yeah we know and it was such a rush" Temari said and i laughed and seen itachi come out from the back and come toward us.

"You all are officially off dutie and can collect your money from your jars and go home and get a good night sleep" Itachi said and the rest of them were happy and jumping around.

"Ya'll go ahead, i will see you in a little while" I said and looked up at itachi.

"okay see in in a little bit" they said and took off grabing there tips on the way out.

I turned and looked at itachi and smiled. "I wont be at my house tonight so you can't just sneak in my room" Itachi frowned and i smiled. "I will well see you tomorrow okay" I smiled fake smiling and he leaned down and kissed me and i wished it was gaara then i backed away.

"Whats wrong" itachi asked me and i had to force my self to smile at him

"Nothing, I guess i'll see you tomorrow" I told him and went in the back to put my stuff up. I seen gaara back there and smiled. I don't know why but i feel so happy and safe around him.

"What do you work all night or something" I asked and he nodded. "Oh okay see you later then" I said and i put my nametag in my hole thing.

I went out and hoped in my car heading home to get some clothes for school tomorrow. I stopped the car and ran in putting my pj's on already which was my poked doted bottoms and my black tang top. I quickly grabed a bag putting my clothes for tomorrow in it and ran back out heading to temari's.

When i got to temari's, i just went throught the door because it wasn't locked and heard commotion upstairs. I followed my ears and seen tenten and hinata on the bed together trying to get to sleep and temari throwing pillows at them for stealing her bed. I laughed and they all turned there attention to me.

"Hey sakura" I laughed

"Hey i guess me and you got the floor" I told temari and she rolled her eyes at tenten and hinata.

"Or you could sleep in my room with me" I twisted around and seen kankuro with a smirk on his face and started laughing.

"No thanks" I said and he shrugged and walked away. I turned around and me and temari got comfortable on the floor. I was beside the door and she was beside me turned the opposite way so we could talk.

"So i think we should sing every sunday if we get all those tips" I laughed and agreed with her. Then i turned on my back and looked at the ceiling thinking. Which one, Itachi is so nice but i don't know if i can trust him and gaara is so sweet if he talks to you that is. Today has been a weird day and i feel so bad for not telling itachi that i kissed gaara. I turned back over and looked at temari.

"Temari you still awake" I asked and she muddered something.

"I will be back, i'ma go call itachi" I got up and walked out shutting the door quietly. I sneaked up to the roof and called itachi.

_"Hello" Itachi said and my heart skipped_

_"Hey itachi"_

_"Oh sakura, whats wrong" itachi asked_

_"I have something that i got to tell you" i said _

_"okay go on" he said_

_"In a relationship we can't lie if we want this to work and well i have to tell you that-" I hesitated_

_"What?" he said in his gentle voice_

_"That me and gaara kissed today at work" I said fast and then there was just breathing in the phone and I knew he was getting pissed._

_"I'm going to kill him" Itachi yelled_

_"Itachi Itachi please don't, Itachi" I could hear him walking. "Itachi?" I yelled and he hung up on me._

"Damit" I cursed and felt my heart rip out of my chest.

"Whats wrong?" I turned around to see gaara.

"Oh my god gaara, oh no" i looked out at the road.

"Whats wrong" Gaara walked over beside me. I looked up at him.

"I called itachi and told him me and you kissed but he didn't let me get anything else out, he hung up and is going to come here to kick your ass" I said in one long breath and felt like i was about to have a panic attack. Gaara just had his same motionless face. "we can't have him near the house because he will wake the rest of them up and they will be asking crap that i wouldn't want to answer" I told him.

"Come on we'll meet him in the road" Gaara told me and it was brillant except if they actually get in a fight. We walked very sightly out of the house and walked down the street a little bit till we seen a red mustang.

"Well here he comes" I said and stepped infront of gaara that way itachi isn't tempted to run gaara over. Itachi didn't he stopped the mustang right infront of them.

"Itachi" I yelled but he got out of the car coming toward gaara fast. Mad with a whole lot of anger. Gaara stepped away from me, i guess so i didn't get hurt. "Itachi" i yelled again.

"Don't Sakura" Itachi told me and it was in a tone that said shut up or i'll shut you up. Gaara glanced at me and smirked.

"Don't look at her, I am your enemy" itachi yelled. "After tonight you wont even be able to look at her" itachi told gaara but gaara was as calm as ever.

"Please itachi stop this" i pleaded but they kept looking at each other. As soon as gaara glanced at me itachi punched him square in the face which sent him to the ground.

"Guys don't" i yelled but gaara got back up and puched itachi but that hardly did anything to him and itachi punched back making gaara stumble back a little but didn't fall.

"ITACHI I KISSED GAARA" They both stopped because of my outburst and looked at me.

"What?" itachi stopped and turned toward me.

"You didn't let me tell you that on the phone, I'm sorry it just happened." Itachi turned toward me and looked at me then he just turned around and hit gaara one good time sending him to the ground and got in his car and left.

"Gaara" I ran over to him and he sat up. "I am so sorry" I said and i felt so bad.

"Its not your fault" He said and i seen his nose and lip bleeding.

"Come on my house is closer, we can clean you up and head back to yours" Gaara got up and followed me in my house. "Sit on the couch and i'll be right back" I quickly ran up stairs and grabed a wet wash cloth and a first aid kit. I ran back down stairs to him.

"I'm really sorry" I told him again and brushed the wet cloth against his mouth the get the blood off. I looked up and seen him looking at me. I pulled away from his gazed and he frowned. "here wipe your nose off while i look for somthing to help your bruse thats coming up. he took the cloth and was wipping his nose off watching me. I digged around in the first aid kit till i found the cream that helps bruses and swelling. I put some on my finger and put it around his cheeks and eyes till he hissed and grabed my arm. I looked back up at him and got lost in his gaze again till i quickley pulled out and he let go of my arm.

"We should probably get back and get some sleep for school tomorrow." I grabed the bloody cloth and threw it in the trash. Then me and him were walking back to temari's.

"This is one birthday that i think i will never forget" I frowned. I looked over at gaara and he stopped and and gave me a huge. I loved his smell and everything about him.

When we got back in the house i snuck in the room and laid down realizing just how tired i was when i fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

-

-

-

-

When I woke the next morning, it was still dark outside. I sneaked back out of the room and grabed my clothes. I took a quick shower and dressed in black jeans and a blue cami with a black sweater over it. I grabed my camera and headed to the roof. Where the light was coming from the hurizon was beautiful so i took a picture of it. I turned around and laid in the hamick that was up there guessing gaara made it sence he is the only one ever up her. Then i heard a noise and turned and seen gaara but something was different about him.

"Oh my god" I got up and walked over to him and ran my hand across his cheek. "Your bruse its-

"I heal fast, and don't bruse that easy" I didn't believe it.

"But yesturday I seen the bruse myself i-" I ran my hand across his cheek again and he caught my wrist.

"I'm healed see, it really isn't going to come back by touching it" He smirked at me and i laughed pulling back my hand from his face. I looked out toward the road and smiled, when i looked back toward gaara he kissed me and i put my arm around his neck and pulled him in. Then when i let go, i put my forhead to his.

"I don't know if this is a good idea" I told him and he just lightly kissed my lips.

"Why?" He asked and pulled back a little.

"Well because we would have to keep it a secret if you want to keep your not talkative, badass reputation" I told him and he smirked at me.

"I can still keep my badass reputation its just extended so now no one can mess with you without me kicking there assess and for the talkative part, you talk enough for the both of us" He smirked and i hit him playfully.

"I do not" I said and laughed and he just kissed me.

"Hey sakura are you up here" I turned toward the attic door and seen temari come through and i turned back around to see gaara gone. Where the hell could he go. There was no way off this roof except down, I looked around and he was gone. So much for having people to know we were together.

"Yeah I was just thinking" Temari came up beside me.

"About?" Temari nudged me

"Nothing much but I got to tell you that me and itachi broke up last night" I told temari and she looked at me shocked but she didn't say anything she just hugged me.

"I'm sorry, want to stay home from school today" Temari asked me and i laughed

"No no" i laughed at her "It wasn't anything heartbroken, i broke up with him for someone else" I said and temari was looking at me.

"Who? Who? Give me the details" Temari asked me and i laughed at her

"You will see at school" I told her and she made a sound that sounded impacient

"Well at least i know the guy is from our school so that means it could be over 300 if its a boy but if its a girl-

"No no no its a boy" I laughed at her

"Good so when will I know?" Temari asked me impaciet

"At school girl calm down, are the others up?" I asked to change the subject

"Yeah one's in the shower upstairs and the other is in the downstairs one" Temari said laughing and i looked at her.

"I'm gonna head to school early" I told temari

"Yeah i bet, to get some making out in before school huh?" temari asked me and we laughed.

"See you at school" I called running downstairs and grabed my stuff and hopped in my car.

I lied to her. I don't like lying to my friends but hey you got to do what you got to do. I drove down and parked in the bar's parking lot. I got out and walked inside seeing itachi with a busted up lip, drying the glasses. I walked up and sat down in a seat at the bar when he turned around and seen me he just kept drying glasses.

"What do you want?" He asked and i frowned.

"Itachi I never wanted to hurt you-

"Don't" Itachi yelled and made me jump when he threw a glass at the door. "You hurt me but you know what i'll live on but you, have fun with a dangerous guy who is going to be thrown in jail some day" Itachi told me and i had it.

"You know what, I came by to see if i still had a job here, but I don't want to work for someone like you, so you know what I QUITE" I yelled at him and walked back out the door.

I drove straight to school and parked in the parking lot and just sat in the car.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" I yelled and kept hitting the steering wheel.

"You okay" I jerked up to see gaara.

"Yeah, maybe, no, I don't know what i am doing anymore" I told gaara and got out of the car. It was dark and there was only like 2 cars besides the teachers so no one could even see us.

"whats wrong" Gaara asked me and i just leaned against the car.

"I don't know, I just wish my dad was back and i don't know" I looked over at him and smiled "I quite the bar this morning" I told gaara and he looked at me. "I don't want to work for someone like him anyway" I told him.

"I quite last night" Gaara told me and i looked over at him

"Really why?" I asked him

"I don't know" Gaara shifted and got infront of me.

"By the way were did you go this morning, how did you get off the roof without temari seeing you" Gaara hesitated and i knew he did

"My little secret" He said and i laughed. "I have something I have to make up so i'll see you in 2nd" Gaara said and kissed me then took off toward the school. I grabed my bookbag and did the same.

I wasn't really early, I just went beside the door of my first block and sat down.

"Hey girl" I looked up to see tenten and smiled

"Wheres temari and hinata" i asked and she shrugged

"I don't know there talking to someone, so temari told us you have a new boyfriend. I shifted and sat up right.

"Yeah i do" I told her

"Good I didn't think you belonged with itachi anyway" tenten bumpped me and i laughed "Hopefully this new guy is better"

"Oh trust me he is much better" I told her and then it was silence for a while.

When the bell rang me and tenten went in the classroom and sat down in our seats. There was a substitute today so I was just going to talk to tenten but then sasuke seen me and decided to sit down beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked him and noticed the rest of the people in the room was staring at us.

"I heard you broke up with my brother" He said and i just smiled

"Sure did and it was the best thing i ever did-" He interrupted me

"But he didn't tell me who you dumped him for, so who is is" Sasuke said looking at tenten hoping she would answer.

"Don't look at me, she hasn't told me" tenten scowled at him and i couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you even care" I asked him and he leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Because if you don't have anyone, I would like to have you" He then looked at tenten and i knew she heard that.

"Haha your funny but i don't intend to give up my guy for no one" I told him and he smirked.

"Sure" He leaned back right in my face "You know you want me" He said and got up and walked back to his seat.

"So tenten" I looked over and she was gone. I looked around to see her over talking to neji. Good for her, she finially managed to talk to him.

I got bored so I just got out a piece of paper and drew a dieing flower. When i looked up i seen sasuke looking at me but i just consentrated on my flower.

When i got done with my paper i had drawed a whole garden of dying flowers. When i looked up tenten was blushing walking back to me and i smiled at her.

"So?" I asked and she smiled

"Sorry i didn't mean to leave you with sasuke but neji called me over and-

"Its fine so whats going on" I asked

"Me and him are going out saturday night" She said and blushed

"Good for you girl" I said and smiled "So now you won your bet" tenten smiled and looked at me.

"Hows your bet going, got gaara to talk to you yet?" tenten asked

"Yeah thats-"

"Don't worry about it, I know that was a hard bet" She said before i could answer and i just smiled at her.

--

--

--

---

--

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I guess i'll see you in 4th" tenten told me and i smiled at her and grabed my stuff heading to art. When i got there i seen gaara in there already sitting down and i smiled at him and went to my seat. I sat in my seat looking at gaara and smiling at him.

"Class today i want to see a picture of a place you like or would want to go someday" mrs heart said then walked over to me.

"I look forward to seeing your work" she said and patted me on my back. I really don't like it when people patt me like i am a pet or something and it must have shown on my face because gaara smirked at me.

I just paid attention to my painting the whole time. It was a picture of a garden but this time i didn't have dead flowers because that would probably freak her out. I took my time and painted my garden with some roses, tulips and a buch of others that were really pretty. When i got done I brought it to the teacher and she smiled at me.

"This is really good, the detail in it is extrodinary" She said and put down a hundered for me. I went back to me seat noticing most people in the class was already done including gaara and were looking at me. I put my painting in the backroom to dry with the others. Then i was bored again and there was 5 minutes left before the bell. I got up and walked to the teacher.

''Mrs Heart?" I asked

"Yes"

"I was going to ask if you could sign something" I said and mrs heart looked up at me. I gave her the papers.

"Sakura this is a scholarship to be in spain for two months over the summer for the top art institute" Mrs heart said really loud which i wish she didn't because people where staring at me as it was.

"I got it when i moved here but i have to have ither a teacher or a parent sign it and sence my dad isn't around" I stopped and seen mrs heart signed it.

"thank you" I told her and put my packit up. "Could i real quick go get the principal to sign it" I asked.

"Of course but take your stuff because the bells about to ring" She said and i walked back over seeing gaara looked at me and i grabed my stuff and headed toward the front office.

As soon as i got to the front office the bell went off. I went in and asked to see the principal. He came out and i told him about my art thing and he gladly signed it. The only bad part about going to spain for the summer is raising the money and being away from my boyfriend and friends.

"Thank you" I told him after he signed it and walked out front to see mr. G out there sitting by his self. I ran up and sat beside him.

--

--

--

--

"Hey, everybody around back?" I asked getting out my camera.

"Yes it seems that only a few people got pictures of insects yesturday, so i am giving it another day" Mr G said and we stayed quiet for the longest time then i looked over and seen a butterfly.

"Come on, just a little closer" snap. I got a picture of the butterfly landing on a leaf.

"impressive" he told me and i put my camera back in my bookbag.

"Well its only hard if you make it" I said and looked up at the sky. "If you just stay still you will find out insects are all over the place, like ants on that ant hill over there" I pointed at it. "Or that if you turned over dirt your most likely going to find worms" I told him and he nodded.

"That my dear is a lesson that they will learn sooner or later" Mr G said and i laughed at him. I looked around and seen gaara coming from the back of the school and i smiled. Gaara told me he didn't care if people knew we were together but he never showed it today. This morning no one could see us and in 2nd we just kept looking at each other. But gaara surprised me when he came right beside me and sat down.I looked at him and smiled, i looked down and he had his hand out, so i put my hand in his.

"gaara you don't want to lose a girl like her" mr G said and i smiled at him. "How long have you two been together" he asked me knowing gaara wouldn't answer.

"officially sence this morning" I said and i know i sounded so happy but i couldn't help it. Some people that were around back came back around and stared at me and gaara because our hands were entertwined. Dang have they never seen people together before.

"Everybody here" mr G asked. "Okay tomorrow is the last day we will have to do this so if you didn't get your picture, don't worry about it till tomorrow" he said and we heard the bell ring.

I grabed my things and looked at gaara. "Whats wrong?" I asked him once we were away from people.

"Go ahead, i'll see you in the gym" He said and i knew he wasn't going to say what was wrong.

"Okay" I told him and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the locker room.

--

--

--

--

As soon as i got into the locker room temari and tenten surrounded me.

"We want to know?" Temari asked and i passed them and went to my locker.

"Know what?" I asked knowing what they mean't

"Who your boyfriend is" tenten said "And don't play dumb"

"who said i was playing" I took off my pants and slipped on the gym shorts. They laughed at me.

"Come on girl were your friends, your supose to tell your friends" Temari said and i laughed

"Yeah i know but i just like to torcher my friends" i laughed

"Please tell us" hinata asked polightly. I look off my sweater and put on my gym shirt.

"Okay" I leaned a little toward them making them smile.

"His name is-" I took off running toward the gym.

"Not right sakura, not right at all" I heard temari yell when i ran into the gym. I started laughing and looked up and around to see kiba up at the top of the stare case so i ran up the bleachers to him.

"Hey wheres gaara?" I asked kiba

"I have no idea, but he better be here we have to win this match" Kiba said and i laughed and sat beside him.

"He's here just not in here" I looked down to see gaara come through the doors and smiled. "never mind here he is" I told kiba and pointed at gaara.

Gaara came up and sat beside me and wraped his arm around me. Kiba looked over and then looked back and i had to laugh because it was funny.

"You two?" Kiba asked and i just shook my head yes. "Sence when?" I am going to hate it if people keep asking me this.

"This morning" I told kiba and he did and "oh" look and scooted over a little to give us more space. I leaned back and looked at gaara.

"Whats wrong for real?" I asked gaara and he looked down and smirked. He rubbed my arm with his hand that was around me.

"nothing" he finally said and i just let it go at that. I looked down to see people looking at us.

"Really does everyone have staring problems" I asked and heard gaara chuckle.

Gaara leaned down to whiper in my ear. "there staring because there actually surprised that i could get a girl or have a girl" I smiled and looked down to see temari, hinata and tenten come in.

"Here we go" I said and gaara knew what i was talking about.

"I thought you would have told them by now that way you won the bet too" I looked at him.

"How did you know about that" I asked. There is really something he is not telling me.

--

--

--

--

"Oh my god" temari said looking up the bleachers. tenten and hinata looked up in the same direction and gasped.

"How, but?" Temari asked no one in particular.

"Well i guess she won her bet" tenten laughed.

"My brother, how" temari said staring up and couldn't believe it. Gaara what are you doing. You going to expose yourself idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously**

_"Oh my god" temari said looking up the bleachers. tenten and hinata looked up in the same direction and gasped._

_"How, but?" Temari asked no one in particular._

_"Well i guess she won her bet" tenten laughed._

_"My brother, how" temari said staring up and couldn't believe it. Gaara what are you doing. You going to expose yourself idiot._

**Now**

I looked around and even noticed the teacher staring at us.

"I'm guessing this is the price I have to pay to be with you." I laughed and he just looked at me.

"Its risky" Gaara told me

"But its worth it" I smiled back at him.

"Okay will the finallest please come down" Teacher yelled.

"lets go" I got up, kiba and gaara got up behind me. We went down to gym and stood across from an all girls group. I smiled and knew that they were about to get it.

"Now remember who ever wins this round doesn't have to do anything tomorrow" The teacher said and I just wanted her to throw the ball already.

"We get it, can we play now" kiba said what i was thinking.

"Fine" We got into positions and I was the jumper for our team so I got up infront of this huge girl. Holy shit, I didn't even see this girl till now. I looked up at her and wow. THe techer threw the ball up and i jumped for it but that girl was huge and she hit it before i could reach. Then her team went off toward the basket and all of us were running after them trying to get the ball but the tall girl got to ball back and threw it for a point.

"Its okay we will get em" I told kiba who was looking at the huge girl probably in fear. Then passed the ball in and I intercepted it. I ran down the court as fast as i could then the next thing I knew I looked up and the big girl was infront of me so I faked left and threw right toward kiba. Kiba ran and tossed the ball for a two pointer. We cheered and ran back, they passed the ball out and gaara grabed it and ran down the court. He tossed it and it went in for another two pointer.

So we had 4 points all we needed was 1 more. Then for the final one the teacher thought she would throw it up again putting me and the tall girl against each other again. The teacher smiled because she knew that there was no way that i could get that ball to my guys. The tall girl slapped the ball toward her team. I ran down and the tall girl shot it already but gaara was faster. I didn't even see him he popped out of no where and took the ball and started running the other side and in a flash he dunked it and we won. I ran over to gaara and huged him. People were cheering.

"Okay Everyone, Gaara, kiba and sakura are the winners, which means that they don't have to do anything tomorrow. Now everyone go get dressed" I smiled and kiba walked over to us.

"Great game you too" kiba said then followed a bunch of others to the locker room. I turned to see hinata, temari and tenten calling me over. I looked up at gaara.

"I guess i'll see you at your house" He smirked and kissed me then i ran over to listen to temari and them complain.

"Sakura you could have told us it was gaara" Tenten said

"Well it was a surprise wasn't it" I told them but temari didn't look happy. Temari was looking somewhere else.

"Ugh temari - "

"I'll see you guys later" She told us and ran off.

"Temari-" I yelled after her but it was to late. I looked back at tenten and hinata but they looked as confused as I was.

"Sakura I don't know whats wrong she-" Tenten started but I was to mad I just ran out after temari. I walked around and then heard temari's voice come from around the courner so I stopped to listen.

"Gaara how can you be so stupid, you can't do that without there being consequences, you have to tell her now" Temari complained.

"Tell me what?" I asked coming around the corner and they looked surprised. Temari looked at me like she was pissed and gaara looked at me like he was sorry.

"Nothing" temari said the said something to gaara and gaara growled at her

"No I knew something was wrong but you wouldn't tell me, I don't know how we can do this if you arn't honest with me" I told him and ran off, I heard foot steps behind me but they stopped when I went in the locker room, so it must have been gaara. I went in and tenten and hinata looked up at me weird.

"Sakura whats going on?" tenten asked me. I grabed my stuff and turned toward them.

"Tell temari that she got her wish, me and gaara will be no more" They both looked surprised. I just ran out the locker room right into temari.

"Sakura" She called to me

"No you got your wish, I don't want to be with anyone who isn't honest with me" I said then ran off.

--

--

--

--

I ran out to the car and sat in it for a second, then i heard the bell ring and I just sat there. I can't be with someone who can't tell me everything. I started crying and started up the car. I am sick of crying over guys, I am sick of it. I skidded infront of two cars and drove out of the parking lot. I need to just stop this. I drove around the town a couple times and spotted a clothing store and i had a little bit of money so I stopped there. I walked in and it was really little but eveything here was so what would be the difference. I walked around and seen a lot of dresses. There was this shiny red one that had black long sleeves underneath but i wouldn't be able to afford it.

"Ah i see you spotted our newest addition" I turned around to see a young girl talking to me from behind the register.

"Yeah but i could never afford that" I told her a little embarressed.

"Tell you what, I will let you have it if you work here after school with me" I couldn't believe it she was offering me a job.

"Yeah but it doesn't look like you need help" I looked around seeing no one there.

"Well we get our biggest rush this month because of some big ball and only special people are invited and I really need someone to talk to" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Sure but don't we need to talk to manager or something" She laughed at me

"Sorry its just I own it, my parents use to but then they well died last year two days after my graduation and left it to me" I looked down feeling ashamed. "Girl don't worry about it, so are you graduating this year"

"Yeah, in four months if i pass my classes" I told her and she nodded.

"Because when we don't have costomers I can help you on homework or studing"

"You will" I asked her and i just looked up at her. This girl made me feel a whole lot better for some reason, I had accually forgot about gaara. I looked up to see the girl get up and go over to the dress.

"You sure" I asked

"yeah i will just have to take it out of your pay" we laughed and she put it in a bag for me. This girl was a little bit taller then me, with brown hair and looked like hazel eyes, she was very pretty.

"So when do I start boss?" I asked her and she laughed

"how about tomorrow" she asked me and i smiled

"okay boss" I smiled and grabed the bag.

"Oh whats your name?" I asked her

"Aqua" she said and i smiled that name fits her.

"Sakura" I said and left.

-

--

--

--

--

I put the dress in the passenger seat and took off toward my home. I pulled up at my house and grabed my dress and headed in to try it on. When I got to the door I seen a evolope on the ground and it had my name on it. I opened it and it read,

_Dear sakura,_

_ Please we are really sorry about what happened today, gaara and us will explain just meet us at my house tonight. Were really sorry._

_ temari_

Yeah right. I opened the door and threw the card right in the trash. I just now realized I have no one now, no gaara, no itachi noone. I felt weak and just fell to the ground crying, I didn't even have my dad because he is risking his life somewhere and I don't even know if he will ever be back. I crumbled on the floor, I couldn't even breathe feeling my chest trying to breathe but having a panic attack. I tried to calm myself down but couldn't I couldn't breathe at all. I just kept imagining good things like my dad being back and everything going back to normal. I calm down a little enough to were I could breathe and just started crying again.

After what seemed like a while sitting on the floor crying I got up wiping my tears away needing to take a shower. I went in my room pulling my boxes out of my closet looking for the right one with come to find out was in the back of the closet. I pulled it out and grabed a plan white tang top shirt and some pj bottoms that had guitars all over them. I hoped in the shower and the hot water felt good against my skin. When i got out i got dressed and heard something from the livingroom. It sounded like my front door just opened and closed. Shit i forgot to lock it. I grabed the hair spray i never use then look at it. Great what am i supose to do spray them to death so there sticky. I put the spray can back down and just walked out seeing nothing but when i turned toward the living room a shadow was coming out of my dads room but it was a familar shadow.

"Tenten?" I looked and she looked over at me and rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Umm---okay" I patted her back, then she backed up.

"I am sorry about temari and u and gaara-" I shook my head hoping she would stop. "I heard she invited you over there tonight to explain everything" I looked up and tenten knew i wasn't going to go sence I was obviously in my pj's. Tenten frowned.

"What?" I asked her

"You should at least go over there so they can explain give them that much" Tenten said and headed for the door. She never even told me why she came here. Ughh now i don't know what to do,I looked at the clock and it was 7:30... go or stay go or stay get some answers or not. Uhh I just ran out the door before I changed my mind. I jumped in my car and drove off fast but I slowed as i turned the couner near there house. As I stopped in the driveway, I seen temari open the front door. I was almost tempted to turn around and go back but i didn't. I got out of my car.

"I was starting to think you were a no show" temari told me

"Well I'm here" I told her as she invited me in and looked at me up and down. "Don't ask lets just say if I didn't leave when i did i wouldn't have came."

"Yeah and didn't have enough sence to grab a jacket or put on some shoes" I looked seeing kankuro coming from the dining room, i smiled he is the only one i could trust.

"So are you in this too" I asked him as he plopped on the couch.

"Nope i'm happy gaara finally got a girl, I was starting to think the worst that he was adopted or gay" I laughed at his comment.

"see temari I am charming I can get girls to laugh" Kankuro yelled back at his sister

"Oh kankuro you can get the girls laughing all you have to do is stand there and they can laugh at your face" I seen kankuro get mad then he was up after temari, they were bothing running around like little kids. Where was gaara, I stepped away slowly making sure they didn't know I was gone and headed to gaara's room. I peeked in gaara's room seeing him looking out the window, impossibly unable to speak because the way he looked because of the moons shimmer. I walked into the room closing the door behind me. I seen him turn toward me but then he just looked back out at the moon.

"Gaara I- " I couldn't even begin but seeing him again, It just uhh i don't know. Gaara turned toward me and walked over to me. All I wanted to do was be in his embrace but i held back.

"You deserve to know something if we continue together, but i don't know how badly you would react to it" He told me and I gulped wonderinng how bad it could be.

"I'm a - -- - vampire" I look at him and burst into laughter. He looks at me weird then I start laughing again.

"Now thats a good start but keep going" I tried to stop laughing. Gaara grabed my hand and lifted it to his lips smiling showing his teeth then sudden;y his teeth changed and he eyes turned red. I am looking at a real vampire.

"Ahhhh" I make a run for the door but he is infront of me in a split second.

"Sakura stop please" gaara begged pinning me to the wall with his hands on either side of me. My breathing quickened and tears threated to fall. Shit how could i have not seen it sooner, the quick movments, lack in apatite, oh yeah because i thought this stuff was make believe. I looked up at gaara seeing his face back to normal. I still can't help but feel attached. That was when the door opened reviling kankuro and temari. Gaara moved away from me and I looked at temari and kankuro.

"So all of you" My heart speeded up as they nodded yes. I slid down the wall and sat down taking it all in. "But you can't because the sun-"

"Myth that vampires made up" temari answered me.

"garllic, mirrors" they nodded there head no. I shivered getting up and looking at gaara.

"Lets take a walk" gaara motions for me and I walk with him as we walk outside, me not caring about frezzing or frostbit.

"So all this time" I aske shivering and he puts his jacket over me.

"We only tell people who matter the most to us" I nodd understanding that.

"So you eat- " I stopped looking at him and he smirks.

"Animals we never will harm humans" He said and i was really relived.

"I can't believe how well your taking this" Gaara told me and i looked down and was about to cry. Gaara made me look at him. Wiping away the tears that fell, he looked at me with those jade eyes. I get on my tippy toes and kiss him, wraping my arms around his neck as i pull him in still crying, he lifts me up still kissing me. He felt me crying and shivering and put me back down.

"Sakura-" Gaara started so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Gaara I-" I looked down crying "I can't - be with you" I felt a whole lot worse and tears started flowing out. I looked up at gaara and he looked for once really hurt which made me hurt worse.

"Gaara" I tried to stop my tears. "The first time I saw you when we bumpped into each other at the bar and you caught me, that was- " I couldn't even finish it I started crying again. "Thats when-- I knew Love at first sight really existed." I look at him knowing he was hurt and trust me I can feel it too.

"Why?" Gaara was finally able to say.

I look at him " In the end we could never work out" I looked up at him still crying. I hand him his jacket and walk off. I walk a second before turning around running to him jumping and crashing my lips on his for a last kiss before running to my car, starting up the engine and speeding away crying

--

--

**Like it......sorry it took me so long to post but I got a long going on...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously**_

_"I can't believe how well your taking this" Gaara told me and i looked down and was about to cry. Gaara made me look at him. Wiping away the tears that fell, he looked at me with those jade eyes. I get on my tippy toes and kiss him, wraping my arms around his neck as i pull him in still crying, he lifts me up still kissing me. He felt me crying and shivering and put me back down._

_"Sakura-" Gaara started so close I could feel his breath on my skin._

_"Gaara I-" I looked down crying "I can't - be with you" I felt a whole lot worse and tears started flowing out. I looked up at gaara and he looked for once really hurt which made me hurt worse._

_"Gaara" I tried to stop my tears. "The first time I saw you when we bumpped into each other at the bar and you caught me, that was- " I couldn't even finish it I started crying again. "Thats when-- I knew Love at first sight really existed." I look at him knowing he was hurt and trust me I can feel it too._

_"Why?" Gaara was finally able to say._

_I look at him " In the end we could never work out" I looked up at him still crying. I hand him his jacket and walk off. I walk a second before turning around running to him jumping and crashing my lips on his for a last kiss before running to my car, starting up the engine and speeding away crying._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_**Now**_

I was parked in my driveway just wishing that my dad would come back. I was just sitting here crying and its been an hour now sence I left him. I have been sitting in my car and just now started to feel the cold. I got out of my car and ran inside slamming my door shut, sliding down the other side of it trying so hard not to cry. I just sat there for a second before seeing my new dress that aqua gave to me and it was on the floor. I got up and went over and grabed it, taking it to my room. Opening my closet and hanging it up, it was the only thing that was hung up in there. I had to do something anything to keep my mind off everything. Then an idea came to mind. I pulled out my boxes pulling out my laptop and notebook. Don't ask my dad got me one and his buddy got me the other neither knowing what the other got me. I was looking for something entirly though. I pulled out all my boxes and was looking for my little steiro. I had my big one in my dads room but I didn't want that one. I looked at my closet and there was an ugly rug covering the middle of the closet and that was it. I grabed it and took it to the trash can outside. I went through my boxes and looked in the closet and seen something that wasn't there before.

There was a crack that made a rectangle in the floor board that at the end had a handle on it. What the hell. It had a lock on it too. I ran to my dads room and grabed the hammer outside of his tool box. I ran back and hammered the lock which came unlocked with my first swing. Wait why was it locked in the first place. I was really scared but I had to find out what was in there. I lifted the door quickley and looked. the door was huge, it took most of room of my closet. Then i looked and it was just board. Why would someone lock this. Then i heard something, I put my ear to the board and heard air. It was a false floor. I stood up and slambed my foot on the board and it fell and I stumbled falling back on the floor. I looked through the hole which I couldn't see anything.

_Ding ding_

I jumped hitting my head on the door. I quickly closed it and put the rug back over it. I closed my closet door and ran to the front door. When I opened it there was tenten.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh my sakura you look-" She couldn't get it out she just hugged me. "I am sorry about you and gaara" she whispered in my ear and my heart bumped hearing his name. I pulled away and looked at her.

"Please don't mention him" I asked looking down.

"Okay okay, I am here for you, hinata would have come but she's introuble with her dad" I looked at her and she shrugged "I don't know, her dads really stricked" I nodded glad I have them as my friends.

"You got me as long as you need me, I'll even stay the night with you" I smiled, I know I can trust her. I looked at the clock seeing it was 10:00 at night.

"You sure because I am not even sleepy" I told her and she smiled running to her car and coming back with her backpack filled with clothes.

"I'm sure, don't worry I am nowhere near sleepy ither" She said walking in and throwing her stuff on the couch.

"So what were you doing" Tenten asked me and I smiled

"I have to show you something that is really creepy but I just found it" I told her and she smiled. We walked in my room and she looked at the celing and the walls.

"Nice" tenten said pointing at the ceiling.

"Okay did you know about the last people who owned this house" I asked her opening my closet sitting on the floor and she joined me.

"umm they lived here about a week, playing there guitars really loud and left suddenly" Tenten said looking at me.

"Ohh well do you know anything about this" I ask her and remove the rug relevling the door. Tenten looked surprised and nodded no. I opened the door and me and tenten looked down but you couldn't see anything.

"There was fake board over it but I crushed it" I told her.

"Ohh umm yeah sakura we don't know whats down there it could be anything" Tenten told me and I smiled. Tenten knowing what I was going to do.

"Remember your with me for the night" I told her and she rolled her eyes at me.

I got up and ran in my dads room coming back with a flash light. I leaned down looking in the hole, tenten hovering over me as we look.

"It looks like stairs" there was stairs that weren't that far from were I was at but it was a drop. I put the flash light aside about to slide in the hole.

"Sakura are you stupid" tenten grabed me but I wanted to see what was in there. I grabed the sides of the wood about to lower myself in hoping tenten doesn't stop me when I end up slipping with my grip and falling in and hit eveything going down the stairs, and It stopped when I hit my back against something.

"SAKURA" I heard temari scream and jump in after me when the lights down there came just on. Tenten ran down the stairs and comes over to me. I get up feeling my arm hurting like hell and my back. I sit up looking at tenten asking if I am alright.

"Yeah I think I broke my arm and- " I shut up noticing the lights were on. Tenten helped me up as i wince, both of us looking around.

"How did you turn on the lights" I asked tenten

"I didn't" she said and I looked back at her and looked back at everything. It was all covered in dust but it was really beautiful. In the middle of the room was a red pool table then beside that over at the courner was a door with glass as the rest of the wall. Then I turned around seeing a bar that had a lot of drinks in the holes and beside that was stairs like four leading up to a black couch and a big huge tv against the wall. I walked wincing with pain but didn't care. I walked to the window wall and looked to see two rows of nice expensive guitars and I looked up to see there was sound systems set up around he whole place. My knees felt weak and I fell straight down to the floor.

"Sakura" tenten ran over to me "oh my god, sakura" tenten held me up and was carfull with my arm witch I couldn't even feel right now. I looked over to see tenten crying.

"Whats wrong" Then i look down and see my arm dripping blood. I try and look at the back of my arm to see that a huge piece of glass was in it.

"Come on were getting you to the hospital" Tenten told me helping me up.

"How are we going to get back up" I asked her and she looked at me. "here put your weight on the wall" I slid my arm on the wall while she ran around looking for who knows what.

"damnit" Tenten cursed and it was the first time I heard her cuse.

Tenten ran back over to me and ripped her shirt. "Sakura I am going to take the piece of glass out so hold on" tenten was having problems

"Just pull it out fast" I bit my lip to keep me from screaming. When she pulled it out, it hurt like fucking crazy. Then she tied her part of her shirt she ripped around my arm above my injury to stop the bleeding.

"Your smart" I told her

"And your pretty brave and stupid" I smiled at her and she laughed.

"We can use that ladder to get me out of here" I pointed to it right beside where i landed, it blends in so it was hard to see at first.

tenten grabed the ladder putting it in the right spot and I climbed up first.

"Look i found the light switch" I told her and knew she switched it on, it was right under the floor on the celing part. I got up and out and temari turned off the lights and closed it and closed the closet. Me and her went out the door and in her car.

Tenten was speeding like I was gonna die or somthing. I felt a little quizzy like I was going to faint. Well I did loose a lot of blood really fast.

"tenten promice me something" I asked her while she was driving really fast.

"Yeah anything girl just name it" She told me and I smiled

"don't tell anyone about this, don't call anyone please don't" I asked her beause the last thing I need is pitty.

"Sakura I" tenten started "Fine" she said and I smiled at her and that was the last thing I remember before I fainted.

--

--

--

I opened my eyes just to close them back again because the brightness of the lights. We must be in the hospital, god how I hate hospitals,

"Sakura" I heard a voice immidatly noticing it was tenten. I tried to open my eyes and and suceeded. I saw tenten and I was hurting all over.

"Sakura" tenten hovered over me as I try to find my voice. Tenten just smiles and helps me sit up so I can drink some water.

"haha I wont be taking a trip like that again for a while" I looked down at my arm seeing fluid running into my vein and I remove it.

"Sakura what are you doing" Tenten asked me and I looked at my arm that was now in a slinky. I looked behind where I seen stiches in my arm.

"I am getting out of here, I hate hospitals" I told her and she smiled

"good thing I checked you out about 5 minutes ago" I smiled at her and moved my feet to the side of the bed. I looked at the clock and it was 3:00 am, well I am defently not going to school tomorrow or is it today.

"Thank you" I told her and got off the bed a little woozy at first but it went away and I could walk.

"sakura You might want to change first" tenten said from behind me laughing and then I felt a drift and then noticed I was wearing a hospital gown. I quickly covered it up as tenten continued to laugh. Tenten handed me my clothes.

"The staff washed it but it didn't get all the blood out" She said and I smiled at her and went in the restroom to change. I changed back in my pj's and came back out.

"they said it wasn't really that bad to come back in a couple of days and they'll take the stiches out" tenten said then gasps when she seen me. "Holy shit, Sakura" I was wondering what was she talking about and I went back to the bathroom seeing bruses all over my left arm with the stiches and like two bruses on my other arm.

"Oh well it will heal" I told her and we left the hospital, getting in her car as we drove away.

I was looking at my arm and felt like shit but I was feeling good too for some reason.

"So want to clean up down there, I mean we have nothing but time unless you want to go to school tomorrow after-

"Sakura are you crazy you just hurt yourself falling down that damn hole and now you want to go back and clean it up" tenten said

"We can play with eveything, even the guitars if we do get it done" I looked at tenten and seen her smile and then I laughed

"Fine sence we have the ladder to help you get down" tenten told me and I smirked

"Yeah yeah you just want to rock and roll" I said pretending to play a guitar and streched my arm to far and had to pull it back in and wince.

"Sakura you are deffently one weird person, first you make us a rope thing at the spot we hand out from a high branch then you jump in the water from there which could have been suicide and now you hurt yourself because of curiosity." tenten said but I could tell she wasn't finish. "I have come to conclude that you are the most dumbass stupid bravest, retardest girl I have ever met" She said then looked at me.

"Aww thanks" I told her and we laughed "I think thats the best comment anyones ever gave me" I tell her and laugh. She pulled into my driveway and we got out walking into the house and straight to my room.

--

--

--

--

When we got down there and turned the light on I seen a glass bottle that was busted all over the stairs, seeing thats were I got that piece of glass in my arm from. I looked all around and loved everything this was awsome. I know I wont tell anyone I don't want to tell about this.

"This is awsome, all we have to do is dust everything" tenten told me and I laughed. I walked over to the pool table running my fingers against it. This place was awsome, it was like my own little sacuary.

"Sakura where is your dusters and stuff" tenten asked me

"In the cabnet beside the refrierator" I told her and she went back up the ladder.

I looked over toward the bar and it was awsome, I could have my own little party down here and no one would know. I walked over seeing bottles from like 1960's and 1970's. I walked over and there under the counter was two mini refrigerators. I opened and it was still running and cold. It was full of beer and wine. I opened the other one and it was full of liquer. I heard tenten come back down and i looked up.

"Tenten come here" I told her and she put the cleaning supplies down and ran over toward me.

"What is - it" Tenten seen it and smiled "Hell yeah sakura, you have now found the motherload" Tenten hugged me then remembered I was hurt and backed away.

"Yeah yeah, come on we have to get started" I told her smiling shoving her toward the dusters. It looked good down here except the dust and spider webs.

"I will get down the spider webs and sweep if you dust" I nodded my head agreeing.

I grabed the dust rag and dusted off the pool table first, then the bar which surprisingly wasn't really that dusty. Then the window and I looked over to see tenten on the bar trying to get the web right above her.

"Ahh ahh spider on me ahh" Tenten hopped down freaking out and ran over to me "Is it still on me, please look" I just busted out laughing and nodded no "That really was not funny, stupid spider" Tenten told me which made me laugh even harder.

"I'll be right back" Tenten told me and I looked at her weird. She went up the ladder and came back down with my notebook and labtop. I smiled at her and she sat them both on the pool table.

"I thought you wanted to rock and roll" I asked her

"Nah I'lll do that later" tenten told me and we laid up on the pool table beside each other. I was just playing games online and she was talking to some people through im instant message.

"Umm sakura can I ask you a question and you wont get mad" Tenten asked me and I looked at her.

"Sure what?" I asked her

"What happened between you and gaara?" Temari asked. I swallowed hard and really didn't want to answer her question because I was afraid I was going to start crying.

"Its just me and him would never work out is all" I shruged trying to show her it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh okay, just going to tell you if Neji ever breaks up with me, I'll be back on your doorstep asking for another girls night just the two of us" I smiled and tenten bumpped me.

"Well maybe one not quite like this but yeah we will" I told her and we laughed

"Yeah without the hospital and getting hurt thing" She said.

After that all we really did was play games for a while then well I was the first one that fell asleep.

--

--

--

--

--

I woke up hearing rain and looked at my computer to see what time it was. I can't believe that I fell asleep on the pool table and its almost 2:30 damn. I sat up and yawned.

"Tenten" I said and shook her

"Huh?" She looked over at me

" What time do you have work" I asked her and that woke her right up.

"Ahh what time is it" She asked and I told her. "Ughh I have to be there early today, uhh around umm like 3:00 shit" We got off the pool table and I turned off the computers and we went up stairs. I shut and covered the hole.

"I have to be at work at 3:00 too" I told tenten who was now in the middle of my room changing her clothes.

"Really where do you work now" tenten asked me

"Umm the little clothes shop in town" I told tenten and she smiled

"Cool I'm gonna need a discount on my clothes" tenten winked at me and I laughed at her.

I quickly looked through my boxes with of course one hand and got out a pink tang top and black elastic sweat pants because I couldn't find my jeans. I slipped on my pants with hardly any trouble but taking my shirt off and putting the pink one on was hard even with tenten helping me.

"Why do I have to wear this damn slinky anyway?" I cursed

"Its so you don't rip out the stiches before they need to come out" tenten said putting my boots on my feet.

"So how are we going to put your coat on" I groaned.

"My gosh it was hard enough with the shirt, just drap it over me" Tenten did what I said and drapped my black coat over me and then we headed out. Missing one day of school wont kill me so whatever. We got in our cars wishing each other to have a good day and tenten made fun of me and said not to fall. I started up my engine heading to work.

--

--

--

--

When I got to work I parked in the side on the courner and It didn't look like she was busy. I walked in and she was at the cash register reading a magazine till she seen me.

"Hey sakura why-" she stopped seeing my slinky on my arm, damn slinky. I walked over to the chair beside her and sat down and my coat fell off but I didn't really care about that.

"What happened" Aqua asked seeing my bruses and my stiches now.

"Ohh nothing, fell down steps and a piece of glass got stuck in me is all" I said then looked over to see a guy in the store looking at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, did it hurt" aqua asked me

"Well at first kinda but I am use to it, I mean at my old school people dared me to do things that they would never do because I never turned down a dare, and I have practically broke every bone in my body at least once, and trust me you don't want broken collarbone, it hurts like crazy" I told her and she just stared at me.

"Girl I wish I was like you, except I hate to have a broken bone" Aqua said and shook and I laughed.

"Yeah you should have seen my friend that was with me, she kinda went crazy not knowing what to do" I laughed and aqua was just looking at me.

"So how did you brake the bones you broke" I looked up seeing that guy, guess he was listing and now he was headed straight toward us. He had shaggy not long but not really short brown hair. He had on a blue shirt and I could see all his muscles threw it and black baggy pants.

"Umm really long story" I told him

"I can keep up" He said and I looked over at aqua and she nodded her head saying I could then I got an idea.

"Only if you buy something first" I told him and he smirked and aqua started laughing.

"Smart" he said then headed back for the guys side and came back with a guys shirt, i don't even think he would ever wear that but oh well. Aqua rung him up and then he just sat on the other chair beside aqua so I was looking at both of them.

"Okay umm when I was 3, I broke my right arm because the kids dared me that I wouldn't go across the big kids monkey bars and I did. When I was 7, that was when I broke my right leg and got stiches in the other one because I was dared to ride a bike down a steep hill without brakes and flipped off of it. Then on my 9th birthday, I was giving skates and broke my left leg." I looked at them and they incouraged me to go on. "Okay then when I was 12, my friend landed on my left arm and broke it when we were playing football in the backyard. Then when I was 14, I broke my collarbone because I was dared that I wouldn't jump off a brige and I did but no one mentioned the waterfall and I fell hit the water then slambed into a huge rock" Aqua gasped at that and I laughed "Then like when I was about to turn 17, My dad came home and decided to take me with him to a local stakeout he was doing because he thought that the drug dillers wouldn't show so for hours we sat in the cop car eating and playing cards, that was till the drugies showed up and my dad caught them and they pointed a gun at my dad before he could get his out and I got out of the car and they thought he had another cop with him so he shot me in the stomach" Aqua looked at me in a sorry way but I just smiled.

"Do you have a scar?" Brown headed boy asked,I got off the high chair and pulled up my shirt to show them the scar. He looked at it and put his hand on it which made me jump back.

"Sorry your hands cold" I told him but the real truth was that I didn't like anyone touching it.

"So your dad is a-" he started

"FBI agent and is never home, but whatever" I told him and didn't believe that I just did and I don't even know who he is.

"My name's sai" he said like I asked that outloud. He went back around the register and looked at me, he grabed something from his pocket and wrote down something own it and gave it to me.

"Call me when you want a dare that doesn't brake bones but is very pleasurable" he smirked and I got chills. I took the card and he left, I looked over at aqua and seen she was laughing at me.

"Not funny" I said

"Yeah but hey he's cute" She said and I smiled then frowned.

"No I just got out of a relationship who I really loved the guy but it wouldn't work out so I broke it off" I told her and she looked at me with simpathy. "Do you have a guy" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"4 years now and i'm engaged" She opened a locked cabinet and showed me the ring.

"You got a good guy i'm guessing" I said then looked at the ring before she put it back.

"Yeah well he's in the marines sence 2 years ago and I get to see him like a couple days every like 3 to 6 months" Aqua said and now I was ashamed because I was sorry for my pittifull life.

"Sorry" I told her but she just smiled

"Oh don't be I have something that reminds me of him everyday, come here" Aqua said and I followed her into the back room to see a whole lot of kids toys and a crib with a kid in it sleeping. Then we walked back out before we woke her up.

"aww she's cute but how old is she?" I asked aqua

"She will be 3 on the 4th of july" Aqua smiled and I did too.

"Aww you got a independence day baby" I told her and she laughed.

"Yeah I did and she's hardly any trouble, I got her to sleep for a nap right before you got here" aqua told me and I smiled.

"Whats her name" I asked

"Layla" Aqua said and I thought that it was a beautiful name.

"Sakura I am about to close" She said and she didn't need to say no more. I hopped off the stool and told her buy then left.

I was so freaken hungry so when I seen a cafe down the street I just had to go there. Sence I haven't ate anything in a day. I drove over and walked in and I was cute inside. There was a bar thing going all around and tables that had red seats.

"Table for one" A old lady came up to me and said and I just pointed to the bar. I walked up and sat on the bar looking at there specials. An old guy came over to me and asked me what I wanted.

"Cheeseburger special please" I told him and it contained a tea, fries, cheeseburger and I just ordered side order of pickels for nothing.

"Hey never thought I would have seen you here" I looked over to see sai. just great. He came over to me with his drink and sat beside me.

"Thought of my offer yet" Sai said in my ear sending chills up my spine. I turned to him now feeling his hot breath on my face.

'I'm sorry but I would never sleep with you" I told him and he held his hands up.

"Okay okay you win this round but What will happen when you have no one else" He told me and got up and left just when my food got there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

_I was so freaken hungry so when I seen a cafe down the street I just had to go there. Sence I haven't ate anything in a day. I drove over and walked in and I was cute inside. There was a bar thing going all around and tables that had red seats._

_"Table for one" A old lady came up to me and said and I just pointed to the bar. I walked up and sat on the bar looking at there specials. An old guy came over to me and asked me what I wanted._

_"Cheeseburger special please" I told him and it contained a tea, fries, cheeseburger and I just ordered side order of pickels for nothing._

_"Hey never thought I would have seen you here" I looked over to see sai. just great. He came over to me with his drink and sat beside me._

_"Thought of my offer yet" Sai said in my ear sending chills up my spine. I turned to him now feeling his hot breath on my face._

_'I'm sorry but I would never sleep with you" I told him and he held his hands up._

_"Okay okay you win this round but What will happen when you have no one else" He told me and got up and left just when my food got there._

_**Now**_

When I got home it was around 10:00pm and I was worn out and really tired. I just crawed into my bed and fell asleep.

--

--

--

--

--

_Ding dong_

I opened my eyes a little and looked over to see that it was 7:00 in the morning so I didn't have much time before school and someone was at the door.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong_

"Coming" I struggled to get out of my bed and went to open the door.

"Tenten?" I asked wondering what she was doing here so early.

"Come on, take a shower and I'll help you get dressed for school" tenten said and I hugged her with my good arm.

"Thank you" I smiled at her and she motioned for me to go and hurry.

I went in my room and grabed my white pants and green shirt then ran in the bathroom for a shower. I slowly removed my slinky wincing at the pain. I slowly removed my shirt and bra then the rest was easy. I slipped in the shower under some warm water, which felt so good. When I got out that was when I was in hell again. I put on my panties and pants and pulled my bra over but couldn't clip it. I grabed my shirt and went in the living room looking for tenten and she looked at me and laughed.

"Not funny please hook my bra in the back" I turned around and she hooked it. I didn't have my slinky on so it really hurt to move my arm but I had to get my shirt and coat on before I put that back on. Putting my shirt on was no problem but my black coat was hard to put on. Me and tenten shruggled to put it on and I was hurting the whole time. Finially whe we did get it on she zipped it up half way and I put my slinky back on adn she pt my hair in a bun.

"I hate going to school like this" I told tenten truthfully

"Well girl if anyone says anything i'll have your back" tenten told me and I smiled at her. "Now come on get your stuff, your riding with me to school, I have something to tell you" tenten smiled and I grabed my bookbag and followed her to her car.

"So what did you have to tell me" I asked tenten as she was driving.

"I am having a huge party tonight well because my parents are leaving tonight and they will be back friday so I can't have the party over the weekend so yeah and you are coming right?" Tenten asked me

"Of course wouldn't miss it" I looked over and smiled "So who all are you inviting"

"Everyone and anyone plus whoever they want to bring" Tenten told me parking in her space.

"Pshh as long as its little" I looked over at tenten and we laughed.

"Come on girl before were late" tenten laughed and we got out walking in the building. As soon as we got in the first bell rung and people started going into classrooms.

Me and tenten walked threw the halls and people were staring at me, I am guessing because of this damn slinky. We walked into our first block and there was another substitue like the other day. Me and tenten walked to our back seats and sat down. People were talking about me the whole time, then sasuke came and sat infront of me.

"So what happen to your arm" he asked me and tenten was talking before I could

"none of your damn buisness Sas-gay" tenten said and people in the room started laughing including me. sasuke looked over at me and smirked then moved back to his seat.

Then the door opened and someone was coming in late. I looked up to see that it was _him_ and gaped. Tenten looked at him then back at me. Sai gave the teacher his late slip and smirked walking as all the girls almost drooled over him toward me. Then he sat in the seat where moments before sasuke had.

"Sakura" He said and then I just now snapped back into reality.

"You two know each other?" tenten said and sai looked over to her and smiled

"You could say that sence we met yesturday at her work" He extended his hand "My name is sai" Tenten shook his hand.

"Tenten, so your new?" She asked and I was still astonished and knew the rest of the year I was going to be annoyed by him.

"Well actually I was here yesturday but you would have known that if ither of you showed up but I don't blame you" He looked down at my arm knowing sence today people were talking about it that it had to happen between the last two days.

"So whats your classes" tenten asked him wanting to get to know him

"umm this one, advanced art" My eyes got wider please not all my classes " then technology" I sighed in relief. "Last p/e" tenten was surprised

"cool you have this one and pe with me and art, p/e and this one with sakura" tenten said and sai looked at me surprised. I looked over and seen neji trying to get tenten's attention.

"Tenten I think your boo wants you" I told her and she flushed a dark shade of pink but then looked back at sai and was digging threw her purse.

"Sai I am having a huge party tonight, invite who you want and come to this address" I stared at tenten blankly, she wrote down her address and gave it to him.

"Will you be there" sai directed that one straight to me.

"Of course she will" tenten said smiling at me "now if you will excuss me" Tenten left me for her boyfriend ughh how tippical.

"So" sai said putting his head down on my desk.

"Yes I thought about your offer" I told him and he sat right up eyebrows raised

"You have?" he asked and I almost laughed

"Of course not, I don't have to think about it because it will always be a no" I laughed and he looked at me smirking. "What?"

"Ohh I was just thinking of how good you could be in bed" He told me and I was looking at him.

"Sorry you never gonna get the privlage of finding out foreal" I said keeping it going, not wanting him to win at his game.

"We'll see, we'll see" He said looking up and down me before turning around.

I really just need to be single for a while, I don't need anyone except my friends, thats all you need in the end anyway right, yeah just my friends.

_ring ring_

I got up and grabed my bag hoping to get out before sai started to follow sence we have the same second block but there was no such luck sence he ran and caught up with me.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to get away from me" sai smirked which I got to say when he does it looks really ohh what am I thinking about ughh.

"Yeah I was, got a problem with it" I told him entering the class seeing gaara in the seat next to were I sit and it pained me to see him and of course he looked at me seeing me with the damn slinky on my arm and I knew he wanted to ask what happened, but what was worse was that sai sat down right beside me, I thought a girl sat beside me. I looked around trying to find the girl and found her with a bunch of other girls.

"I traded spots with her, didn't feel right surrounded by girls with my heart taken by another" He looked at me and now I could feel gaara looking at me but it pained me to see if he was.

"Oh so your heart was takin by a guy, thats great you know you could have told me you were gay-"

_ring ring _

Sai smirked at me and I had to give him that round. I looked at Mrs. heart waiting for directions on what we were supose to paint today. She looked at me and I seen hurt in her eyes.

"Sakura what on earth happened to you" Mrs Heart asked and I could see everyone in the classroom was staring at me.

"Oh nothing just some accident with glass" I told her and hoped she wouldn't push it any further which she didn't yet people were still staring at me.

"Okay, umm everyone listen up, today I am actually giving a real assignment, the best ones will be displayed in the case and the rest will be sent with you home" She said and everyone was listing waiting for our assignments.

"I want you to draw your own planets, with your own favorite colors and put stuff in there that you like, umm like maybe your favorite food, band, anything you like'' Mrs heart finished and went back to her desk.

I decided to draw a planet almost as big as the paper, just left a little room at the top for the title and room at the bottom for my name.

"So what are you making" sai looked over at me and smirked

"Umm you'll see maybe, just pay attention to your own planet" I told him and he shrugged and went back to painting.

I decided to paint my planet different shades of blue going around the inside of my planet, then I would have to come up with something I like to put in the middle. This was really hard to do with one hand but I managed. I wanted to just ripp up this slinky and throw it away. I was trying to think of a name for my planet while I was painting, she said it has to do with something you like so what if I name it night planet. I don't know I guess I will just keep it plan and name it that. I decided to put a single black rose with the middle of it turnning red and the black rose petals falling off.

"Ahh we have out first displayed masterpiece"Mrs heart said and I looked over to see it named planet lacy with a detailed pizza in the middle. It was really good because the pizza was detailed.

When I was drawing I know I could feel gaara looking at me now and then but I never looked back. By the time I had got done with mine there was 7 masterpieces up and she just now added gaara's. His was a masterpiece that looked like a moving hole. It was awsome and colorfull. I turned mine in and she said it was really really good and she added it beside gaara's. I walked back to my seat and sat down looking down not wanted to look at gaara.

"Well get ready to be outshined kids" sai said to me talking as I was actually a kid. He grabed his art work and walked over to the teacher.

"Kids look at this, it is truely brillant" Mrs heart said and she usually likes my drawings the best but now hump. Whats the big deal what did he do draw hisself in the middle. Everyone rushed over to see it and I got up to see what the fuss was about and heard gaara follow me. I walked over passing sai seeing people scowl at me for some reason. Then I seen it, there he has drawed me black hair, green shirt, black jacket, but the only thing he didn't add was my ugly looking slinky and I smiled because he didn't add it.

_Ring ring_

I looked back to see sai leaving with his stuff, so I ran back and grabed my stuff and was going to try and catch him. I ran out in the hall and seen him going the way I had to go anyway but I got pulled back when I tried to run after him. When I looked back I seen that gaara had pulled me back.

"What?" I asked him

"How did you really get hurt" Gaara said in a low voice

"Glass okay, I really don't have to tell you everything now" I told him and it hurt me more then I would like to admit. I started to walk off again and he grabed my good hand.

"Gaara please don't" I told him and started walking again toward photography class.

When I got there like it had been today everyone was looking at me because of this damn slinky thing. I just took a seat in the front because like always gaara will sit in the back, which he did.

_ring ring_

"Okay class now today we have to go into the next door room to print your pictures out and see who will be the winners."Mr G said and people cheered.

Everyone started to quickly go next door then I stoof up and got right at the door.

"Sakura stay behind for a second" I stopped and walked back over to his desk.

"Yes" I said knowing this was about my arm.

"This was why you was absent yesturday" Mr. G asked

"Yes, I would have came but it was like 3:00 in the morning before I got back home from the hospital" I told him and he nodded.

"What happened?" He asked me and I knew if I told him gaara would know because vampires of course have good hearing but o well I can't lie.

"I fell down a couple stairs and a broken piece of glass was on one of the steps" I told him and he nodded again understanding

"You be carefull girl, don't go around acting all crazy, you'll hurt yourself more" He told me and I smiled.

then he made a nodd toward the door telling me I was dismissed. I grabed my camera and went next door with everyone else. Which most of the people already had there pictures in there hands ready to turn in. I got to a printer and printed off my pictures and just stood there waiting for instructions.

Then Mr. G came in the room and everyone quickly stopped talking and looked at him.

"I will not look at whose photo's are who's I will just close my eyes and hold out my hand, then you put them in my hand and I will got back to my room and then return with two winners. Does that sound fair." Mr G said and we all cheered. Then he closed his eyes and everyone come up putting there pictures in his hands.

"Everyone's pictures here" Mr G asked still not opening his eyes.

"Yes" everyone said almost at the same time, it was sorta like a chours. Mr. G took the pictures back to his room to pick.

Everyone huddled around each other hoping that one another won it, and telling each other what there pictures were. I just wanted one of mine to win not really caring which one, felt like an enternaty before he came back in. Then Mr G returned with two photo's in his hands and every student huddled around him. Then he held up two photo's. The insect one that won was a masquito on a car, which you could hardly see the insect and they hardly ever stayed still so who ever took that one was really good. Then the outside one was building and a sunrise from a bu- wait that one was mine, oh my gosh it was mine.

"Everyone step back" Mr G said and everyone obeyed. "The two winners please come and stand infront of me. I stepped out infront of him and he smiled at me. Then the insect one was gaara, whoaa wait gaara. I had to double check to make sure.

"Sakura you will recive two 100's for yours and gaara you will recive one" Mr. G said then everyone was looking at the photos and I grabed my camera going back into the other room. Then everyone followed what I was doing and did the same.

_ring ring_

I grabed my stuff, pushing my camera in in then made my way to the locker room.

When I got there I knew I wasn't going to be able to play anything which is going to suck just to sit around and so nothing but whatever. My arm was hurting as much as it has been, it has just been iching like crazy which they said when its itching is when its healing. I walked into the locker room seeing temari, tenten and hinata and the two that didn't know I hurt my arm gaped at me. I just ignored them and walked in where the coach was at.

"Sakura what on earth happened to you" she asked

"Yeah I got hurt, umm do I have to dress out sence it seems I wont be able to play anything anyway" I asked her sad that I wont be able to play my favorite sport.

"No you just go in the gym and sit on the benches" She told me

I walked out not paying attention to my friends and walked into the gym. People looked at me left and right like they have been doing all day. I just can't wait till these stiches get taken out. I walked to the bench and sat on the first one now even bothering to look up and see if gaara was there or not.

"Sakura?" I looked up to see kiba coming down from the top.

"Hey" I told him then I seen someone else.

"Kakuro, I didn't even know you had P/E" I told him and laughed as he sat on my right and kiba sat on my left.

"Wait for 2 other people before I tell you what happened to me" I was not going to tell my story more then once.

"Okay but your going to tell us" kiba said and i laughed

"yes I promice" I told him.

"Oh are you going to tenten's party tonight" Kiba asked me and I smiled

"Of course, she's my friend, I got the backstage pass" We laughed then I seen temari, hinata and tenten coming over to me.

"Sakura I wasn't going to tell them what happened, I was going to let you if you wanted to" tenten said and I slide back one so they could sit below me and I could look at the as I talk.

"Okay I just got some stiches because I fell down some stairs and there just happen to be glass on the stairs and a big piece got stuck in me, but tenten was there so she helped me and took me to the hospital" I looked down at them then

"So thats why you weren't here" kiba said and I nodded. I looked up seeing the guys playing basketball and I just wish I could play without worring about my stitches.

"Did it hurt" Kankuro asked and tenten started laughing and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry but this girl didn't even know the glass was in her till I freaked out" tenten said and then everyone looked at me.

i shrugged "I was just numb, I didn't feel the pain" I told them and they nodded.

"Everyone if you are not playing basketball, you will loose particiapation points" Coach said and kiba and kankuro hugged me before walking off and tenten went off laughing (retard) I said under my breath.

"Sorry I i was gro-unded" hinata said feeling sorry

"Don't worry about it girl, its all good" I told her and then she walked off. Then it was just me and temari alone.

"Are you mad at me" temari asked and I looked at her as she come up and sat beside me.

"No I just needed time" I said looking down

"Sakura, gaara really misses you. Now all he ever does is stay in his room with the door locked" temari told me and of course I felt guilty.

"I don't know how to help that, besides just giving him time" I looked around the gym and spotted gaara up at the top by his self

"It breaks my heart to see him like that, it really does but I just don't want to be with a guy that I could love but never have a future with" I told temari

"okay okay i forfit" Temari backed away slowly and went down to join hinata and tenten in playing basketball.

I looked up at where gaara was sitting again and I couldn't help it he just looked sad. I walked up the bleachers and sat down beside him. He glanced my way but then just kept his eyes somewhere else.

"Gaara" I said and started hurting.

"Please look at me" I pleaded and he finally after a minute looked at me.

"I'm sorry I hurt you I just thought- "Gaara stood up while I was talking

"You thought wrong" he told me and walked off down and to the other side of the bleachers.

It was so hard not to cry. I felt one tear fall down my face but I-

"So let me get this right gaara is your ex boyfriend" I looked over to see sai, He came over and sat beside me.

"None of your damn buisness" I snaped at him and anothe tear fell. I had forgoten he had this block with me and I just wish that he would go away.

"Sorry" He said and did I just hear him right. I looked over and he started laughing.

"I am capable of applogizing" He laughed and just walked back down the bleachers

_ring ring_

I ran down the bleachers about to cry again and into the locker room, grabing my stuff and I ran into tenten coming out.

"I'll meet you at the car" I told her and he nodded her head.

I ran off into the parking lot and toward her car. When I got inside of her car and shut the door thats when I started balling my eyes out. I heard someone running then I seen the other car door open and tenten slid in and just hugged me.

"I'm okay" I said sniffeling as tenten let go "I'm okay" I told her

"You sure because we could skip work to you know" tenten smiled and I laughed

"No I have to go, sorry about that"

"Don't appologize for crying, every human being does it" Tenten speed away.

"Yeah well I feel like a wimp" I said and tenten looked at me before turning back to the road.

"Don't do that, your not a wimp" tenen told me but I couldn't help but feel like one.

tenten parked in my driveway and I told her bye. I grabed my stuff throwing it as soon as I got in my room. I ran and ate some food which was left over from the burger last night that I had them save me. I ate them left for work.

--

--

--

--

--

When I got to work there was more cars there which mean't business. I got out of the car and ran in quickly.

"Sorry aqua, sorry i'm late" I told her walking around the couner sitting on the stool beside her.

"Thats okay girl, don't worry about it" I looked at her and gosh she could forgive for about anything and I couldn't believe why, then I seen layla in her arms.

"Here take her while I ring up the nice man" Aqua had a sence and she just knew how to talk to people to make them feel better. I took layla in my arms which she was two, which she could walk and talk.

"Hey whats your name" I asked seeing if she would answer to me.

"layla" She said quietly and I smiled at her.

Then aqua came back over to me and grabed her putting her down on the floor and crowched down with her.

"Are you tired honey" aqua asked and layla made a fake yawn which was cute I guess to say that she was indeed sleepy.

"I'll tuck her in" I said and aqua picked layla back up.

"Want her to tuck you in" aqua said pointing to me and layla was not shy at all she opened her arms out to me which I held her and took her back to her crib tucking her in the cribe.

When I came back out our last customer just left and we were alone again in this huge store.

"You know what I do here when theres no customers and i'm bored" Aqua asked me and I just nodded my head no.

"Try on stuff of course" Aqua said and I smiled at her

"OKay but I will not try on a dress" I told her and she laughed

"deal" she said

I tried on a couple of things, like blue pants, blue short, acually I didn't try on any shirts because it would be hard to get out of them. I looked and seen 2 dollar short and tried them on and I started piling up stuff that I was going to buy. So far I had like 3 pairs of shorts for two dollars and 3 tang tops that matched them. Aqua was trying on dressed, she tried on a nice blue one and I whistled

"Ohh you got curves who knew" I said when she came out and we laughed

"Shut up" and she went back in.

She tried on a lot of cute dressed that showed off all her features in one way or another, I had my camera and was taking pictures of her in different dresses. When we were all done I acted like a customer and she rang up my clothes.

"15.72 mam" aqua said and I laughed which made her laugh. Then I gave her the money and acted like I was going out but came back. I looked outside seeing that it was already dark.

"dang that fast" I said and she nodded.

"Hey I guess were gonna close" Aqua said the hugged me.

--

--

--

--

--

I grabed my bag and told her bye. Hopping in my car driving to tenten's party. It was 9:38 so I hope the party was still going because after everything I really need to have some fun. I drove threw town and continued threw the woods were the houses were. It took me like maybe 15 minutes to get the then like 5 mintutes to find a parking space because everyplace was taken. Then I spotted someone leaving who was right infront of her house and there was a whole lot of people running around having fun. I parked and got out.

"Sakura you made it" I looked over to see kiba coming toward me

"OF course I did" I told him and hugged him with my good arm. He didn't let go that easy though, he looped threw my arm and walked me inside to see a lot of people dacing and loud music. I looked and wished that I could get out there and dance but my arm. damn arm.

"Sakura" I turned to see temari, tenten and hinata coming my way.

"I love your party" I told them in like a scream.

"Thanks" tenten said then they took my good arm away from kiba and drug me out onto the dancing part.

I started dancing, getting into the rythem. I always loved to dance and it seemed I could still dance pretty good even though my arm was messed up. We all had fun bumpping each other and playing out on the dance floor. I was actually having fun, a lot of fun and I am really glad I came. It even got funnier when kiba and kankuro joined us. I had to laugh because there moves were well not good but they tried.

"I'll be right back going to get a drink" I yelled to them over the music.

I walked into the kitchen and poured me some drink.

"Oh sakura" I turned around and put my cup down seeing sasuke across the counter from me.

"Here alone I see" He said and I laughed

"Its a party, a lot of people come alone" I told him and he smirked come around the counter.

"But they don't leave alone" He whispered in my ear and backed me up till I had my back on the frig.

"Sasuke If you think for a minute that I would ever like you, well your wrong" I tried to leave but sasuke had one had on my arm and the other on the refrige holding me in place.

"Sasuke let me go" I tried to go again but he just pushed his body against mine.

"Wouldn't that feel so good it were in bed together" He rubbed against me again.

"Yeah I can see that its pleasurable for you but for me no" I tried to punch his chest but he just laughed at me and rubbed against me again except this time he moaned.

"Sasuke get away from me" I yelled and he laughed some more.

"Damnit stop sasuke" I yelled and she started kissing my neck. I rose my knee but he caught it.

"Tisk tisk tisk sakura you know how much damage that can do" Sasuke said and I got pissed and started stuggling anyway possible just to get lose.

"Damnit stop" I said because his had was on my stiches, then in a motion I couldn't even see till it happened that sasuke was now laying on the ground.

I looked up to see that sai had decked him. Sai cupped my face

"Are you okay?" He asked but I couldn't answer so I just shoot my head. Then he was looking over at sasuke who got up and ran off.

"Sakura are you okay" I seen tenten come in and I smiled

"Yeah I'm just gonna go home, yeah ughh nice party, sorry" I don't even know if that was a sentece but I said it. I ran out of the house straight to my car.

I got in my car and drove off. Right now the only thing that I needed was to be alone, and my house was perfect for that, so lonly and everything.

--

--

--

--

--

I parked in my drive way, shutting off the engine. I just sat there for a minute because I didn't want to go and be alone anymore, I decided that I didn't want to be alone but I didn't have anywhere else to go but maybe back to the party but that wasn't going to happen so I got out of the car carrying my new clothes and walked into my house. Really lonly without my dad, I just wish that he would come back already.

I was hurting really bad were my stiches were. I took off my slinky and slowly removed my jacket to see that some of my stiches were ripped out. damnit I can't believe it, I shoud go back and kick him where it hurts. But I just walked into the bathroom and cleaned up the blood on my arm. Then changed into my pjs which were my new peace sign shorts and my white top.

I decided not to put my slinky back on because it really wasn't helping anyway. I looked in the mirror and seen one more bruse on that arm and it was a finger bruse. I looked awful so I pulled my hair out of the bun to hopefully help but of course it didn't. I walked into my dads bedroom sence I didn't feel like sleeping on my bed plus his is really high with thick covers so i know i'll be comfortable. I pulled back the covers to get ready for bed.

_ding dong_

Who the hell would be at my house this late. I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Sai what-" I forgot sai hasen't seen my bruses.

"Sakura what happen to you" sai said coming in shutting the door behind him.

"I told you I fell down stairs" I told him walking to my dads room seeing him follow.

"I didn't know that you were that bad" sai said moving to touch my arm but I moved it away from him.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better" I said sarcasticly hopping on the tall bed and sai hopped in beside me.

"I'm not sleeping with you" I told him and he shrugged

"I don't care, I just came here to make sure you were okay" Yeah right I knew that was a lie.

Sai then was looking down and I followed his gaze to my knee. "I told you I got stiches there" I told him and he pressed his hand against it slowly, then he pulled back and I looked at him.

He traced over my arm which was hurting but his hand felt nice, then his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't pull away for some reason. maybe it was his blue eyes because they were beautiful. Then he pulled away and I looked down.

"Well I better get going i only came to make sure you were okay" He started getting of the bed but then i grabed his hand and he turned around.

"Please, I don't want to be alone" I can't believe I was saying this to sai.

I moved back the covers so I was under and sai got up and under it too. I turned and looked at him and he cupped my face and kissed me so tenderly, then pulled back and I smiled. I laid down in the covers, my back against him so my good arm was against the bed and my bad one was up. Sai cafefully wraped his arm around me and pulled me tight in his embrace. Then I moved my good hand up to his and we interwined our fingers. I looked back at him and he kissed my hurt arm and I smiled at him and fell fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

--

--

--

--

I woke up noticing sence I was right near a window that it was dark outside. I looked down and smiled, mine and sai's hands were still interwined. I turned a little careful not to wake him up or hurt my arm. I turned so now I was flat on my back looking at sai sleep. What is with him, he is an ass one minute and nice and sweet the next. Then the next thing I knew sai was moving and woke up looking straight at me smirking. He moved and kissed my hurt arm, and I smiled at him.

"Your warm" I told him and he smirked.

"Thanks" He said and raised an brow, and I laughed looking over seeing it was 3:00am, we haven't even been asleep that long damn.

"Did I wake you" I said looking into his eyes and couldn't seem to look away.

"no you didn't" He said still smirking

"What?" He knew what I mean't. Why was he still smirking.

"Told you I would have you" He said and I laughed

"You said you would sleep with me, and-

"Well technically I did sleep with you" He said catching me.

"Yeah but-

"I didn't exactly say it had to be sexual" He said and I laughed.

"Okay okay you won" I said moving away from him to get off the bed.

"Where you going?" He asked me and I turned toward him and smiled

"Bathroom, where else" I laughed and went in the bathroom.

When I came out, he was no longer in my dads room, I looked around and ended up finding him in my room looking at my walls. I walked in and up behind him.

"Who's room is this?" Sai asked

"Mine" I told him and he turned to me "I sleep in my dads room when its cold till he gets back so I can go shopping for my room" I answered his question that he was about to ask I guess.

"I like it" He said moving to me. I smiled at him and he bent down about to kiss me when

_bang (glass shattering)_

Me and sai were startled. I looked toward the hall and could here someone talking.

"Sakura hid somewhere" sai turned to me and said but I wasn't listing. Then I thought of my secret whole that both of us could hid in.

"Sai follow me please" I moved toward the closet hearing things in the livingroom being thrown. I was scared out of my witz but I had to make sure both of us stayed safe. I opened the closet opening the door from under the carpet. Sai looked at me but we had no time. Sai came over to me and bent down.

"Sakura get down there and I will shut the door and make sure they know your not here" I was nodding my head no on the verg of crying.

"Please I need you, please don't be a hero" I pleaded with him but he didn't listen.

"Do as I say sakura before they come in here, and I'll distract them" Sai said to me and kissed my forehead before walking out in the livingroom.

I thought about it for a second, hearing two robbers argue and yell at each other about what they were going to do to sai. I can't have it, no not have someone killed because of me. Then I heard one of the robbers say something about killing him and I shut the door and put the carpet back over it. I slowly walked to the hall seeing sai with his hands in the air. Stupid sai, idiot gah I have to have to balls.

"Listen you could kill me" I heard sai start talking and I looked up at him. "But that wouldn't help you, it would only increase the length of time you will spend in prison, lets see robbery maybe a couple years but murder" I heard one of the guys sigh.

"Well we don't plan on getting caught" I heard and I knew I had to do something.

"nooo" Sai looked over at me and the other two were surprised as well and I went right infront of sai.

"Ohh isn't that sweet, trying to save her boyfriend" I seen the boys were brothers because they looked a lot like each other. The tall older one was talking to me and looked all over me. I forgot that I was still in my booty shorts and white top.

"Well we can have some fun with this" The big brother said ooking at me licking his lips but the younger brother was staring at his brother.

Sai grabed me and threw me behind him "You will not touch her" sai sounded really pissed. great

"Have you forgot about something" He older brother said walking toward sai with his gun pointing at sai. He walked up right infront of him and I could do nothing but watch. "I have an advantage over you" He said and laughed like this was all a big game.

"This was not part of the plan" The little brother said to the big one

"Shut up" and the little brother did. "Here hold this" The big brother gave his little brother his gun.

The little brothers gun was pointed straight toward sai. "Try anything and he will shoot you" The big brother said to sai and I nodded tell sai please not to do anything.

The big brother made his was and pulled my hands behind my back and moved me toward the couch. I sat down beside him on my couch while the little brother kept the guns on sai.

"Now little brother you need to learn, shoot him" I looked at them seeing they were serious

"Noo" I got up and started to run but the big brother grabed me and slambed me to the floor.

"shoot him now damnit" His big brother was yelling now but the little brothers hands were trembaling.

"Sorry" The little brother glanced back at me and was about to pull the trigger.

"Please stop, please no" I started crying and the big brother smiled at me. "Please no" I begged and sai was just helpless.

"Don't" We stopped and looked over at sai. "Kill me but let her go, she will say she's never seen you before" The big brother started laughing.

"Sai" I relized I said it out loud.

"Sorry no can do" He said still laughing "Now kill him" The big one said. I was sliding on the floor toward sai slowly hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Then our deals off" said said and in the blink of an eye sai kicked both of the guns from the little brothers hand and moved toward me. He helped me up and we was moving toward the front door.

"Stupid idiot" I turned around and glimpsed his big brother hitting him so now he was on the ground slowly getting up and pulling out another gun.

"Noo" I pulled away from sai's grasps and ran toward the little brother. When I reached him and jumped at him, I heard a loud bang then me and him hit the floor and I heard police. I slowly sat up when sai reached me and the little brother was staring at me, the big brother done ran out the door.I collapsed back down feeling this pain in my side.

"Holy shit sakura" I heard sai say.

"Go find something hurry" I guess sai was saying to the little brother.

"Sakura how the hell do you get in these things" Sai said then pressed something cold to my side and I relized that I was numb so I was shot, shit not again. I was fading in and out

"Sakura stay with us please, stay with me" I heard sai say and then I was dead to the world.


	11. Chapter 11

--

--

--

--

--

I woke up not even bothering to open my eyes, I knew exactly where I was. The hospital, oh how I hate these things. I have always hated hospitals because I am always in them.

"Wasn't I just here the other night" I heard people laugh and I opened my eyes. There was aqua,kankuro,kiba,temari,tenten,neji,sai,hinata,Itachi, and the little boy that I saved all crowed up near my bed. In the courner of my eye I seen gaara, he's trying not to care but I know he does. I looked over toward the clock and seen it was around 11:00 in the morning.

"Why are all of you doing here" Full awake now, sliding up holding my side.

"Sorry sakura I called tenten and aqua and I guess it spread" Sai explained and I tryed to laugh but it hurt to much.

"Sakura don't strain yourself" I looked over at tenten and smiled. These are really my real friends, I know that they will do anything for me.

"Arn't all of you missing school" I asked and most of them shrugged.

"Sakura we are going to miss school when our friends hurt, when your hurt its like the whole group is hurt" Temari said and everyone was nodding there head agreeing.

"Thanks, but I wonder what the P/E teacher is going to say when she see's half of her class missing" They laughed and I did too but it hurt too much.

"Wha, What is this" Everyone turned toward the door to see the nurse.

"Yeah sakura, she told us 1 at a time and we kinda waited till she wasn't looking and sneaked in here" Tenten whispered to me and I was about to laugh but stopped myself.

"Everyone come on get out, I told you one at a time, now out" She said and people were telling me they will be right outside.

"Wait" I looked to see a police officer. "Everyone who was involved when sakura got shot stay in here, everyone else leave" He said and little brother, I still dont know his name. Well him and sai stood back and walked back toward me. Then when the police man turned back around I noticed him.

"alex" I said and he smiled and nodded at me

"Hey little squrt" Alex said coming over pulling the chairs near me for all of them to sit in. Then he bent down and hugged my only good side. Thats when I noticed my arm didn't hurt anymore but had a bandage wrapped around it.

"How do you two know each other" Sai asked alex

"Oh I'm only five years older then her, so her dad use to watch me when I was little and when I went for the force he gave me some pointers." Alex explained and I smiled.

"Still can't believe it after like four years you haven't changed" I told him

"Neither have you, still being the reakless little squrt" He said and I laughed holding my side because it hurt.

"Okay so your going to ask us what happened" I asked

"Yes, I will get your point of view then if ither of you two boys disagree with it then I will hear your storys" We all nodded our heads.

"Okay well it all happened when ughh" I looked over at the little brother.

"Ivan" He said and I smiled at him.

"Okay when ivan and his big brother came busted through the window in the livingroom" Alex looked over at ivan giving him a glare.

"Me and sai were in my bedroom and we heard the crash."

"wait you two" Alex looked over between us. "Sakura your dad wouldn't allow-

"Nothing happened, I didn't want to be alone and when we woke up it was around 3:00 in the morning, I went to the bathroom and when I came out I found him in my room because we were sleeping in my dads room." I said pissed a little bit.

"Sakura calm down I wont tell him anything, go on with your story" Sai put his hand on mine and I calmed down for a second.

"Okay well sai went to try and well I don't know but I heard the bigger brother say something about killing him and thats when I stepped in. The big brother grabed me and gave the gun to ivan and told him he needs to learn and kill sai. Well ivan was trembling not wanting to do it but his big brother was forcing him. Then out of no where sai kicked the guns out of his hands, runs over and gets me and we make our way out. When I turn around I seen the big brother kick ivan, then was going to shoot him and I couldn't have that so I ran back and toward him, thats why I got shot" I put my hand on ivans and he frowned at me.

"I'm sorry sakura, I never did want too" ivan told me

"Thats okay but sence you were most likely involved in the other break-in's you have to come down town" The boy started crying and I looked over at him then back at alex.

"But he didn't actually do it, he was forced, can't you just drop the charges against him and get his brother" The boy looked at me and I winked at him.

"Sakura. I-i, okay fine, but where do you live so I can go get your brother and take you home" Alex asked ivan.

"Atlanta, georgia" even that one got my attention

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here" I asked wondering how the hell that happens.

"My parents think I am on a two week trip with the boy scouts but my brother grabed me before I got on the bus" Ivan told us.

"Oh I'm sorry Ivan" He looked at me and frowned and he grabed my hand.

"I am the only one who should be saying that for everything that I have done-" Ivan started

"No Ivan you were forced, I chose to jump ouut and save you, so don't you go hating yourself thinking that it was all your fault when it wasn't" I smiled at him.

"okay you guys me and ivan has got an road trip to take" Alex said standing up and ivan stood up with him.

"Your not bad at all sakura" Ivan said as he reached down and hugged me.

"Neither are you" I told him back and him and alex left.

"So sakura, how are you feeling, need anything at all" sai asked moving over to the chair closest to me.

"No wait maybe something" I smiled and looked at his face. "Kiss me" I told him.

He smiled and bent over and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Sakura your stiches in your arm got ripped so the nurse just took them out and bandaged them, and of course your side which has stiches in it" I was about to laugh when someone came through the door. Sai looked back and blocked me from gaara.

"Only one at a time, remember" Sai said sounding really pissed. Gaara just shoved him to the side and headed toward me. Sai was looking really pissed and I knew that gaara could really hurt or even kill sai if he got really mad.

"Sai its okay" I told him to try and get them to not fight. Gaara came over to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You alright?" Gaara asked me in his normal tone but I could tell that there was worrying by his eyes.

"Gaara I'm fine really, my arm doesn't hurt anymore and my side doesn't hurt at all ither" I told him hoping the flair in his eyes would fade because he was pissed.

"Remember I am a vampire, I can tell when your lying" He whispered in my ear then looked into my eyes with his. Damn I can't keep anything from him, it sucks but it comes in handy if you want a good friend. I looked over to see sai pissed that he was this close to me.

"Fine" I looked back at gaara "Sai could you step out for a minute" I asked sai.

"No, I wont leave you in here with him" Sai said coming up on my side opposite from gaara.

"Sai I'll be fine" I said and sai looked pissed and gaara looked amused that sai was pissed. Gaara and sai both walked to the end of my bed staring at each other and I was worried like crazy hoping they wouldn't do what I think they were going to do.

"Sakura I'm not stepping out" Sai said loudly and in a voice I never heard before and it scared me a little.

"Don't talk to her like that" I looked up shocked to see gaara actually standing up for me and talking.

"Have you forgoten something" Sai smiled "She's not your girl anymore, she's mine" I seen something go off in both of them but I could see gaara holding it back by smirking making sai more pissed.

"Guys" I said but they didn't pay attention to me

"Guys" I yelled and had to grabed my side because it hurt, thats when gaara looked toward me and sai threw a punch. Thats when it went all to hell, gaara dunked the punch and hit sai in the stomach sending him back but he was still on his feet. I knew gaara could have threw him with one punch but for some reason he's not. I looked to see them fighting now, punching back and forth.

"Stop it guys, please" I looked over and reached for the nurse button which hurt my side but I didn't even have to because in the matter of minutes everyone heard them and busted in. Kiba grabed sai and kankuro grabed gaara.

"All you guys get the hell out of here, kankuro just take gaara home" Temari yelled.

"No I'm not leaving sakura" sai told temari with kiba still holding making sure he wouldn't hit gaara again.

"Yes you go now" Temari yelled and I have never seen her like that before and the guys started clearing the room.

"Can I say something real quick" I seen itachi ask temari and she nodded. Itachi can beside my bed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry about everything" That was all he said then he left with the others.

After all the boys cleared out, temari shut and locked the door with just us girls in the room now.

"Sakura were they fighting over you" tenten asked once she sat down in one of the chairs.

"ughh well yes but it ain't like I can just get up and stop them by force plus they wouldn't listen" I explained

"Duh there guys, but it isn't your fault" temari said making me feel a little bit better.

"Sakura, Didn't you just meet sai the other day at work" Aqua asked a little behind then the others

"Yeah but then he helped me out at a party, and lets just say I really need to learn more about my guys before I even start dating them" I said relizing I let them in without knowing anything about them.

"So what are you saying sakura" Tenten asked acting like she was paying so much attention.

"I might just let it all go and stop for a while, get to know all of them as friends and nothing more unless I want it" I said looking around at everyone

"Good idea sakura" tenten spoke and I smiled at her.

"wait how are all of you even allowed in here" i asked them and they all looked toward aqua.

"What, I just told her that you needed your friends sence your dad wont be around any time soon" I smiled at her and she laughed. Thats when I looked around noticing that hinata was the only girl missing

"Where hinata?" I asked

"Oh her and kiba went to get some food for us" Tenten said. I looked around and pulled my self up sitting up but when temari noticed what I was doing all of them was at my side helping me. My side hurt like hell and I know that I will now have another scar.

"So sakura while we are here do you want to play cards" aqua said pulling cards out of her purse.

"Sure" I told them. temari put the bed-table thing on my bed and all of us girls crowded around it.

"Okay we are going to play poker okay" Aqua said and all of us just nodded.

We played cards for a while, aqua beat all of us a lot but then I started catching up with her but she still was in the lead and won the game. Then the door opened and we seen hinata and kiba come in carrying like 4 bags of food.

"Okay is all of this for us?" I asked wondering if any was for the boys.

"yes, me and sai have our own bag" kiba said laughing at me and left. hinata passed the bags on, they bought so many burgers and fries. I just chose something and started eating it. I was so hungrey because I haven't ate sence yesturday and being unconious really makes you hungrey. I ate two burgers and still wasn't full, thats when they started laughing at me and I laughed back hurting but happy.

"Girls" everyone looked toward the door to see the nurse who walked in. "Visting hours is over, I'm sorry you have to leave" She said and all my girls frowned.

"Its okay guys, I'll just see you tomorrow or whenever" I told them before they started hugging me like crazy.

"We will be here tomorrow, you can count on that sakura" Temari said moving the table off the bed.

"Better be" I told her and she laughed and left.

"Sakura are you in pain" The nurse said when all of my friends were gone.

"Yes, so much" I said not trying to hold it in anymore. The nurse came over and pushed a button that made drugs run into my veins.

"This drug will make you sleepy after a while, okay" She said and turned around then there was sai at the doorway.

"I'm sorry son but visting hours are over-

"Please just give us a minute" I asked the nurse and she nodded and walked out. sai walked in and shut the door behind him. Sai came over beside me and grabed my hand.

"Aqua said you might want to tell me something" Sai said and he was so calm from earlier.

"Yeah umm We only been together, well not even one day but I have been going to fast with the dating thing"

"Your breaking up with me" Sai asked

"No, no, ughh yes" I frowned and looked down "I just have to get to know you before I start to just decide that I like you, I just want to slow down, friends?" I asked hoping he would still be my friend.

"okay" sai said and just walked out. Really why would you just walk out after I broke up with you. Damn you think if he liked you he would stay and fight to try and stay together. I did it, I am single again and it feels good but really lonly. I suddenly felt a breeze and looked over toward the window and seen gaara and suddenly jolted because he scared the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry, sorry" He said apologizing.

"What are you doing here" I asked him. Gaara came over and took the seat beside me.

"i came to say I was sorry about earlier, and now I am sorry about that and about you and sai breaking up" Of course he heard because he has vampire ears.

"Well I am just staying single for a while, Not moving fast because I always end up screwed when I do" I said looking down.

"Sakura" Gaara cupped my cheek and made me look at him but then I looked back away because I couldn't stand to look at him. I felt tears in my eyes and couldn't help but let them fall. When I felt the bed move I looked over to see gaara leaning now. I looked back at him and he looked sad. He put his and back up to cup my cheek and wiped my tears away. I put my hand on his and felt the warmth of his hand on my face and I closed my eyes.

"Gaara" I said opening my eyes. "I love you, I always did even if I acted like I didn't. I really only tryed to forget you with sai but it didn't work, I liked sai but I love you but I'm just not ready for that right now" I said trying to make sense.

"Sakura just sleep don't worry about any of that right now" Gaara told me and I laid down looking toward him. Gaara pulled the chair even closer and leaned his head on the bed next to mine.

"What if they decided to check on me" I asked him

"I will hear them and leave before they come in" Gaara told me and I smiled and fell asleep


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

When i woke up. It wasn't light in the room so it was still night time. I looked around remembering gaara was in here and hoping he still was. I looked all around but he was not here. I frowned and slid up to sit up. What am I even doing, I am not suppose to be thinking of him, I am suppose to stay single and get to know them better before doing that again. I looked around again and the window was shut and locked so a nurse must have came in and locked it. Then a door opened, not the one to the hall but to the bathroom and I smiled seeing gaara come out of it.

"What are you doing up" Gaara asked me

"Uh I just woke up, I thought you left" I said looking everywhere but at his face and he sat down beside me on the bed.

"I wont leave you sakura. Unless you want me too" gaara started getting off the bed

"No" I grabed his arm and he looked at me and sat back down.

"How you feeling" Gaara asked and put his arm around me.

"Little better, mostly because the drugs" I told him and put my head on his shoulder. I wondered how long me and him could stay like this because it felt so good just to be near him again but it still wouldn't work out because of what he is.

"Sakura?" He said and I looked up at him and we were so close I could feel the heat off of both of us.

"hum" Was all I could do and he smirked at that.

"What if I were to tell you that I love you" He said in a serious tone and I looked away from him. I couldn't take it, I started crying but I looked back at him.

"You know I love you too, but you also know that it can never work later on" He looked at me and frowned. He wipped away my tears with his thumb.

"Then don't think about later on, think about now" He told me.

"Gaara" He cupped my cheek and I put my hand on his and looked back up at him.

"You know where good together" He told me and I smiled

"Yeah I know" I told him. I looked at him and he was glowing, he bent down and kissed my lips very softly. I smiled at him.

"Want to give it another try?" He asked and I smiled and he bent down and kissed me again and I kissed back.

"oww"

"Sorry" He said

"Its okay, its just my side" I looked at him and he smiled at me, he actually smiled. "You know" I brought my hand up to his face "I love your smile" I told him and he smiled again.

"Only around you will it come out" he said in my ear.

"Oh you make me feel so special" I laughed and stopped when I started hurting again. I did love gaara very much but sooner or later we will end up having to separate. I frowned and laid my head o his shoulder.

"You are so warm" He said and we cuddled closer. I love his smell, his eyes, his chest, everything about him.

When we got so comfortable I was about to fall asleep when the door came open and me and gaara looked because gaara is not supose to be here. I looked and it was temari and kankuro.

"Wow" temari said closing the door "Did I come at a bad time" temari said looking at me and gaara cuddled up.

"No, I thought you were a nurse" I looked at gaara.

"he can't tell if it was us because we came in to fast" Temari explained and thats why gaara couldn't run before they got to the door because they were at it in a flash. Kankuro looked at us and smiled.

"Back to being happy brother, not that sad mean ass you were two day's ago right?" Kankuro said and gaara growled at him and he laughed.

"kankuro stop it" Temari said smiling looking over at me and winked.

"Okay we need to tell you why we came" temari started

"Aww so it wasn't just to make sure I was okay" I said frowning and she laughed.

"Well actually we were looking for gaara, sorry, how are you holding up" Temari finally asked

"Perfect you know how it is" I said and she laughed

"Okay please turn on the tv to the news" Temari asked very worriedly so I sat up with the help of gaara and grabed the remote. when I turned it on the news station they were talking about a boy found dead.

"This is it" Temari said looking back at us.

"what?" I asked then was listening to the news. They said that the boy was 18 years old and had marks all of his body plus bruises. They also said the cause of death was that he had been bit by some kind of animal on his neck. Oh my god.

"I need to get out of here" I said getting up out of bed, out of gaara's reach.

"Sakura listen" temari grabed my arm.

"No temari, thats neji remember tenten's new boyfriend and he's dead and tenten can't-''

"Sakura stop and listen" I was tired of listening. I grabed my clothes slipping on my pants but keeping the hospital gown on and made my way toward the door. "sakura a vampire killed him" temari said and I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around and looked at them.

"What?" I asked

"I was down there earlier before they halled him off, a vampire bit him on the neck not a animal" Temari said and I looked down then back up

"wait it wasn't any of-

"us, no of course not we don't feed on people, sakura vampires know people's scent and don't kill just to kill, most of the time ones that they leave out in the open like that, have purpose" I looked over at gaara.

"You mean that whoever that killed him could be because there trying to get to tenten" I asked and she shook her head yes. "Then I have to go" I looked back at gaara and frowned. I walked over to him. "sorry, we'll talk later" I said and hugged him.

"Please be careful" He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek then backed off.

"I'll be with tenten if you find something out, I'll have my cell phone" I told them then walked out of the room.

i walked to the lady at the desk and signed myself out. I was hurting but tenten was more important then me. when I walked out of the hospital, I had forgot about 1 thing my car wasn't here which means I'll have to walk or call somebody. I got out my phone about to call someone.

"Sakura?" I looked up to see itachi

"Umm okay i know we have our ruff spots but" I grabed my side and he was in a position ready to catch me if I fell. "could you give me a ride to tenten's" Itachi nodded.

"Come on my cars just right there" He said helping me get to it, then he got in the front seat and drove away.

"They let you go?" Itachi asked

"I don't know, I signed myself out so if anybody comes looking for me just tell them I'm fine" I said holding my side.

"Sakura-"

"I'm fine okay, I have been shot in the stomach before and almost died, this is little compared to that" I said and he glanced at me but kept his eyes on the road.

"Holy shit sakura" Was all he said. then it was silent for a while that was until he turned the subject.

"Did you hear about the boy that goes to your school that got-" he looked at my face and shut up.

"yeah he was tenten's boyfriend" I said

"Holy fuck, shit really" He asked and I nodded yes. "Thats why you signed out and-" I nodded yes again.

"I think i'm bad luck to this town" I said and just looked out the window.

"sakura no your not, this kind of stuff would have happened with or without you" He pulled into tenten's driveway.

"No it wouldn't have." I said as he stopped and got out of the car before he could say anything.

Itachi backed up, waved to me and drove off. I turned around and thats when I noticed tenten's front door was wide open. Oh no. i ran up into the house without thinking looking.

"Tenten?" I yelled hoping she would respond. Where the hell were her parents at, they were usually here at this time in the morning. It was only around like 8am so maybe she went to school and forgot to close the door. Yeah right, someone had been here or is still here. I walked up stairs and went straight to tenten's room.

"Tenten?" I opened the door and seen tenten over in a courner crying her eyes out.

"Oh my god" I said walking over sitting on the floor beside tenten. She looked up at me and her eyes were puffy and really red.

"honey, how long have you known?" I asked not exactly acting like i was going to get a response out of her.

"I found him" She said between sobs and then started again.

"Oh tenten" Thats all I could say, I sat there and hugged her. I couldn't say anything because seeing your boyfriend laying somewhere dead is just life changing experiment. I know I had to get her to the bed so she could try and sleep because if she found him she most likely haven't had any sleep.

"come on we need to get you on the bed" I said getting up helping her to the bed where she grabed the pillow close to her and kept crying.

"i will be right back" I said then walking out, downstairs. I locked up all the doors and made sure the windows were locked too. I went to the kitchen and filled a cup with water. I remembered something then reached in my pocket. Yes my pain pills were still there, I cut one in half and slipped it in tentens drink. If it made me sleep then it should make her.

I walked back upstairs and seen tenten sitting up. I walked over and gave her the glass of water which she quickley downed.

"tenten, you need to try and get some sleep" I said and she slid down holding the pillow so close.

_(ding dong)_

Me and tenten exchanged looks and I got up.

"be right back" I said then ran downstairs to the door realizing that it could be a trap.

I now wished that tenten had one of those peeking holes.

"Who's there?" I asked

"temari and gaara" temari said and I quickley opened the door and they quickley walked in.

"how can you do that I thought-" They knew what I was asking. How could they just come into the house without being invited.

"Umm we have been friends for a while sakura, we have been over here a lot" I looked over at gaara and smiled.

"oh okay" I looked back at temari "So your here for?" I asked

"Go home get packed fast then meet me at my house before night" temari said quickley.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Someone is after our friends, don't ask how I know its just my instict, and I trust my instincts, so to make sure our friends stay safe I called them and told them to get packed and meet me at my house, so well all be together" Temari explained

"Good plan" I said and looked at gaara.

"Bad plan" I looked up to see tenten coming down the stairs and temari gasped at how her friend looked. "We need to stay at sakura's" tenten said looking at me. Then I got it my secret room, It can fit a hundrad people in there, plus its got a refridge and a bathroom.

"no affence but sakura's house isn't as big and-"

"No she's right" I interrupted her "I have to show you something but just trust me please, we will be safe at my house, who all did you tell about this and who all is actually believing" I asked

"They all believe but its all of us, kankuro, hinata and kiba" Temari said

"what about sai and itachi?" I asked seeing gaara get tense.

"Sakura there not friends of all of us, and they are not connected to neji in anyway" temari said and I looked at her.

"True, please you two go home get kankuro and pack" I told them hoping they would not argue

"Okay I'll call everyone and tell them the plans changed" Temari headed for the door and gaara lingered.

"I'll stay safe gaara, I know what I'm doing" I said and he turned to leave "Wait" I said and they both turned to look at me "Do you have the big van I had seen at your house before" i asked and they nodded. "You need to go by and pick everyone up, because if there are a lot of cars in my driveway then it will be suspious plus you can had the car in my backyard" I said and temari smiled.

"Brillant, okay I'll tell everyone but do I come and pick you two up?" She asked and i nodded no.

"No I got it" Temari looked at me

"You two arn't walking" she said and I smiled

"Nope"

"Fine we will see you later" Temari said and walked out, gaara looked at me then walked out.

"Sakura?" i turned around seeing tenten scared to death.

"I know, come on I'll text itachi to come and get us, we need to get you packed." i told her and collasped.

"Sakura!" Tenten ran down and helped me back up.

"My drugs wore off sorry" I told her and got up really badly in pain but i wasn't going to show her that I was. We headed upstairs to pack.

"It took us about 20 minutes to get her packed because we threw everything in there, tooth brushes and everything she needed." i had texted itachi and now he was outside waiting.

"Come on" I yelled to tenten and then we were moving with two of her suitcases. We quickley put the suitcases in the car and got in.

"Whats going on?" Itachi asked

"nothing just tenten is going to stay with me while her parents are gone" I said acting a little cheerful to make the lie complete.

During the short ride I looked down at my hospital gown to see i needed a new patch because the blood was coming through. i didn't want to worry them so I didn't say anything. When we got to my house, itachi put it in park and tenten got out with both suitcases in her arms.

"thank you itachi" I said and kissed him on the cheek then got out.

I unlocked my door which the glass was replaced I guess alex payed someone to do it. We went through and tenten went straight to my room. I walked in and covered my blinds making sure no one could see through it. I opened both of my closet doors and opened the hatch. Tenten threw her stuff down there and sence my stuff was in boxes I just tossed it in there. I turned on the light and nudged tenten to go down. Then we heard tires squick, I got up and looked through my window to see temari pulling up my driveway.

"tenten get in but stay away from the hole because there stuff will be thrown down there too." I told her and she followed.

I ran to the back door and opened it seeing them get out of the van with suitcases and bags.

"Sakura help me" temari asked.

"Everyone just go in the livingroom, i'll be right in" I told them passing kankuro, kiba and hinata. i walked to the back of the van where temari was and looked. There was like 3 boxes filled with water bottles, bread, cheese, stuff to make sandwiches and lots more stuff like candy,cookies and such. I looked over to temari

"Tenten texted me and told me you have absolutly no food, so I brung some" temari said and I hugged her. I grabbed at box, temari grabed a box and gaara grabed the last box. We walked in my house and everyone was in the livingroom as told.

"Now guys I know you think you would have been safer at temari's but I have something to show you, grab your stuff" I grabed the box and walked into my room with everyone following.

"then tenten popped out of the hole and scared the shit out of some of them and we laughed, well I did tenten was still depressed but trying to hold it back.

"What the hell" temari asked and everyone looked at me.

"People before me did it" I said

"You mean the ones with the loud ass guitars" Kankuro asked

"Yeah thats why they built this i think, the whole room is soundproof" I said and tenten went back down in the hole.

"Awsome" Kiba said and smiled at me.

"Tenten are you out of the way?" I yelled down the hole. "everyone throw your stuff down the hole" I said and they did it.

"theres a ladder, just go down and watch your step" i said and hinata went down first, then kiba, and kankuro.

"Holy shit its nice down here" I heard kankuro say and I laughed

"Sakura" I looked down at the hole and it was kiba "pass the food we'll make a train" Kiba said and I passed him my box and gaara and temari did as well. Then it was just me,gaara and temari left.

"Uhh yeah, i'ma sink in the hole" I laughed as temari went in the hole. I took gaara's hand and we went into the livingroom.

"Hows correct are temari's instincts" I asked gaara

"Pretty correct, hasn't let her down yet" Gaara told me and I looked down. He made me look at him.

"Sorry its just that I don't want to loose any of you" He smiled and kissed my lips lightly.

"you wont" he promiced and grabed my hand. He went down the hole first and i grabed my side, not wanting to him to see me in pain. I grabed a pain pill from my pocket and downed it. I walked down the ladder closing the top behind me. When I got to the bottom I seen tenten in the courner crying with hinata comforting her. Kankuro and kiba playing pool and temari watching tv. I looked over seeing gaara looking everwhere before joinning kiba in there game.

I seen that all the suitcases were beside the stairs and I was still in my hospital gown. I grabed a shirt from my box and went to the bathroom. This bathroom was long with 4 sinks and one long mirror with a toliet beside it plus two showers. i put a new bandage over my stiches and put a black t-shirt over me and walked back out. When I walked back out everyone was crowded around the tv besides tenten crying harder.

"Sakura you don't need to hear this" Temari said turning the channel wipping the tears from her eyes. Everyone looked at me, they looked very sorry.

"What? Turn it back" I asked and gaara came behind me .

"Sakura" kiba started but I wasn't going to have it.

"Turn it back please, I'm going to find out sooner or later" I said and temari turned it back.

_"here it is again 19 year old aqua james and her daughter layla james were found dead about an hour ago at the central clothing store looks as of the same animal that got the young man last night" _

"Oh my god!" I dropped to my knees and put my face in my hands and started crying non-stop.


	13. A vampires death

--

--

--

--

--

I woke up not even realizing that i feel asleep. I was on the couch and i had a nice warm blanket covering me. Then I realized what happened, aqua, layla, oh no neji. I pulled the blacket back over my head hopefully I could stop crying soon because it was seriously irritating but I couldn't stop. I uncovered myself and sat up.

"She's up" kiba wispered. I wonder why he was wispering then I seen that tenten was dead asleep too. I looked up and seen gaara walk over and sat beside me.

"feeling any better?" He whispered to me and I nodded my head no, I mean was I suppose to feel great when I woke up or something.

"I didn't think you would" he said and I smiled. He put his forehead on mine and I smiled at him. "Temari and Kankuro are out there doing whatever they can to find out who is doing this." he kissed my lips lightly.

"Can they get hurt?" I asked.

"They have really good insticts, they will stay out of harms way" he said. I closed my eyes.

"gaara?" I asked

"Hn"

"When are you going?" I knew that he was going to go and help his siblings.

"I just stayed to make sure you were okay" I opened my eyes and a tear escaped.

"Please be careful, I can't lose you" He kissed me and wiped away my tears.

"You wont" He backed away and stood up.

Before I knew it he was closing the hatch of my closet. I looked around and seen kiba looking over at me simpathaticly. Tenten was out cold on the pool table, hinata was making something over where the food was at. I looked up at the clock and seen it was almost 6pm. I slept through most of the day. I got up and went in the bathroom looking in the mirror seeing my hair was so messed up. I fixed up my hair and wiped my eyes, bushed my teeth the walked back out and went over to hinata.

What are you doing?" I asked

"making sandwiches for us" Hinata said closing the last sandwich.

"here i'll help" I grabed two and she grabed the other two.

I took it to kiba and gave it to him sitting on the couch next to him. I looked over seeing hinata wake tenten up and tenten's eyes were really red. I frowned and turned on the news.

"Is it best to do that" Kiba asked me

"If they get hurt or anyone else does, I want to know" Kiba nodded his head not going to argue with me.

"Why are they out there risking there life when we are in here hiding like little kids" Kiba asked bitting into his sandwich.

"Kiba?" I put my sandwich on my lap and he looked at me "This is not hiding technically, we are in one spot to keep each other safe and make sure we stay that way"

"Yeah but I want to help" I put my hand on his lap.

"You are helping, by stayinig here making sure that we stay safe" I said and he frowned.

"Fine" He got up and walked over to the pool table. Hinata and tenten came over and sat beside me.

"You feeling any better tenten?" I asked and she shook her head no and started crying again. I just hugged her. I looked over at hinata and she nodded no.

"Come on, here" Me and hinata got up and let her lay on the couch. "Just rest some more, we will be over here" I told her and me and hinata walked over to the bar.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked and I turned to her letting a tear fall.

"Is it about aqua and her kid or gaara" She asked and I looked at her trying to be stong.

"Whoever is doing this, I think is trying to get to me because none of you knew aqua as well as I did" I slumped down to the floor behind the bar. Hinata sat down infront of me.

"Sakura, when you were in the hospital, she closed down the shop to make sure you were okay, then after visiting hours we hung out with her for a couple of hours-

"Oh god" i whispered and looked at her "That means its back to being any of us" I said and she shook her head yes.

"But we need to stay strong for tenten" She said and i laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Its just" I wiped my eyes and laughed "When did you get so brave?" We laughed

"Some where between the killing of my cousion and now" That made me stop laughing because I didn't know that but they have the same last name duh. I looked up at her and she smiled "Don't worry about me, tenten is the one who was hit the hardest" She said and then we heard a crushing sound of the door open and closing.

Me and hinata stood quickey hoping it was temari and them

"What?" I said looking wonder

"Oh" I looked back at hinata "Kiba's gone" She said and I looked around

"Oh no that idiot, stay here and guard tenten please" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran up the ladder. I opened the hatchet and closed it back. I grabed at my side because it was now throbbing again. I looked all over the house but kiba wasn't here. Shit

I opened the door to find temari,kankuro and gaara back.

"Guys I am glad to see you" I said backing up so they could come in.

"Sakura why are you up here, your suppose to be- "I cut her off

"Kiba ran out" I said and temari looked over to her siblings.

"Why?" Temari asked

"He was talking about how you all get to go out looking and why we had to be hiding, I told him that he was guarding us just in case but I guess he wanted to do more and ran out" I said and temari looked over at me worried

"Great the sun is going down too" Temari complained

"I will go find him, but I need you to stay here to guard tenten and hinata" I said and temari and gaara nodded there heads no.

"Sakura if you think that we are going to let you go alone at night, your crazy" Temari complained

"Fine me and you go and let kankuro and gaara watch the ones downstairs" temari looked at me for a second.

"Okay" She finially agreed.

"No" Gaara said and I looked over at him.

"I have to, he is out there looking for you and he is one of my friends" I walked up to gaara and kissed him on the lips, not caring about his sibllings watching. "I have to please" I told him.

"Hurry, the sun is going down" temari complained

"Gaara let her go" kankuro said pulling gaara trying to get him to let me go. i didn't give him time to answer, me and temari ran out the door when gaara turned to growl at kankuro.

"Come on" temari yelled but at soon as I turned around I seen gaara had come outside.

"Shit" Temari stopped "Go back inside gaara" temari yelled but he didn't listen.

"I will get him back inside" I told temari turning around walking back to gaara. I heard temari mumble something about me and gaara.

"gaara please, I-" I started to say but he just leaned down and kissed me. I wraped my arms around his neck pulling him in more.

"I'll be here protecting your friends" He finally said.

"Thank you" I leaned to and kiss him again before turning around running back to temari.

"You know" Temari started when we were walking down the side walk. "You and my brother really do make a good couple: She said and I smiled at her.

"Yeah he said that too" i said and she laughed.

"Its good you two are back together because he was nice when he was with you, but when you broke up with him, he stayed in his room and wouldn't come out. I offered him stuff to get him to come out but he just threw whatever I gave him back at me" I looked over at temari and smiled

"Yeah I'll tell you something, he smiles" I said and she stopped and looked at me.

"You are kidding me right, I haven't seen gaara smile sence we were really little and even then I can't remember him smiling a lot" she said and I laughed at her grabing my side when I did.

"Does it still hurt" Temari asked me looking down at my side

"Ha I know you can tell when I'm lieing so yes it still hurts really bad" I said holding it

"Then maybe you should go back and i'lll-

"No I am not going to sit by wait anymore" I said and we started moving again.

We started walking some more down different streets, when it was getting completely dark I was more worried then anything about kiba.

"Wait" Temari stopped me with her arm and concentrated

"Do you smell smoke" Temari was not getting me really worried.

"No" I said trying to sniff the air. Then I started looking around.

"But I see it" I said pointing the way of my house. Me and temari looked at each other then took off running.

It wasn't my house thank god, it was the abandoned building down the road. We stopped outside right at my house seeing everyone outside.

"Guys what are you doing?" I asked them

"Well" tenten looked over to me and thats when I noticed two people missing.

"Wheres kankuro and gaara" I asked them and tenten looked scared

"Gaara said something about sencing something was wrong and wanting to go check it out but kankuro grabed him and told him no" Now I was scared "Thats when everyone came outside following gaara and kankuro, gaara told kankuro he was going to check it with or without him but kankuro went with him" tenten finished and looked over at us.

"Shit, come on" I said to everyone and we all started running toward the fire.

It was the hugest building that was in this small town because it use to make cotton for clothes and stuff. Now it was going to be the most burnt place, if it was going to be anything. The whole building was on fire from top to bottom. When we ran to the gate that the police put out we seen not a whole lot of firetrucks there, but of course this town doesn't have but 3 trucks and that wasn't enough.

"Sakura, guys" We looked over to see kiba on the otherside of the rail. "Its okay let them through" Kiba said to the police officers and he let all of us through.

"what the hell happened?" I asked "And wheres kankuro and gaara" Kiba looked down so I know somethings wrong.

"Well I was walking around to find them when I came across the building and just as soon as I got close to it something blew up and the building caught on fire." he said trying to catch his breath and I was getting pissed.

"That doesn't answer my second question, where are they" He was stalling but why

"Well just seconds after it caught on fire, gaara and kankuro came over to me and asked me what was going on. I told them and thats when we heard someone yelling from the building. We looked up and there was a little boy trapped at the top and the bottom was in fumes but they went in anyway to save him" Kiba finished and I looked at the building. The whole outside of the building was on fire but was the whole inside.

"I have stupid fucken brothers" Temari cursed. I wouldn't expect her to cry or anything because she was tough.

"But they are brave to try and save a boy" Hinata said looking at the building

_crack_

Just then some of the building cracked and we all looked up. The police were backing people off further, but that didn't matter. A piller from the building was about to fall and when I heard the final crack, I seen where it was going to fall. One female police officer was in the way.

"no" I whispered and everyone looked to see what I was seeing. before I knew it i was running full force when the pillar finally snapped. I ran and jumped at the police officer and seen the pillar right above me fall. When I opened my eyes not realicing I had closed them, the officer was looking at me in shock. But she looked down, I followed her gaze to see her foot stuck a little under the pillar and the fire was blazing toward it.

"help?" I yelled as loud as I could. Three police officers plus me and my friends lifted the part of the pillar that wasn't on fire beside her foot. A male police officer slid her away from the fire and I seen that her foot was just broke in a couple of places by the inpact.

"Temari" I yelled and backed up from the others so I could ask her a question.

"Is the myth about you on this true" I asked her and she looked down.

"Yes we burn faster then you all" I was about to cry but I know I didn't have time for that right now.

"Then I guess" I said looking toward the building.

"No sakura I wont let you" temari grabed my arm I know she could hold me back.

"You have no choice" I yelled and she was so shocked by me yelling at her that she loosened her grip. I quickly jerked it away and ran toward the side door of the building seeing it had more fumes on the outside then inside. I jumped and made it inside. Wood was falling all around me. when I found the stairs I took them seeing the fire alarm sprinkerlers and pulled them. I ran into the second story and some of the floor was falling through.

"Gaara, kankuro" I yelled hoping that they would hear me but it was hard to hear anything through all of this. I was coughing uncontrolably and heard someone else coughing. I rounded the courner and seen kankuro carring the boy with gaara beside him.

"you guys are idiots" I yelled to them and they looked at me puzzled

"What the hell are you doing in here?" kankuro asked

"Trying to save you" I said and then we heard a huge pop and looked down. The floor was about to go.

"Faster" Gaara said and we were moving back toward the stairs. kankuro in the front, then me then gaara.

_pop_

I heard something and I looked at kankuro who was standing on the steps holding the door open. then Kankuro looked worried.

"Come on" He yelled and he sounded different. Then in a flash I was pushed and hit the wall with my head. When I looked back I seen gaara had pushed me to save me because the whole top floor fell on him.

"No!" I yelled and got up going through the wood finding gaara but most of his body was under some heavy stuff. I looked down crying and coughing. gaara was now looking back at me

"Come on throw this stuff off of you and lets go" I yelled toward him

"Sakura we can't-" Gaara was faiding and I looked back at kankuro and he feared for his brother. He put down the kid telling him not to move and ran over to me. Me and him tried to get the stuff off of him but we couldn't,

"If we in hale fumes or are around fumes for some reason we can't use any of our vampire stuff" kankuro told me and I looked at him crying for gaara.

"Go!" I looked down to gaara and shook my head. kankuro ran back over to the boy and the floor started falling through behind gaara.

"No!" I yelled, "I can't leave you!" I yelled at him

"Sakura" I looked down at gaara and I couldn't take it.

"Sakura!" Kankuro yelled at me and I know he ment to hurry.

"I can't" i said cupping gaaras cheek

"Go live" gaara yelled "beside I'm already dead" He said and laughed. It wasn't funny at all.

I bent down and kissed his lips one last time

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too my little human" He said.

"Come on" Kankuro grabed my arm and yanked me away. even without his vampire strenght he is stronger then me.

We ran down the stairs and I was going in and out of vision because of the fumes. I seen that the first floor had most of the other floors on it. The boy was coughing really bad and I knew we had to get out of here fast

"how did you get in?" Kankuro asked me

"Side door, this way" I yelled and started leading them to the door. It was horrible fire was everywhere. When we got to the door it was an little jump out. kankuro and the boy jumped out first then it was me. I didn't even care, I landed off balance and started rolling hurting my side and everything in the process.

hinata,temari and everyone ran over to us to see if we were okay. The little boy saw his mother and ran to her. I was on my knees crying.

"Kankuro wheres gaara" temari asked and kankuro nodded his head then I could feel everyone look at me.

"Oh my god" I looked over to see temari on the ground and I crawled over to her. "How??" temari asked. I looked up to see tenten tearing up and hinata too. Kiba was just looking at me very sorry.

"He pushed me out of the way to keep the floor above from falling on me but instead him" I said and started crying. temari wasn't crying she just was really really upset.

"there last words to each other was i love you" Kankuro said.

"Im so sorry" Hinata said. Just then a police officer came over to us.

"This place is going to collaspe, please walk to the other side on the gate" he said rushing us. We all got up and walked to the gate. "Oh and I more thing" he said turning back to us

"What" kankuro said

"The boy told me you lost a friend in there, i'm sorry" he said then left to the other side with the rest of the cops.

It wasn't long after that, the building was collapsing then the whole thing collasped and the firemen finally got the fire out.

"Come on we don't need to stay here" Kiba said pulling us toward the road.

"sakura?" I looked over and seen sai

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute" I told them and they walked on but not before temari said 'becareful'

"im so sorry" said said hugging me as soon as he got to me

"For what" I said looking down

"For the fact that you lost aqua and her kid and now this" he said and I started to cry again. "I'm sorry" He said.

"I just, ugh need to be,-" I didn't even finish before I ran off.

i ran straight home and shut the door. I walked down the ladder and seen everyone around the tv.

"sakura" hinata said looking at me

I walked over to the tv to see if they have said something about him yet.

_this evening a fire started at the old cotton mill place, a boy was playing inside when it started. Two teenage boys ran in an attempt to save him, only one teenage boy came back out with the little one in his arms. This teenage boy is under the debre, after they find the boys body he will be identified then buried like a hero._

I started crying again.


	14. Chapter 14

--

--

--

--

When I woke up I found myself on the floor of the kitchen with a blanket drapped over me. The floor was cold and I didn't remember how I ended up over here behind the bar. Then I realized what had happened yesturday and I hoped that it was just a nightmare. But I know that it isn't so I sit up and start crying again.

"She's finally up?" I heard kiba say. When I looked up I seen kankuro and temari above me.

"Im sorry" I said because it seemed like it was the right thing to say. But they didn't say anything they just sat down on the floor beside me.

"Sakura we have to tell you something" Temari said and by the look in her eyes, I could tell it was something bad.

"What?" I asked wipping my tears

"Well were vampire, we can smell other vampires" Kankuro whispered, I guessed so the others wouldn't hear them.

"And?" I said hoping that they would get to the point

"This vampire is good at covering his sent, so be careful plus-" Temari stopped mid-senctence and looked over at kankuro

"What? Tell me" I pleaded

"well when we was at the place on fire last night, umm I could smell vampire faintly near where kiba said the bomb thing went off" I looked up trying not to cry.

"So its connected" I asked really about to cry.

"Sakura" I looked over at temari and knew she was just being brave. She probably wants to cry too.

"He loved you, ya know" She started and I just pulled my knees up to my chest and started crying.

"I know, his last words was i love you too, my little human" Temari laughed

"Yeah that sounds like em" temari said and I smiled for just 1 second.

"Come on guys, were we going to play pool or what" I heard kiba ask from over the started getting up and I wrapped the blanket around me and just held it. Kankuro walked over to play pool and to my surprise so is hinata. That girl has been the bravest one of us all, not to cry or faulter.

"You gonna be okay?" Temari asked me

"Yeah"

"tentens on the couch, if you want to join her" Temari said as we walked around the bar. Temari when to the pool table and I walked over and sat beside tenten and she just held me.

"Two most important people to us, gone" I tried not to cry anymore but it wasn't working, one tear after another came striking down my face. I looked over to the clock and it read 3pm.

"I almost slept a whole day away" I asked

"Well you were upset and cried yourself to sleep" Temari said from over at the pool table. Then I looked over seeing everyone was dressed. Noone but me smelt like smoke anymore.

"Wait what about school?" I asked because we have missed so much school already and I need a distraction badly.

"The second pillar from the building hit the power line and knocked out all the power down there, so no school and I didn't think you would be thinking of school right now" Kiba said and I looked up at him.

"Well if whoever it is, is after one of us, wouldn't it be better to show him that we don't have to hide from him and I want to kill his ass very slowly" I said and everyone just looked at me like I was a loonatic or something.

"Sakura tomorrows friday, just wait till next week and well all go" Temari said and everyone around her was agreeing.

"Whatever" I got up and went threw my boxes grabing some clothes. I can't take it when they all side against me. I walked into the bathroom and was about to close the door but tenten stepped in.

"Tenten?" I said irritated.

"we need to talk" she said and I looked at her weirdly then understood so I walked over to the shower and turned it on that way temari or kankuro couldn't 'hear' us as good.

"Okay about?" I asked

"Me and you are going to school tomorrow" tenten said and I smiled at her.

"Really, you agree with me?" I asked and she shook her head yes. I jumped and hugged her.

"Hey, um does it still hurt" temari said gesturing to my side

"Yeah but not as much as my heart" I said and tenten hugged me again.

"I be out here when you get out" She said and got out of the bathroom. I undressed myself and got in the shower. The hot water felt good on my side and I started crying again. I can't take it, gaara's gone and I really really still love him. He was the best thing that has ever happened to me, now he was gone. I stopped crying before I got out. I put on some white jeans and a white cami. So I was white, but I am also going to sleep in this so we can wake up and go to school early. I never ever leave my black hair down but I felt tomorrow I might want to so it covers up my neck. So i left it down and it went down my back midway. I walked out and everyone looked at me stunned,

"Sakura?" Kankuro said and I frowned.

"What?" I asked

"Your wearing all white and you look good" Kankuro said and I laughed.

"Thanks" I said walking over sitting beside tenten.

"You look good girl" tenten said knowing why I look good so late in the evening.

"I know" I said and we watched them play some pool. kankuro ended up beating all of them and I laughed at that because he was gloating about it dancing around and everything.

Then they all came over to the tv and sat down. We were going to watch a movie if we could find one on.

"So whatcha want to watch?" I asked all of them. It was me,tenten,kakuro and temari on the couch and hinata and kiba on the floor infront of us.

"I have no clue" Temari replied so I just started flipping through the channels.

"Whoa stop go back" kankuro asked then I flipped the channel back and turned the volume up.

"Holy fuck" Temari cursed. We were all looking at the screen because the screen was our photos and underneath it, it said wanted.

_we got an annomious tip the these 6 kids are responsible for several deaths and the start of the old mill fire. If you see or know any were abouts of these kids please don't comfront them, call the police immidatly. These kids are armed and dangerous, they have killed four already so don't underestimate them._

I just stared at the screen then there was a change.

_"Here I am taping live at the house of jim and sakura haruno" I dropped my jaw and everyone stared at me. On screen was a view of my house and it was crowded with people. We can't hear them because this damn room is soundproof._

_"The other kids parents say that there kids haven't been home sence the other day, so we think they are here, It would be perfect hiding place sence jim is an fbi agent and he is always gone" Again everyone stared at me in disbelief._

"Guys I got a bad feeling" Tenten said holding on to my good side.

I turned the tv back down because I couldn't stand to llisten anymore, but then I looked at the screen and something caught my attention.

"Shit" I stood up, I can't believe they are doing this for a bunch of teenagers.

"Sakura don't worry" kiba said

"Don't worry, don't worry, look" I pointed to the screen to a specific person and they all dropped there heads.

"The fucken swat team, really?" Temari cursed

"Guys" I just remembered something. "The only way we can cover up the door is if someone was up there to cover it" everyone looked at me.

"Shit, fuck, damn" temari cursed standing up.

"Surrendering" kankuro said and I had to laugh

"Really why, we didn't do anything wrong" I said and he just shrugged

"You guys stay here" I said moving toward the ladder

"No" Temari and tenten grabed me.

"My dad is an fbi agent, he'll get me out, plus I learned a lot while I was around him, like they can't accuse me unless they have good evidence which they can't get any, plus if I started the fire then went in my own fire to help save a boy, thats rediculous" I said and I knew they were thinking about it.

"Please" I said and they let go

"Thank you" kiba and hinata said.

I walked up the ladder and into my room. I locked the door and put my carpet part over it.

"Now all I have to do is wait for the swat" I said walking over looking out my window seeing a bunch of people.

"Always had to be the brave one" Someone said and I turned around and my heart dropped.

"I-i- can't believe how?" I said looking at gaara and he smirked at me. He moved toward me and grabed my hands. I looked up at him and I just couldn't believe this.

"When the floor I was on collasped, I was free from the stuff that pinned me, I landed on my feet and ran out the back door" He said and I couldn't believe it

"You idiot" I said hitting him in the stomach in his perfect abs. "You made me cry for you" I said crying but they were happy tears.

"Sakura I never wanted to hurt you" He started "I just had to get away a while to recover, because I looked bad and my skin had to have time to heal itself" Gaara was explainning but I didn't care about that, I cared about only him. I smiled and reached up and kissed him. Gaara smiled in our kiss and I pulled him closer. He wrapped his hands around my waste and pulled me in but then pulled back suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking at his face

"Swats fixing to bust through" he said and I looked at him.

"Get in the hole" I said walking over to the closet but he grabed my hand and pulled me back to him,

"Sakura"

"No, I will not loose you again, please" i said crying again.

"Go, I will surrender then they wont have to shoot" He said opening the hatch.

"But-" I started and he just kissed me.

"Go" he said then I was coming down the ladder again and everyone was looking at me.

"Sakura what?" Temari said

"Gaara" I said then they all got up

"What?" Kiba said

"He's alive, he got out before the house collapsed but he's not hurt, He made me come down here, he's going to give himself up instead" I said and frowned.

"Oh my god"


	15. Chapter 15

--

--

--

--

--

Everyone was sitting by the tv that had the reporter talking about us and then the door swung open on the tv and everyone turned toward the door. It was gaara. I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh god, what have I done" I said about to cry then someone put there hand on my back patting me. Then we heard more footsteps upstairs and we all got quiet just incase.

"what if they find the door?" Tenten asked and I looked over at her.

"If they find the door, then I guess we surrender or get shot" They knew I wasn't kidding.

Everyone looked at the tv and they were talking about gaara

_This boy, he was the one that got injured helping save a little boy last night from a burning building but that will not help him now. He says he was alone in the murders so he is going striaght to court and will pay for the 3 murders he commited._

"No, what the hell have I done" I got up and walked over and sat on the pool table.

"Sakura at least he is alive" Tenten said and I looked up at her simpathaticly.

"Oh I am so sorry-" Remembering that neji didn't come back from the dead like gaara did techinically. Tenten looked down and I hugged her.

"He got us out of this mess, now i am going to get him out!!" I said hopping off of the pool table.

"They still broadcasting from outside??" i asked

"Yes, sakura there is nothing we can do!!" Kiba said putting his hand on my arm.

I moved away from his touch. "Yes there is" I turned and faced everyone "I am going to find who-ever is doing this and bring him in!" I yelled getting shocks from everyone. I turned around and just went up stairs making sure they were all gone from the inside of the house before I climbed up.

"Sakura don't do this" kiba yelled

"Sakura you don't know what your doing" Temari yelled

"Sorry guys" I shut the door and locked it. I walked around noticing everyone who came in the house was now gone. The backyard was deserted, they probably wouldn't notice if I ran into the woods from here.

I walked back in my room hearing them bangging on the door trying to open it. I grabed my bag from beside my bed which had a stake in it you know just incase and mase. I walked back to the backdoor opening it looking out and around to see noone. When I didn't see anyone I dashed out and toward the woods not looking back at all till I heard someone yell there she is. I looked back seeing people plus fbi running around the house toward me. Shit, they haven't dropped the charges in me yet. I dashed into the woods.

"Your in my territory now" i yelled to whoever was chasing me. I was good in woods. Once when I was little my dad was chasing me and I ran into the woods. He followed me but could never find me because he kept tripping over traps that i set up.

I looked around then looked up seeing something really increadible. There was a tree house way up there. I looked behind me seeing that they couldn't see me, i started climbing the tree toward the treehouse.

Halfway to the treehouse I heard them below me. I pulled myself close to the tree and looked down hoping that they wouldn't be smart enough to look in the trees. I looked down and seen them looking around for me. Shit what was I doing anyway, I can't catch the murder unless I can walk around without worring about people grabing me. As soon as i thought that someone grabed my arm.

"Shit" I said turning around seeing sai "You gonna rat me out?" I asked him

"No" He said smirking "But anyone else would, they are giving people a lot of money if they catch any of you" He said whispering "Come on" He said climbing the tree. I got up and climbed behind him.

"Is this your treehouse or somthing" I whispered still climbing.

"No I just found it" He said getting up on the deck part helping me up.

"Wait how did you find me?" I asked him looking around at the treehouse. I looked down seeing that we were far away from the ground.

"I was in the woods when I heard you, I started climbing the tree" He explained and I looked at him.

"Why were you in the woods behind my house" I asked and he tensed up.

"I knew you were in the house, so I came to bring you this" He grabed something which was a bag and handed it to me.

I grabed the bag and sat down looking through it. There was a blond wig and a black coat. I put the stuff back in the bag and he sat beside me.

"Thought it might help you till they drop this" He told me.

"Thanks, its been my dream to be a blond headed girl" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"well I hope it works" I told him wrapping my hair up in a bun on my face pulling the blond wig over my head of hair till it felt like it was were it was suppose to be.

"wow, you look good as a blond" Sai said and I punched him.

"I hate light colors"

"I got it because it is the opposite of black, they will never suspect you" He got up and walked around me inside the little treehouse. i grabed the jacket pulling it on to cover my white clothes.

"I'll go see if I can help drop all your charges by giving you an albi that you and your friends were with me" Sai told me and I stared at him.

"Are you sure your the same sai I met a couple days ago" I asked and he smiled at me.

"You mean the one who wanted to sleep with you, the one who acually did sleep with you techinically or the one that you dumped for gaara but he still loves you" I looked up at him. He didn't care when I broke up with him so I didn't think anything about it.

"You didn't even-

"No worries all of it has been done, its in the past" sai said helping me up. I looked up at him and actually seen hurt in his eyes but he looked away to try and not show it.

"Sai" I put my hand on his face and pulled him to make him look at me. "Listen" He didn't want to look at me he just walked away. He went inside the little house and I followed him not wanting to give up.

"Sai-"

"Stop, don't say anything because I know you picked gaara and not me, I don't want to be reminded of that" He looked over at me and I know my heart was hurting seeing him like this. Yes what he said was true I picked gaara and not him.

"Sai I wasn't going to remind you of any-

"Sakura" He walked over to me smiling. "You presence reminds me of that" He cupped my face and wipped away my tears. Thats when I acually noticed that I had been crying but I don't know for how long. I put my hand on his on my face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking back down with my fake blond hair going infront of my face. "ugh thanks for everything but I have to go" I told him backing away from him. walking back out feeling it had started to rain. Oh well I started climbing back down the tree.

Before i jumped down I looked around to make sure that they were all gone. When i was sure it was safe, I jumped down and ran off in the direction of the jail and wait for gaara to return from court. My side and my arm still hurt like hell but for some reason it hurts less when i'm with gaara. My heart is filled with joy everytime i see him too.

I love him. Oh god i love a vampire, isn't this bad. We can never be together in the future unless, unless. I stopped running and looked down. i can never be with him unless i become a vampire too. thats the only solution to it. I can not believe that i did not think of it any time sooner. I moved and started running again seeing as I love with with all my heart and I will do anything to be with him.

I heard something and looked behind me seeing some people, I couldn't tell who it was coming toward me from far behind. i turned and dashed through the woods, maybe this had been a bad idea after all. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and I ran straight into a tree falling back on my butt. I quickly got up and looked behind -

"Shittt" I was about to scream but it was kankuro and temari and they scared me half to freaken death. Then they started laughing at me. "not funny, how did you get out?" I asked then realized what they were laughing at, my blond hair.

"We are vampires sakura, we waited till kiba,tenten and hinata looked the other way" kankuro explained and I laughed.

"so whats with the blond hair?" temari asked and I had to laugh again.

"Well its so the police wouldn't notice me" I told them taking the wig off.

"Well if it wasn't for your smell you would have had us fooled" Kankuro said

"Plus the we are not wanted anymore thanks to us, who told the fbi everything" temari said looking very proud of herself.

"but there still keeping a watch on us'' I shivered at the idea of being watched.

"you guys coming with me to wait at the police station" i asked

"Yes" kankuro said then we both looked at temari

"Sorry I have to go back to make sure nothing happens to your friends" I nodded because even if i believed it or not there is still someone after one of us.

"Okay be carefull" I yelled at him as he was running away

"You too"

"Okay come on" I grabed temari's arm and we started running toward the police station.

I dropped the wig as soon as they told me i didn't need it. I felt bad afterward and hoped that sai didn't spend that much money on this stuff for me. But I can't help that. When we came out of the woods we were across the road from the police station. We new that gaara woudn't be back from trail for a couple more hours but I don't really mind the wait.

"What are we going to do?" temari asked me once we got to the stairs of the police station.

"Wait, is all we can do" I sat down on the step pulling my knees to my chest and putting my head on my knees and temari sat down beside me.

"You really love him don't you" I turned my head to look at her and nodded.

"More then he will ever know"

"Sakura you know I have never seen gaara happier then when he is with you, even when he thought he was about to die in the fire he called you his human which for him to say is incredible but he never has had someone to love before" i started getting sadder and sadder.

"i shouldn't have let him do this"'

"Sakura?" I turned to her "If he said that he was going to do it then you couldn't have stopped him if you wanted too, so stop blaming yourself for everything" She told me and I just nodded but couldn't help but blame myself for everything that has been going on. "okay after we see my brother, you and me are going to look for the real murder okay" I had to smile because she was trying so hard to make me happy.

"Thank you" I hugged her.

We sat there for what seemed like forever just talking before we saw gaara get out of a police car. He still looked the same as he did earlier so not much really changed except he looked not happy like he looked around me. Maybe temari was right he is happier with me. me and temari stood up and he seen me but didn't smirk or smile or any indication that he was going to be okay. The police officer grabed him arm and was walking up the stairs when me and temari stopped them.

"excuss me mam I have to get this criminal in-

"He's my brother let me talk to him damnit" the police officer stopped and just held onto gaaras arm.

"What happened at the trail?" I asked but I knew he wasn't going to answer because it was something bad so I looked up at the police officer.

"Death row, He will pay for his crime tomorrow at dawn" The police officer said. I looked over at gaara but he was just scowling the police man. I walked up to gaara and put my hands on his arms and tried to stop myself from crying but couldn't. He looked down at me and kissed me.

"I love you my little human" he whispered in my ear and I hugged him.

"I love you too and i will find out a way to get you out" He then got pulled away from me by the police man and i watched as he walked into the police station.

"Temari?" My voice was squicky.

"Oh god sakura" She came over and pulled me to her and I was just letting it out,

I will get you out gaara


	16. Chapter 16

Vamp

--

--

--

--

--

--

When I woke up the first thing I did was look around. It was dark, then I noticed that I was in temari's room on her bed. How the hell did I get here. The last thing I remember was sitting on a bench crying with temari trying to comfort me then I guess exhastion overwelmed me. I got up and there was clothes on the bed and a note that said 'thought you might want to take a shower'. I grabed the clothes and went in the nearest bathroom. it felt good to have a hot shower after everything I have been through latly, really what everyone has been through latly.

I got out and dressed in what temari laid out for me which was a pair of jeans shorts and a plain black t-shit. I got out and looked around, noone in the hallway. I slipped out and started making my way downstairs. I looked to my right to see hinata,kiba and tenten all passed out on couches.

"Sakura" I heard someone whisper and I looked and seen temari and kankuro at the table. I sighed and walked over sitting at the end of the table between both of them. I looked up at the clock and was shocked. Midnight.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked because now we have like 6 hours to come up with a plan to get gaara out.

"We let you rest, sakura you needed your rest" I was so mad that I was actually sad, and I didn't need my rest.

"So no plan then" I asked and they nodded there heads no. Great in a couple of hours gaara is going to end up dying because some vampire is picking us off one by one. I really didn't want this to happen, was this that fucken vampires plan or was it just something that played in his hand. Out of no where I stood up and they looked at me.

"I'll be back later" I said heading for the door but before I reached the knob I felt a brush of wind then temari was standing infront of me.

"Sakura you can't just go out by yourself expecially at night" Temari said trying to get me to stay back but it wasn't working.

"I-I just can't stay in this house right now, I need to get out and clear my head" I told them then heard some of my friends sturring in the next room because we were being to loud.

"No and don't make me knock you out" Temari said and I looked up at her to see that she would acually do that just to keep me safe.

"Temari, I will be fine, I wont stray far and I'll scream if I am in trouble" It mean't that she would be able to hear me with her vampire hearing. She was thinking about it and I knew she was.

"Fine but if you die, I'm bringing you back to kill you myself" She laughed and opened the door.

I walked out into the darkness and breathed. This was my time to try and do something right for a change. I just have to figure out what that right thing to do is. I walked the road then when I knew temari wouldn't be able to see me anymore I started running toward the police station. It wasn't far away of course in this little town you could walk anywhere you wanted to go.

I walked up the steps and into the police station. The police officers looked not really friendly at all but of course the one that haled in gaara wasn't friendly ither and he was here. He looked at me then strolled over to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked grabing my arm pulling me back to the door.

"I came here to see gaara and I am not leaving till I do!" I said getting stares from some police officers but I really didn't care.

"No, your leaving now" He said with force on my arm that hurt pulling me out the door.

"I will not, please he is going to be dead in a couple of hours and all I am asking for is a couple of minutes" He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Darling even if I did let you see him, he is in a cell that you would have to walk into to see him and I wont risk that" He said. I was getting pissed now.

"Gaara is not the murder, he is my boyfriend and you guys are to stupid to find the real murder,, please let me see him" I asked and he looked back iinside then at me and sighed again.

"5 minutes" He said and I smiled at him.

He lead me through the police station with almost everyone watching us as we went. He lead me down a stair case that came to a long looking hall way with cells on both sides. We went past the cells and the guys in them were trying to grabed me.

"Stay close or they will grab you, some of these guys hasen't seen a real women in decades" He said making me move infront of him so he had my back. When we got to the end there was this huge wooden door with a hole at the bottom for food tray to slid through but no way to see in there.

"Why is he in here?" I looked back at the police man.

"Murders are not to be trusted so we keep em in our most contained jail cell" He said grabing the keys for the door. "5 minutes scream if your in danger" I didn't want to protest so I just nodded saying that I agreed. He opened the door and let me in shutting and locking behind me.

"Gaara?" I said moving toward the figure laying on the bed. As soon as it heard me it stood up and walked over to me. Thats when I noticed that it was gaara and I walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I;m very sorry" I said against his chest and he just stroked my hair.

"Shh, its okay" I looked up at him and she smiled down at me. "I'm happy to take one for the team" He said and l backed away wipping my tears.

"I can't take it if you die on me again" He knew what I mean't and just put his arms around me again. I felt so sad and messed up after I had thought he died in the fire at the factory.

"We'll get though this, we will" He said letting me cry on him.

"How? no matter if they figure out the truth or not there will still be a murder out after us, yet those stupid police offers will never notice that till-" I stopped and looked up at him

"Till after I'm long gone" He finished and I nodded.

"I am going to think of a way to get you out of this, I just don't know how unless I find the real murder-"

"No you will go no where near the real muder even when you know who he is, just call the police" He said and I nodded "Promice me you wont"

"I promice" Yet I know that my promices doesn't mean anything.

"I love you" He said reaching down capturing my lips. It was not a rough kiss, it was nice sweet and romantic. Then the police officer opened up the door.

"Times up" He said staring at both me and gaara. I looked up at gaara not wanting our visit to be over just yet.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him pulling him to me and he wrapped his arms around my wast and pulled me to him so now our bodys were linked together. We stopped when we were rudly interrupted by the police officer coughing. I looked back up at gaara and gave him a little peck and walked out with the police officer.

"Your in love with a murder" The police offer said glancing down at me as we walked back through the cells.

"Yeah I'm in love with him but he's not a murder" the police officer stopped me before I opened to door and we looked at each other.

"I heard every word you two said to each other" He said and I shrugged.

"So"

"So, Gaara isn't the real murder is he?"He asked and I looked at him.

"No he just gave himself up to keep us from having to go to jail, someone is after ither me or one of my friends and they are killing the people that were close to us" I looked down and I know he felt sorry for us.

"Wait you said he is killing people that was close to you" He asked and I nodded wondering where he was getting at. "Sakura listen to me carefully, get in a house with all your friends and lock it up" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Do you hear me?" He asked and he was holding somthing back from me.

"What?" i asked but he knew what I mean't.

"Well in cases like this, usually its someone close to you or a stalker that knows who you are with and who are all your friends" He said and that made sence.

"So you believe me I mean can you help-" I gestured toward where gaara was and he nodded.

"Yes I think I can but you better get home, I'll get on a case and get him out of this before dawn, i promice" He said and I nodded and left.

I walked out and realized that now I have to go all the way home and it was only 1 am. I walked the streets not really thinking that I was in danger, nor caring. If gaara dies because of me, then I don't know what I am going to do anymore.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I endded up at the huge bridge linking our small town to a huge city on the other side. I walked a little ways on the bridge and looked down at the water. The water was so beautiful this time a night because the moon hits it just right. One day when all of this is over, me and gaara are going to come down here at night.

I heard something and was about to spin around but whoever it was pushed up against me making me get pushed against the railing. I took in a deep breath to scream but he put his hand over my mouth before I got a chance too. I could feel it, I was about to die. I looked over the railing and seen that if he let go of me the force would make me go over. I looked at him and I could see fangs coming toward me neck.

"I'm going to enjoy this" He said and it was the darkest tone I have ever heard. His fangs almost reached my neck when something hit him in the back of the head. He let go of me and turned an hissed at whoever it was and I swung over the railing.

"Ahh" I was able to grab the bottom level of it and opened my eyes to see sai battling a vampire. Oh god, the vampire had on all black and a ski mask. So I do know him, thats why he covered himself up because I would know who he was otherwize.

"Sai be careful" I yelled holding on with all my might. I was watching sai get beat right infront of me. The vampire was a blur sometimes moving way to fast but sai didn't look scared or fazed in anyway.

"Sai I'm slipping" I yelled and he looked over to me and got him again. Shit Shit shit. I was slipping and I was going to fall into a lake from way up here, the impact will hurt like hell or kill me. I was was about to fall when someone grabed my arm. I looked up to see

"Gaara!" He pulled me up which for him didn't take much strenght at all. "thank you, thank you"

"Call temari" Gaara said and went over to help fight, I searched my pockets and my cell phone wasn't there, shit I left it at home when I was taking a shower. then I seen a cell phone and looked up the see sai holding it out to me. Sai was limping and was black and blue all over.

"Thanks" I grabed it and quickly dialed temaris number

_"Hello" Temari picked up saying_

_"Temari, get down to the bridge NOW!" that was all I had to say and she hung up._

"You like him because he's a vampire don't you?" Sai said slumping against the railing. Wow he was taking this really good when I didn't even take the news that good. I looked over at gaara and seen he was not strong enough by his self. They were two big blurs but I knew gaara was losing.

Then out of nowhere the wind picked up and temari was beside me and kankuro was helping gaara.

"Shit!" temari said looking over at sai.

"Its okay, I knew ya'll existed before this, go help" Temari nodded and went to me.

"I'm fine, go help" I said and she went. i slumped down beside sai and watched because the only thing I could do was watch.

Gaara was hissing and soon the other vampire retreated and ran off.

"Gaara get them to safty, we got this" Temari yelled and he and kankuro took off at high speed.

"Come on we need to get home" He offered one hand to me and one hand to sai. We got up and I smiled and looked over to sai.

"Welcome to the human and vampire protection program" I told him helping him up putting his arm around my neck and he chuckled. I looked over at gaara and he smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

When I woke I moved around hoping to find gaara but he wasn't beside me. I opened my eyes and sat up. He was staring out the window probably watching out for whoever is trying to kill us. I looked up at his face and it was so beautiful. Then I remembered what he is but it doesn't faze me anymore. I want to be with him and thats all that counts.

I got up and walked over to him putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me and gave me one of those 'once in a lifetime smiles'. "Gaara?" I looked down and then back up to see his smile fadded. "Whats wrong?" I asked and he looked back out the window.

"Worried?" He wasn't talking so I just had to guess

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. "only for you" He whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. I heard the door open but I just wanted whoever it was to go away.

"Sorry" I pulled away and seen sai standing at the doorway. " but temari and kankuro just got back" Sai said, we haven't seen them sence last night. I looked up at gaara and he nodded, I smiled and took off down the stairs to see them in the kitchen while the rest of the gang was sleeping in the livingroom.

"Kankuro, temari!" I hugged them both "Thank goodness your okay"

"Sakura?" Temari looked really bad.

"Maybe you should get some rest or something" They looked horrible

"Sakura we didn't get him, he was to fast" My heart just pounded and I looked up at them.

"Sakura get away from them" Sai called coming in through the door grabing me.

"What let me go sai, why-

"They need to feed" Gaara stated coming in nodded to his sister and brother who ran out the back door. I looked over at gaara and he turned away, I threw sai's hand away from me and walked over to him.

"Do you?" I asked him and he looked at me and nodded no.

"Come on lets just get back to bed or let me get back to bed" I said grabing gaara's hand dragging him with me up the stairs to his room. Gaara returned to the window and I just sat on the bed watching him for a second then I got up and was about to say something but it didn't come out and gaara just looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked looking concered. I knew he really cared about me because I am the only one he actually shows emotion or really talks too. But I really needed to get something off my chest.

"Whoever is after us, I think I know him" I said and gaara didn't looked as surprised as I felt before.

"I know, otherwize he wouldn't have to wear a ski mask but we will find whoever it is" I walked closer and just hugged him. "I pro-" He stopped mid sentence and I heard glass breaking, I looked up at him to see surprise in his face then I looked between us to see blood from him getting on me. Then he just collapsed.

"ahh" I screamed seeing an arrow that went straight threw his stomach. I bent down and seen that he was out cold. shit. Then the door opened and in bargged everyone and I mean everyone. I didn't even know that they could feed that fast.

"Shit" Temari said walking around gaara and the rest of them were shocked. "Tenten,kiba and hinata" She said and they came forward. "Go downstairs make sure everything is locked, have one person at the back door and one at the front at least and if you see anything and I mean anything even a shadow yell" They nodded and quickly left. Kankuro quickly shut the door and turned back to me.

"He's fine for now" Kankuro said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Remeber he is a vampire"

"damnit" I looked up at temari as she started pacing. "He is not after you guys, he's after us" Sai looked over to me.

"Its a arrow but it was dosed in posion but that posion kills vampires" He said and I looked at gaara then back at temari.

"Is he-

"He's naturally dead, all vampires are but no the poison will take a while to get to were its going" Temari said.

I got up and went over to his drawers and found a knife that he put there for me last night. I grabed it and went back over. I cut the end on the arrow off so I could slid it out. I slid it out hopping that it wasn't hurting him but his face looked like he was in pain.

"How long will it take to heal itself" I turned around asking temari.

"For that around 12 hours but how are we supose to get the poison out?" Temari asked and that was a good question even if he healed the poison would still be in his system.

"I don't know, here kankuro help" Kankuro came over and helped me get gaara from the floor to the bed. I sat beside gaara and looked at him. The hard ass looked so vulnerable now.

"Sai do you know anything about this posion?" I asked looking at him.

"Only that there is a myth book on vampires and what might kill them, I-"

"How do you know about us anyway?" Kankuro asked. That was a really good question because he knew about them and knew about the poison. Sai looked at me and I shook my head hoping he would tell us.

"When I was little my parents were killed by vampires right infront of me" I gasped. "I then learned that they were real. I studied on them from history books, myth books and everything else I could find on them so that one day I could kill my parents murder" I looked over at sai and frowned. I can't believe the stuff that he had to go through.

"And you don't want to kill us because?" kankuro just seemed to be on a role with the question things.

"Your not my enemy, you only eat animals right" Kankuro nodded "Then your fine with me" Wow usually people like that would take it out on any and all vampires but I guess he's different. I looked down at gaara and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"okay well do you have a book about this?" I asked wipping my eyes looking at him.

"Yeah but its at my apartment" I looked at temari and she shook her head no

"No one is going out there" Temari said putting her foot down but i really needed to do this for gaara.

"Temari" She looked at me "this may be his only chance" Temari took a step back and started pacing. I knew she was thinking about it.

"Ugh okay" She wasn't exactly wanting to let us go but she had to for her brother and my boyfriend. "You better come back alive or I will kick your ass" She told me and hugged me.

"Just take care of the ones downstairs" I told her and she nodded; "Come on sai" He got up still in pain as I could see but he was fine unless he had to fight again.

We walked down stairs and seen that kiba was watching the front door."Where are you two going?"

"We have to go get something from sai's apartment" I told kiba but he just looked at sai like he was a bug that he wanted to squish or something.

"No you know its dangerous out there and it doesn't look like he is in shape to defend you" Kiba said and sai go closer to him.

"Really, I could beat you right here right now" sai said and kiba moved back into an attack position and I jumped in between them.

"We don't have time for this damnit" I yelled and they both looked at me.

"Just let her go" Kankuro said coming from upstairs.

"Fine" Kiba opened the door.

"I'll be quick" I grabed sai's arm and left.

His apartment was a couple riads ahead but we just walked instead of drove because my car was still at home. We walked and it was almost pitch black outside so we couldn't see anything.

"I'm sorry about gaara?" Sai looked over at me.

"He's not dead" I looked over at him and he twiched his eyebrow up at me. "Okay yeah he is dead but not dead dead" I hit him "you know what I mean"

"Ow yeah but you know its bad to hit an already injured person" Sai told me and then I remembered that he only got hurt on account of saving me.

"I'm sorry you wouldn't even be in this sin-

"Sakura?" Said stoped me and made me look at him "No one made me fight, you have nothing to be sorry about" I nodded and we continued walking.

"Sorry about saying sorry" I said and he laughed "What?"

"Just stop saying sorry"

"Oh sorry i-" he looked at me and I just shut up because anything I said would have started with sorry.

"Plus I should be the one appologizing" Sai said looking around.

"You, why should you?" I said then got it "You s-e-tt- th-i-is-s up" I said now panicking looking around.

"Sakura I'm really sorry" He tried to reach for my hand but I pulled away.

"No! but how? you got beat up for me?"

"No he could have killed me, but he paid me if he could beat me up to make it look real"

"And Gaara?" I asked tears in my eyes

"Oh that idiot will heal and be back to normal in about 11 hours or so" Sai said and tears were now flowing down my face.

"So he was actually after me?" I asked and he nodded "Why?"

"Sakura" he said coming up to me "I don't know but I have to leave"

"Wait" I reached out to grab his arm when I felt two arms go around me from behind.

"Don't turn around" He said and I couldn't even breath I just watched sai walk away cursing at him in my head.

"Your voice" I remember that voice. My eyes widened.

"you know who I am now?" he said

"Yes your the officer who helped gaara get out and me get in to see him"

"Correct!"

That was the last thing I heard before I felt fangs going into my neck

_**Guys sorry it took me so long to update. I have storys I have to write for creative writing class now so I have been putting this off for a while.**_


	18. Battle begins

_**Guys sorry it took me so long to update. I have storys I have to write for creative writing class now so I have been putting this off for a while.**_

When i woke, the first thing I seen was tiles. That mean't that I was inside somewhere, But where? I heard yelling going on in the next room and I got up feeling my own heart beating in my neck. I felt my neck and there was dried blood on it from where that vamp had broken the skin. I looked around the room seeing no windows or nothing but that one door. That must mean that we are underground somewhere, I looked at my watch and seem that it has been 13 hours sence gaara got hit with that arrow meaning hopefully he is strong now or at least okay. I heard the bikering getting louder and I heard my name. I stalked over to the door knowing about vampires sences being so much better then mine. I listened at the door.

"You did exactly what I told you not to do" I couldn't hear there voices really clear.

"I was hungry" the other guy said obviously he was the damn police officer that bit me. Then I got it the other voice, I knew who it was.

"I told you I wanted her pure, you were supose to make sure those other vamps didn't bit her, but instead you went and did it" It was sasuke.

"Sasuke you ass let me the hell out" I yelled trying the door but it was locked and I just kept banging on it.

"Oh she was spying on us" I heard his voice from the other side of the door. He was close now. I backed away from the door and went and croched behind the bed. The door swung open and there stood sasuke and beside him was the officer.

"Oh now come on, hiding from a vamp should be beneath you" Sasuke said coming over near me. "Could you ever hide from Gaara" Sasuke said laughing a little.

"Leave him out of this" I spat, not wanting him to even mention Gaara's name.

"Oh was that a sore subject, don't worry I have sent some of my guys to finish off the whole household" Sasuke said smirking. I was getting pissed.

"Damnit Sasuke" I leapped at him but of course he was to fast and slambed me against the wall. I kept telling myself not to cry but a tear slipped.

"Don't worry" Sasuke said wipping my tear with his thumb. "I told them to make it as painful as possible" That was it. I started crying not being able to stop myself. Hinata, kiba, everyone even Gaara are going to be dead all because of me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and sasuke was to close but I wasn't really in the position to care.

"Lets just say it wasn't really you that we were after" Sasuke said confusing the hell out of me. "Oh you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" He asked backing off from me just a little bit. "You see when a vampire is in love, he or she will do anything and kill anybody to protect them, but when he finds out that his mate is dead, well then he will be vulnerable in that period between protection and revenge" Sasuke said explanning it to me. "When he is in that vulnerable period all my men have to do is stake him and he will die"

"NO!" I slide down the wall crying. "Please please please don't" I don't think I could take any more of my friends dying.

"Don't worry, my guys wont move in until tonight, so you have plenty of time to, well plenty of time to pray" Sasuke said laughing.

I stood up making myself stop my crying because that just showed that I was weak. "Why don't you just kill me then. Why keep me locked up and make him think you killed me?" I asked

"If things don't go my way, then I'll need you as leverage" That was the last thing he said before he shut the door.

All those times, they were only after me to get to Gaara and them. They all love me like a sister and this will kill them.

"Damnit" I turned and punched the wall. "Shit" I grabbed my hand because that hurt like hell. I sat down on the little futon that was in here and pulled my knees to my chest. "Think Sakura think" I told myself. I got up of the funton and looked around.

"Okay girl we can get out of this" I said talking to myself looking around for anything. All I seen was a freaken futon in the room and the rest was cement or brick.

_Crash_

I ran over to the door to listen. I heard people fighting, I didn't know who it was but I was going to take my chances.

"HELLO! HELP ME PLEASE! HELP" I screamed bangging on the door.

"Sakura!" That was temari's voice

"TEMARI IN HERE!" I yelled bangging on the door and suddenly it opened jerking me forward. I looked up and seen temari.

"Come on" She said grabbing me tossing me to the opposite side, away from the fights. They were so fast that I couldn't even keep up with them.

"Is Gaara here, is he-?"

"Fighting, but we have to get you out of here" Temari said opening the doors behind us but it was no use, we were underground and I knew it. The second that she opened the door behind us I felt wind pick up, no it was me. I was being pulled into the room then the door shut and locked and then a bookcase appeared infront of it. It was all happening so fast that I didn't have time to register who was doing it till he stopped.

"Sasuke" I said in a calm voice. "You know that wont stop them from coming through" I told him and he grabbed me by the hair making me yelp. He pulled me infront of him, wipping the hair from my neck.

"Sasuke you know you don't want to do this" I told him and he just yanked on my hair like he was telling me to shut up. Then the door ripped open and the bookcase infront of it fell. In stepped Gaara with blood all over him then the others stepped in behind him.

"Don't move or I will" Sasuke said moving his fangs toward my neck. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see if he did.

"Don't hurt her" Gaara growled and sasuke just looked amused.

"Fine move, all of you in the bathroom" Sasuke pointed to the other side of the room.

"Why so you can leave with her. NO!" Gaara was getting closer and I looked up at him pleading just to let me go.

"please" I tryed to say but it sounded raspy because of my throat being held by sasuke.

"If I was you. I would listen to this girls wonderful request" Sasuke told them and they started moving slowly as we slowly started moving toward the door, well sasuke was more of dragging me. When we got to the door sasuke grabbed me and ran with me at a human speed because of me and he knew that they wouldn't try anything to get me hurt. As soon as we got outside, sasuke stopped and looked around like he didn't know where he was going to go.

"Just let me go" I told him out of breath and he just laughed and threw me to the ground. I landed on my side and hissed at the impact.

"If you try to run, I will get you" I turned around and looked up to see Sai on the roof and he jumpped off of the roof landing on sasuke.

"Gaara!" I yelled and out came gaara in the wink of an eye but sasuke threw off Sai and started running.

"Come on we can't let him get away" Temari yelled as her and kankuro ran after him but Gaara hesitated.

"Go get that bastard" I told him and he nodded and took off in the direction of the others.

"Ugh" I turned over and looked to see a sharp piece of wood sticking out of my side. It hurt like hell but I knew that I had to pull it out. I guess when vampires throw you down, you hit harder than normal.

"Sakura?" I froze because I forgot all about Sai. I turned and as I did I seen a hurt Sai hopping over to help.

"Sai please don't.... just go away" I said still pissed that he gave me over to them.

"Sakura I am sorry about that. I went and got Gaara and them as soon as I could. I am sorry, they were going to kill me if I didn't" Sai said sliding over to my hurt side.

"Sai" I grabbed the stick and just yanked it out. "Ahh" I screamed. I looked down at my side to see that it wasn't deep but blood started flowing out.

"Sakura?" I turned to see Gaara and he looked mad. "How did this happen?" Gaara said coming over to my side making Sai back away,

"When sasuke threw me down. I'm sorry that I didn't-" I stopped because a spread of pain hit me. "It needs stitches thats all" I told him trying to act normaly not like I was in pain.

"We have to get you to the hospital" Gaara said getting up and was about to help me up until Temari and Kankuro came through.

"He got away" Kankuro said then looked at me worried. "Sakura are you-"

"I am fine" I told kankuro "And we can't go to the hospital because they will be asking questions and I can't give them answers" I told them and felt a little quizzy then nothing as I fell quickly into unconious.

When I woke up I didn't feel like opening my eyes because I didn't want to find myself in the hospital like a million times before this. I slowly opened my eyes to see that there were not ceiling tiles. More like logs. I sat up grabbing my side because it still hurt.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Gaara said rushing to my side. I looked around and we were inside a log cabin which was weird because I didn't think that they had any of these anymore.

"Pretty good considering" I said trying to laugh but it hurt to laugh. "where are we?" I asked him

"In the middle of the woods." He said then looked down.

"Gaara?" I knew what he was going to say. I knew that he was going to feel bad for a while. He looked back up at me and I could feel the guilt he was carrying.

"If only I knew and got to you sooner or-" I reached up and put my finger to his lips and he stopped.

"You were hurt" I said trying to lean up to kiss him but hurt my side instead. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I lifted my hand to his face and ran my fingers over his eyes,nose and his mouth. I hunched over and held my side. When I looked back up I seen the worry on his face. "You think I would be use to this kind of stuff by now" I said trying to may it a joke but I knew Gaara wasn't going to laugh so I had to change the subject. "How is everyone else? Hinata? Kiba? Temari? Tenten?" I asked.

"They are fine, and being guarded by Temari and Kankuro just incase" Gaara said scooting in the bed beside me just to hold me. He was being so careful not to hurt my side,

"Gaara?" I asked when he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hum?" He leaned his head down on mine.

"I love you" I said. He put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. I looked into his jade eyes and got lost.

"I love you too my little human" I sighed a happy sigh and shivered all over. "What was that?" He asked feeling me shiver.

"I just love to hear you say that" I said and he leaned down in a passionate kiss that neither of us wanted to end.

_Bang_

The door banged open in that moment. All I remember was that I felt like I was flying for a second then I was against the courner of the wall and Gaara went to see the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familar voice say. Itachi, it was Itachi. I grabbed on to the banaster and moved around to the door. "Are you def. What are you doing here?"

"Itachi?" I said coming around the courner trying not to show that I was hurting. Gaara glared at me because I was probably suppose to stay still where he put me.

"Sakura?" Itachi said coming toward me, then I noticed that he was looking at my side. I looked down and seen dryed blood on my shirt and cursed myself in my head. I should have checked that before I just showed myself to him. "Who did this?" Itachi took one step toward me but Gaara stepped between us.

"Don't" Gaara growled and I could see where he was coming from since sasuke was a vampire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking over Gaara.

"I am trying to find my brother. I haven't seen him for a couple of days" Oh my. He has no idea that sasuke is a vampire. Gaara looked back at me and knew what I was thinking and came to my side letting Itachi get closer to me. "I have heard about everything over the news and you should know that your father is looking for you everywhere. He has a search party out and everything" Itachi said glaring at Gaara. I was now terrified. What was I going to say to my dad about the whole thing. I can't put him in danger.

"Thanks" I told him and he just left without another word. Gaara turned toward me and I collapsed. I couldn't breath anymore. It wasn't that I was hurting it was all the stress.

"Sakura. Calm down" Gaara said getting infront of me.

"My father is- I can't put him in danger" I said bearly getting it out. I was breathing heavly but I was calming down. "Where are we really?" I asked

"Near the lake. Far in the woods." He said telling me.

"Phone?" I asked and Gaara reached in his pocket and gave me his cell with a questioned look.

"Nothing bad. I promise" I told him dialing my dads number.

_"Hello" That was my dads voice. I felt like crying the minute I heard him._

_"Dad" I said_

_"Honey? Where are you? Are you alright? What were you thinking? You and those kids...then you getting shot" Great they told him everything. Of course they would he is an FBI agent._

_"Dad all I can say is that I am alright. I need you to do me a favor and get out of here. Go back to your job in-_

_"No" He interrupted "Hell no. I will not. You come straight to me young lady or-" I hung up on him._

"You okay?" Gaara asked me as I wipped the tears that I didn't know I cried.

"Yeah. Its something that I had to do" I handed him back his phone but he just threw it against the wall. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"He was tracing your call" He told me and that pissed me off. I told him that I was alright and yet he traced me. "There is a house about a mile east in the middle of the woods where your friends are at. You want to leave now or wait a little bit" I didn't know how long it would take my dad to find where we were at but I wanted to have this little alone time with him to last longer.

"In a little bit" I said reaching up pulling him to me. I kissed him passionatly and it was like the world around us didn't matter anymore. I just wanted to be close to him.

"Wow!" I pulled away to see Temari in the front doorway,

"Gaara you have vamp hearing. Why didn't you hear her?" I askked him.

"I did" He said grinning and that made me smile because he just wanted to kiss me.

"We have a problem" Temari said now in a serious tone

"What is it?" I asked as Gaara helped me up.

"The cops have been searching the woods for hours. I have been keeping an eye on them but when they found the house, We all went out the back way." Temari said looking at my side.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"Right outside and theres something else you need to know before you go out there" Temari said looking at Gaara but Gaara just growled. "We picked up a stray" I was really hopping she wasn't talking about who I think she was talking about.

"No" I said looking at Temari's face "Sai, really?"

"He collapsed right after he stiched you up. He had been stabed and was lossing blood but since I couldn't stitch you, he did" Temari said but I couldn't believe it.

"Is that true? You actually let him get near me" I asked Gaara and he growled again.

"No, no we sent him to get medicine and did it behind his back" Temari said acting proud of what she did. "Sakura there wasn't any other way. You were bleeding bad and I couldn't stitch you because I was afraid of what I might of did to you" She said and I just let it go.

"So where are we going now?" I asked "I called and told my dad that I was okay and everything but he traced me so we can't stay here and we can't go to the house.

"There is a cave behind the waterfall a little further back in the woods. We can hide there till they pass by" Temari said then she looked behind her like she smelt of seen something. So did Gaara.

"Come on" Gaara quickly picked me up and we went outside to see 5 vampires standing behind all of my friends and even Kankuro. Gaara put me down.

"Let them go damnitt!" I yelled grabbing my side when I did but It hurt like hell.

"sakura what is this?" Tenten asked and I just felt like crap. I have brought this among my friends.

"Well well well" Sasuke came out from behind them.

"Sasuke. What the hell is going on" Kiba said trying to get himself out of the guys gripp from behind me. The vampire behind him poked out his teeth like he was about the bit Kiba.

"Please don't" I yelled and sasuke turned around the see his little friend was hungry

"They do not know, do they?" Sasuke asked looking back at me.

"That all of you are vampires, yeah we know" Tenten said laughing as-a-matter-of-fact. I looked over at temari weirdly.

"I thought they might want to know before they end up hurt. They weren't to fond of it to begin with but they got use to us" Temari said smiling. Even smiling about the situation that we were in right now.

"Sakura, you and Gaara run!" Sai said which I wasn't really going to listen to him.

"Shut up Sai!" I said and he did "Your the one who started this" I yelled at him.

"Ow, That ought to hurt especially since he loves you so dearly. Whats even worse than that is this" Sasuke snapped his fingers and more vampires came behind us and held on to us. I didn't have no problem with that as long as he didn't hurt anyone else. Then it got worse. A vampire walked around with Itachi and threw a black and blue Itachi to the ground.

"You son-of-a-bitch. Hurting your own brother!" I yelled angerly trying to get loose. Sasuke did something and the vampire let me go. I ran over no matter how bad I was hurting, I kneeled beside Itachi.

"Itachi" I said helping him sit up. "Oh my-" He was black and blue everywhere and it was swollan.

"Sad how another person who still loves you gets hurt" I looked up at Sasuke.

"Screw you!" I yelled at him.

"Can you stand" I asked Itachi and he nodded yes. I helped him stand up and I looked up over at Sasuke.

"One more thing" Sasuke said adding on to my pain. "Kiba over there, look at him" Sasuke told me and I looked over at him. "He cares for you deeply, was probably in love with you at one point but now his love has turned to Hinata" Sasuke said and I gaped, mouth wide open.

"That true?" I asked

"Yes" Kiba said then looked over at Hinata who was smiling at him.

"Why are you telling all of us this?" I asked

"So when he kills us, we will die fighting and angry because he gave us something to realize but didn't let us have enough time to enjoy it and that kills worse than death itself." I gapped at Itachi. How could he possibly know that.

"Yes it is kind of a repeat of History with us isn't it?" Sasuke said smiling at Itachi. I looked at Itachi questionably.

"Our parents where killed by Vampires but he told them things like what he is doing to get them all messed up before they killed them." Itachi said "I am guessing he was the one who turned you" Itachi said weakly directing that one to sasuke.

"Yeah well he came around hanging out with me for years and me turning was the best thing that has ever happend" Sasuke said and I looked around at all my friends that were even left.

"You love her" I turned to see that Kankuro said that and directed it to sasuke but about who. Everyone got interested after that. "You see how many people care and love her. Even your brother can get her but you can't and that kills you" They were talking about me. What the hell. I thought about it for a minute and it actually made some sence. He didn't want to hurt me when he took me, he just wanted me period.

"Sasuke, I will never be with you ever!" I yelled at him.

"Yes you will my love when you have no one left." sasuke said then lifted up his arm for the fighting to begin.


	19. Chapter 19

I quickly looked over to see that all the vamps were about to bite my friends.

"Please don't do this!" I yelled falling to the ground crying. "Please" I cried. I looked over to my friends with tears in my eyes. Tenten smiled and thats when I got that they had something up there sleeves litteraly. I looked over to see all of them smiling at me then all hell broke loose. I heard someone cry out in pain then everyone started moving so fast. The first thing I noticed was tenten. She had took whatever she had and stabbed the girl Vampire with it making her yell and everyone turning there attention toward her. Then the vamps started trying to bit whoever, but hinata, I have never seen her move that fast before. Hinata also had something in her hand and stabbed the guy vampire behind her and everyone after that did the same thing.

"Run!" I heard tenten yell. I rised up with itachi and we started going as fast as we could. I didn't get but about 12 feet before I got hit struck in the back with something. I yelled out loud but I didn't fall and I was still holding up itachi.

"Sakura just leave me and run" I looked at itachi like he was crazy. I heard something happening behind me and I swung around to see gaara battling Sasuke. "Sakura he can handly himself just run" Itachi said in my ear but I couldn't help it. I turned back around and handed itachi off to hinata and kiba.

"Guys run to the waterfall, follow temari" I looked over at temari.

"No sakura your coming wi- "Kiba started

"No, you all know you can't change my mind so just go!" Temari nodded and they started running off threw the woods.

I turned around seeing Gaara and sasuke fighting then Kankuro and two of the vampires that lived from being stabbed fighting. I knew that if sasuke seen me that he could use me as bate but I couldn't help but stay behind and at least make sure that Gaara stays alright.

I moved around seeing my friends disappear into the woods. I hid behind a tree and watched Gaara and Kankuro. They move so fast for my seeing but I knew Kanuro was winning his fight because he staked one of them with something and that one flashed into ashes. I was waiting for Gaara to do that to sasuke but it never came. They were just to evenly matched. I watched as Kankuro stabbed his second vampire then everything stopped. Kankuro moved beside Gaara and they were about to jump sasuke but sasuke took off. Gaara nor Kankuro took off after him, so I knew something different was up. The sun was quickly going down and both of them was looking the opposite way like something was coming.

"Whats wrong?" I asked them coming out from behind a tree. Then I seen it. There not far from the place that were at was flash lights being turned on.

"There getting closer to us" Kankuro said as he and Gaara walked over to me. "Hurry up you two. I will go on ahead" Kankuro said then he was gone.

"Are you hurt?" Gaara asked me. He wanted to put my well being first.

"No, I'm fine" I told him lying. I immidetly remembered that he would tell that I was not telling the truth and seen him looking at my side which ripped back open. "Lets just get to the waterfall where were safe." Gaara nodded and came over to pick me up. I watched as the lights came closer to us then we were gone through the woods in a matter of seconds it was dark.

When we arrived at the waterfall, gaara let me down but still had his arm around me. I felt safe is his arms like nothing can harm me. I bet no one even knows that this waterfall is back here. It is so beautiful and looks so peaceful.

"Sakura" I looked to my right seeing everyone come out of the cave behind the waterfall.

"Guys" I walked over and hugged each and everyone of them. "I am so sorry about all of this" I told them.

"Why are you sorry?" Tenten asked.

"If I could have opened my eyes sooner then I could have saved us this misery of the people we love dying or is already dead." I sat down on the rock and covered my face with my hands.

"Sakura" I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder. I looked up and seen tenten. "Do not blame yourself. It is not your fault. If its anyones fault then it is sasukes because he was the who killed our friends" Tenten said then sat beside me.

"Sakura we have been talking" temari said and I looked up at her.

"About What?" I asked her.

"Sakura do not take this the wrong way but we need you to go home an-

"No, I can't go home now. Not after everything" I stood up and Gaara helped me.

"Sakura you need to go to the hospital" Sai finished the sentence and I looked at him with a cold glare.

"Now you know that I can not take that coming from you!" I hissed at him and grabbed my side.

"Sakura we will come by and see you when we can. We will finish off Sasuke for you, that way you have nothing to worry about" Temari was saying. I looked down because I knew that if I returned that they were going to ask me a ton of questions.

"Are the rest of you going home as well?" I asked

"Sakura, we cannot let anything happen to them till Sasuke is gone. We can only let you go but do not worry we will have someone watching you day and night" temari said then Kiba came forward.

"We are only thinking of what is best for you" Kiba told me.

"Fine" I said slowly getting up with Gaara's help. "but no more than a day-

"Three days" Temari said

"1 day" I told her

"2 days and thats my final offer" Temari said and I didn't want to wait that long to come back.

"Fine but if no one comes and get me or tells me where your at by two days then I will roam these woods till I find you" I told her and she nodded.

"Okay. Gaara you want to take her to the hospital or do you need to-" That was all I heard out of Temari because Gaara picked me up and he went running back through the forest.

I really didn't want to go to the hospital and get stitched up again, but i knew that if I didn't then it will just become worse. I looked at Gaara then soon after that we found ourselves out behind the hospital. Gaara let me down but didn't let me go.

"You know you can't come in there with me" I told him putting my hand up to his cheek. "Go feed then get back to the others" He looked up at me.

"I will come back" He said then leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I know you will" He kissed me one more time but when I opened my eyes he was gone.

When I walked into the hospital the first thing that anyone seen was my shirt drinched in blood.

"Oh my" A nurse with her blue uniform on with blond hair came around with a wheelchair immidetly. I couldn't really feel that much anymore. It was more or less like I was numb but slowly fading in and out of counsiousness. I looked down at my shirt I felt that final pull toward the darkness then I loss all counsiousness.

When I woke I immidetly sat up and grabbed my side because it pierced in pain. I looked around the little room that I had by myself and seening that it was 3:30 in the afternoon meaning that I had slept at least 13 hours thanks to the medicine no dought. I immediatly wished that Gaara was here with me that I could lay in his arms and forget everything about sasuke and pretend that we were alone and that we only had each other just for a little while. It felt like all my friends were a million miles away and I can't get to them. I got out of bed now realizing how much pain I would have been in without the antibiotics coursing through my system. I was so shocked and numb yesterday that I didn't feel any pain that was until I arrived at the hospital. I walked over and locked the window knowing that Sasuke could posssibly get threw it if I didn't.

"Sakura" I turned around and came face to face with my dad. I didn't even think of anything to say to him at all. "You shouldn't be out of bed." He said pulling me back toward the bed. He helped me back in then sat on the chair beside me.

"Dad, I am so sorry about everything. I-" I couldn't think of anything to say because I know that I couldn't tell him the truth because he wouldn't believe me and even if he did it would be a miracle.

"Don't worry honey." He said bringging up his hand to my forehead. I loved my dad for all that it is worth thats why I didn't want to tell him the truth because him knowing the truth will just make it worse and put him in danger. "I have my best men on it trying to find the people who kiddnapped you. I know this is hard on you since those three siblings were suppose to be your friends but I will not let them get away with these murders then kidnapping you" I stared at him wide eyed with disbelief.

"Dad I wasn't-"

_Knock Knock_

"Looks like you have a visitor. Honey don't worry about anything, I am headed out right know to put your kidnappers behind bars." He said moving so fast that I couldn't even get a word out before he opened the door and went out. I looked out where my dad just left to see Sai and Itachi now standing in the doorway. I looked away feeling the rage for wanting to hurt Sai build but I didn't say anthing. They both came in infront of a nurse.

"You two, When I give her this medicine she will get very sleepy fast so make it quick." The nice nurse who wheeled me in last night told them putting more pain medicine into my iv. Once the nurse left Sai went over and unlocked the window.

"What ar-

"Gaara said he wanted to sneak in tonight and he knew you would have locked the windows so sasuke couldn't get in but we have people watching the windows" Itachi said explainning what Sai was doing.

"So how are you doing?" Sai asked knowing that I was still mad at him and probably just asked because he needed too.

"Thank you" I mumbled low but loud enough were both Itachi and Sai could hear me. Then I looked up at Itachi and seen that someone badaged him up and Sai was fine. "Thank you Sai for trying to save me by stitching me up when you knew I was pissed at you and thank the both of you for coming" I told them getting faces of pure shock but I just held out both of my arms and they both joined me in an enbracing hug.

"Is that pain medicine kicking in already?" Itachi asked as he sat beside me smiling. Oh how I have missed my friends smile and it made me feel all warm inside.

"No not yet so I have to tell you two something before it does" I told them patting the side of my bed for Sai to sit. He was still in a little bit of a shock since I ain't yelling at him anymore or I'm not really made about it anymore either.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"My dad and his FBI team are searching everywhere for my kiddnapper" I told them and they both looked at me weirdly confused. "I didn't have a kiddnapper, just an insane vampire. They think that Gaara, temari and kankuro kidnapped me after they killed my friends" I moved to the side and buried my face in Sai's chest not wanting to cry.

"How do we stop them, I mean we can't tell them the whole truth and if we try to explain it to them then we will be turned in and charged for helping a murder escape." Itachi said thinking outloud as far as I could tell.

"Tell Gaara and them to stay away from me right now. They need to stay away from people who can and will turn them in." I said removing myself from Sai and laying back down.

"What about you? Your dad will notice when your gone tomorrow and-

"No he wont. He loves me but he still does whatever the Fbi agents tell him to do and he is on full time to my case evidently" I told the both of them starting to feel a tingling sensation.

"Then the only problem we will have tomorrow is getting you from here to there without anyone noticing us and without the Fbi tracking us" Itachi said and Sai nodded in agreement.

"Okay you guys" I said feeling as light as a feather like I could float up into space or something like that. I suddenly felt my eyelids getting very heavy on me but I didn't want to sleep yet. I have been sleep for a long time and I am about to fall asleep again. "Love you two g-u-" That was all I managed to get out before I found myself out like a light.

When I woke up again I heard a noise to my left and sat up looking around in the darkness clutching my side.

"Sorry" It was a big relief when it was Gaara who came through the window.

"Its okay. Did Sai and Itachi tell-

"Yes" Gaara said making his way to my side.

"Then why did you come? If you get caught then-" He leaned down and kissed me. It was the nicest way that I could think of to say shut up. I lifted up my hand to pull him to me when sudden'y he stopped. I whimppered for more of his touch as he smirked.

"Nurse is coming" He said about to kiss me again but the door opens and he disappears.

"Ah your awake. Don't worry I have chased away the reporters and the police for the whole day so you could rest but now you have nothing to worry about" The nice nurse said coming toward me with more medicine.

"Please can you not give me anymore of that" I asked as the nurse looked at the needle in shock. I wince and hold my side but I suck it up nit wanting to see her know that I am in pain.

"Sakura your in pain, you need it." She protested.

"No I want to just be awake long enough to take a shower please?" I asked her and she finally got it.

"Okay but as soon as you get done you need to put this in your iv" THe nurse said intrusting that I do what she says or I will be in pain.

As soon as the nurse closes the door Gaara appears beside me with a duffel bag. I smiled at him because I wasn't kidding about the part about the bath. I have had blood all over me that of course was cleaned up before they stitched me but I felt like I could still feel the blood running down my side.

"You are my guardian angel" I said then laughed swingging my legs over the bed onto the floor. I looked up and Gaara had his eyebrow raised. "Fine, you can be my Vampire Guardian Angel" I said then laughed again as I stood up.

When I was in the shower it gave me a lot of time to think about everything. Like what are we going to do if they don't get sasuke? Wait what if they already caught him but I didn't ask Gaara if they did? I don't know I wish this all could be over already Once I got out of the shower I opened my duffel to see two pairs of pants, two shorts, a couple shirts, bra's, panties and my yellow short dress. I quickly slipped on a white tank top then some boy shorts. I threw on my yellow dress that came down mid-thigh and threw away the hospital gown. When I came out and into the room, I spotted Temari.

"Temari" I said walking over and giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked her then glaced over at Gaara who was looking down at my dress. I smiled and looked back at Temari.

"We have a problem." Temari said then looked down like she was sory for something. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Temari, I am fine now what problem do we have?" I asked growing impatient.

"Well sasuke has not yet been seen and people are going missing so we think that-

"He is growing an army of vampires" I finished her sentence for her then looked at Gaara but his face was just full of concern for me.

"The bigger problem is that we do not know who these vampires are and what they look like so any one of them could approach you in the hospital and say that they are your friend" Temari said explainning it to me and I got it perfectly.

"Okay so take me back to the others than" I said and Temari nodded.

"It isn't that simple. Your dad has got the local police and the Fbi out there in the woods looking for us. It was hard enough for me to pass them." Temari told me and I nodded.

"But I have to get with the others and the perfect time to do that would be right now during the night time" I told her and she smiled.

"Okay okay but you have to seek out of the hospital and I expect you two at the waterfall in 15 minutes or I will come back out and search for you" We nodded and seen temari disappear out the window.

"Gaara go through the window and meet me at the parking deck elevator" He nodded his head no "You can not be seen Gaara you are wanted right now"

"Five minutes" Gaara told me and kissed my cheek then he was gone. He took my duffel with him and I was glad of that because someone sneaking around trying to get out of the hospital with a duffel is really easy to spot. I grabbed a napkin and a pin writing down my dads name and telling him not to come and find me. I went to put it on my end table but I found a phone there with a card.

_Sakura,_

_ I am sorry about having to run off on you but I am giving you this new phone seeing how the other one is gone. Use it well my baby._

I slipped the phone in my hand and went out of the room seeing the nurses paying attention to the phones. Then I slipped down the hallway and peaked around the courner.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I turned to see the nurse who gave me the ivs. Think of something fast sakura.

"I wanted to go down to the cafeteria to get me some drink. You know and walk around because sitting in that bed all day hurts my butt" I told her but she looked at me with disbelief that but she moved away and nodded letting me go. I knew right then that she would probably go and make up my bed then in the process she would find the note. I walked down the hallway faster untill I came across an elevator. When I stepped into the elevator I seen the nurse had came back around and was walking fat toward me. I quickly pushed the button and it closed right when she got to it. I hated doing this but I had no choice what so ever. I grabbed at my side when I finally calmed down. Its like the adrinaline makes the pain go numb until I stop. When the elevator stopped and opened there was Gaara and I was releaved.

"They found out I was leaving so lets get out of here fast" I told him. He lowered himself down so I could get on his back and I did.

We were off through the woods in a matter of seconds back to the waterfall.

"Are you doing okay?" Gaara asked me and I smiled because of the concern that he has for me.

"Better right now then I have been for a while" I said feeling really happy and that was the truth.

Almost the whole way to the waterfall we didn't have to dodge but one group of policemen. When we arrived right at the waterfall there was a group heading right by there and it was the biggest group but they were not policemen they were fbi.

"Hold on" Gaara told me and I held on to him. He jumped up and we landed on a thick branch and he sat me on the branch. "You still okay?" He whispered and I nodded.

I looked down at the fbi agents and seen the one that was my dad. He was looking around and at something in his hand. It was like he could sense or tell I was here. Me and Gaara stayed still till they passed by then gaara put me back on his back and run into the cave behind the waterfall.

"Sakura, Gaara" hinata said and I could tell that she felt so happy that I was okay. I looked around and seen a couple duffel bags and smiled.

"We need to get away from here before they find us" Tenten said

"Where would we go?" Kiba asked talking to tenten. Then I got it. I knew exactly where we could go.

"I don't know but we can't stay here" tenten said getting a little pissed at Kiba.

"Guys" Gaara let me down but held on to me.

"Where are we even suppose to go I mean do any of you know-

"Guys" I repeated and this time I got everyones attention. "If all of you are on board then I have a place but its 4 hours away" I said

"We have been on board this far, theres no use in stopping now." kiba said and everyone agreed with it.

"So what do we do, just leave" Tenten said "I mean I have some stuff that can help us over at Sakura's house. She has two labtops which can help us find the place and what about all our stuff." Tenen said and The computers was a good idea.

"She is right." Everyone turned and looked back at me. "My computers can help me find where I am going"

"Where are we going to go anyway?" Sai asked

"It is a house that my dad made when I was little. Him and his Fbi workers helped build it on the weekends expecially for me. It was my dream house when I was little. It is in the middle of about 5 acres of woods about 4 hours from here. He still pays for the electricity and stuff so it works." I told them and some of them smiled at me. "It has two rooms but trust me those two rooms are huge" I said getting a little excited that I get to maybe go back.

"okay now all we need is rides and the computers" Temari said

"I can get the computers" Sai said and everyone looked between me and him like I was going to yell at him but truth be told he can do it.

"Give me the keys to the cars you want and I can park them beside the interstate where the woods ends behind us" Itachi said and this was a plan that could be fool proof hopefully.

I knew that this was going to work. There is no way that it can not work. I felt Gaara tense up beside me and I looked at him but he was looking outside. There was lights outside signaling the flash lights the police where carring.

"Come on out. We know your in there." I looked at our group and all of us had a shocked expression on our faces. "Come out or we will come it." we were now trapped.


	20. Chapter 20

I looked over at everybody wondering what we were going to do now. I can't believe that after all of this we got caught.

"How did they find us?" Kiba asked looking at me.

"One last chance to come out or were coming in" The fbi yelled and I knew that it was all over.

"Sakura where did you get that cell phone?" Kankuro asked and I looked down at it.

"My dad gave it to me and -" I stopped talking and realized how they found us. "They tracked me by the phone" I told them pissed off that my dad would think of something like this.

"Dump the phone" Itachi said but Sai stepped out from behind him.

"Don't dump the phone we can use later to steer them in the wrong direction. Sakura get out your phone dial your dad and let temari talk." Everyone looked at Sai like he was crazy and no one knew where he was going with this. "Let temari tell him that they need to back off or his daughter will die" That was harsh to say. It was the perfect and only plan we had. I got out my phone and dialed the number handing it to temari after that.

I got up and looked outside where the lights where at making sure they weren't coming in. "You okay?" I turn toward Gaara and smiled.

"I will be better when were all safe somewhere else" I told him looking up into his beautiful vampire eyes. He laid his forehead on mine and kissed my nose. I hoped that everything would be okay.

"Look there turning away" Tenten said and I looked to see that she was right.

"Good going temari!" I told her and she laughed.

"I am fast okay I will get to my van and bring it out the the interstate behind the woods okay? Kankuro and Gaara can help all of you get to my van because they can sence the police man when they are getting close." Temari explained.

"Okay be careful" Tenten said hugging her then she took off into the darkness to get the van.

"Come on lets go. The sooner the better" Kiba said and I looked at Gaara then Kankuro to make sure that it was alright for us to leave yet.

"Lets go they left but if we don't go soon then they will come in here regardless" Kankuro said and I nodded.

"So lets go" Itachi said now standing over close to the waterfall.

"We have to climb up the waterfall then threw the woods. who cannot or doesn't want to rock climb" Kankuro asked and Hinata and tenten both raised there hands.

"Come on me and Gaara will take you two on our backs up there first then the rest of you follow but if you feel like your slipping then yell one of our names." We all nodded getting it.

Tenten got on Kankuro's back then Hinata got on Gaara's back and they went infront of us. I went behind them. It wasn't that much rock to climb to the top but it was hard. There were hardly any cracks in the rocks but there were tons of rocks sticking out for us to grab. Once I was up at the top Gaara helped pull me over the edge and I turned back around and seen that kiba, Sai and itachi wasn't far behind me. We helped them over the edge and started running through the woods. We didn't have much time because we knew that the fbi is somewhere around here because her dad would never give up on her.

As soon as she thought that he worst nightmare came true. Gaara and Kankuro had stopped everyone and was looking around.

"They are blocking off the interstate this way!" Kankuro said and everyone stopped and looked depressed because we have made it this far. I knew I had to think of a way before they closed in on us.

"Wait," Kankuro said looking around. We tried to look around the see what he was seeing but his eyesight was better than ours. "Move now!" Kankuro yelled and everyone started running through the woods like crazy maniac's. I didn't know what we were running from until I heard the gun shots. He wasn't aiming at a certain person he was just trying to hit all of us. Once I heard the sound of someone hit the ground I knew that whoever it was just got shot. I looked back.

"Itachi!" I yelled running back to him.

"He just grazed me" Itachi said but when I looked at his arm there was so much blood that I couldn't tell.

"Kankuro, put tenten and hinata on your back. Gaara you pick up Sakura and kiba. I have itachi and sai then follow me the van is kinda far away." Temari said coming back to us. The shooting had stopped but that didn't mean that it was over.

Everyone got on who they were suppose to and even with about 2hundred and something pounds on each persons back they still were fast. Once we got to the van Gaara put me down and I looked back at the flashing lights way back there and wished them the best.

"I have a first aid kit inside" Temari said sliding open the doors. I grabed itachi and me and him sat in the back of the van with no seats so I could help him. The next row up was Kankuro, tenten and Sai. The it was hinata and kiba and Gaara and Temari in front and we were rolling.

"Thank you sakura" Itachi said. I smiled down at him and couldn't believe all this stuff that we have been through. Its like a bad nighmare.

"Here take off your shirt" I told Itachi and he followed my orders without questions. I found out that he was just grazed and was on the boarder line of being stitched. I poured alcohol on a pad and tried to clear most of the blood.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tenten asked me

"Yea it just grazed him" I told everyone who was glad that they got out without being hit.

"sakura I am going to a store because you all really need food and we need to ditch that phone" Temari said slowing down.

"Okay" I told her wrapping Itachi's arm

"Gaara stay out and keep on watch. The rest of you come in and help me get food" Temari ordered. It was nice to have someone who acted like a grownup around here. Everyone got out and went in happliy because we haven't had food in a while.

When I finished wrapping Itachi I was about to get out but he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Thank you sakura for everything" He said sitting back against the side of the car. I smiled at him and got out closing the door behind me.

"You have to drive from here" I jumped forgetting that Gaara was even out here "Sorry"

"Well okay lets just hope i remembered where its at" I laughed looking around at the cars. Once I seen one that had a different states licensen's plate I walked over to it and put my phone in the back seat through the window.

"Smart" Gaara said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah I know" I told him looking down.

"What's wrong?" He said lifting my chin up to meet his gaze.

"What if this isn't enough. What if no matter how far we go Sasuke still finds us. I tried to keep my father safe by staying away from him and look what happened" I really couldn't take it if we got caught again. Gaara just pulled me into his embrace. I was happy with Gaara. It was like nothing in the world mattered to me but him.

"Sakura" I pulled away from Gaara and seen everyone come back with a buggy full of junk food. I laughed at them and caught the keys temari tossed to me.

Once they put the food in the back of the van we were back on the road again. I knew where I was going because I remembered staying on this enterstate for a long time before turning into a little town.

"Sakura you want anything to eat? That store had a little delli with pizza and chicken" Tenten asked.

"No i'm fine. I just want to make it there" I said paying attention to the road driving faster than the speed limit trying to just make it there sooner.

"We can tell. You speeding like your and ambulance taking someone to the hospital" Tenten said.

"Sakura whats wrong?"Sai asked.

"I am just trying to get there as fast as I can" I told them.

"Sakura we will-

"Wait there it is" I said slowing down and turning off the interstate into a area that I could bearly tell was there anymore. It just looked like woods but the stop sign let me see the real road.

"wow does anyone ever come down here anymore?" Tenten asked because I had to litteraly make a way through the woods.

"The town lives on there own. They grow there food and they don't usually need much from the outside world. They usually hate outsiders but some should remember me and we wont be living in the town" I said explainning it to everyone.

We came across the town and there was kids playing out in the street and every house that I saw had there own garden. Then we started going through some more woods which will take it out to the house.

"Right threw these woods is the house" I told them then seen a black blob come out in front of me. I screamed slambed on breaks and knew that I had just hit something.

"What the hell was that?" Sai asked as we bumped over something.

"I didn't see them. I think it was a kid" i said getting out and everyone followed. I got out and looked under but I didn't see anything.

"Where?" Tenten asked

"Everyone back in the car now!" Temari yelled scaring the shit out of everyone. I hopped back in the front seat waiting till everyone got in then locked the doors and looked back at temari.

"temari what was it?" I asked

"Sasuke found us" kankuro answered and I heard everyone panic.

"Guys come on we will be safe in my house for a while at least" I started the car and yelled because sasuke was standing right infront of the car.

"Let me handle thi-

"Wait, look" Suddenly sasuke dissapeared.

"Come on floor it lets get in" I floored it and we were off


	21. Chapter 21

When we arrived at the house it was bigger than I remembered. It was white and was two story's high but what I didn't remember was the building on the side that was attached by a bridge or it looked like a bridge.

"Wow you didn't tell us how big it was" Tenten said as i parked right beside the front door.

"Or that it was made mostly of glass" Temari said and I could feel her saying in her mind that we were screwed. It was made mostly of glass because as a kid I always wanted to sleep outside so he made it a sollution to make a house mostly out of glass so I could sleep in my bed and see the outside world.

"Just believe you guys." I turned around to face everyone. "Me and Gaara will go in first to open the door for all of you then when we get the door open all of you run in." They looked at me like they weren't sure if we should be staying here or listening to me.

"Go on girl. I'll make sure they follow" Kankuro told me and I finally smiled knowing that someone believed that I knew what I was doing.

Me and gaara got out of the car. I already had my key ready and I pushed it in the slot and it still worked to my surprised and I opened the door. As soon as I opened the door I turned around and waved to them who was already getting out and rushing in.

"Wow!" I heard mostly everyone say as I shut the door.

"Gaara can you reach that?" I asked trying to reach for the security lock on the top of the door. He pushed it lock with a little bit of force and a chan reaction started making my friends jump.

"What was that? Is someone else in here?" Hinata asked scared as kiba wrapped his arm around her to help her not be so scared.

"No one is in here. This is a security lock" I told them pointing at the lock that I couldn't reach. "It locks all the doors in the house. You can unlock them indivdualy but the front door locks all and unlocks all" I told them hoping that they would get it.

"We still have this one problem of a house made of mostly glass" Tenten said looking outside like he was watching right now even though he probably is.

"Kankuro punch the window" I told him and everyone was confused at what I was doing.

"Are you trying to save us or kill us?" kiba asked and that was harsh. I really didn't care about my feelings being hurt right now. All I cared about was there safty.

"That's it" kankuro moved kiba out of his way and punched at the window. He must have hit it to hard because it backfired and he hurt his hand. Everyone looked shocked and looked over at me.

"Sakura" Kiba started

"Don't worry its fine. You do know my dad has been an Fbi agent for my whole life and has left me alone a lot so he makes sure that whatever house I was in when I was little was protected. So the glass is bulliet proof and no one could get through it no matter how much strenght" I told them and they all smiled and started looking around.

Right infront of the door was a staircase that lead upstairs to the two rooms that I told them we have. Then to the right of the staircase was the 62inch flatscrenn tv that kiba was drooling over. Then there was a sectional blue couch that went most of the way around the tv. Behind that was a bar which my dad never let me near. Then to the left of the staircase was the kitchen which was checkered in black and white. The refreirator was huge and the table was even checkered and longer than I remembered to.

"Sakura if your rich then why did your dad buy that little trailer?" Sai asked and I hit him in the arm.

"I'm not rich. My dad is and I told him to buy the trailer. All my life I have lived like this and when I was old enough to care for myself I told him to stop buying huge houses and just settle on a little one since we never really stayed anywhere long and I was old enough to take care of myself." I told them.

"Wow if i could i would totally live like this all the time" tenten said rubbing the flatscreen. I laughed at her and looked at Gaara who was just looking at me. I liked that, the way he looked at me.

"Okay you want to go see the rooms?" i asked and everyone looked at me. I laughed and couldn't help it. When you live around this stuff all your life you get tired of it.

"Boy's is on the left and the girls is on the right" I told them as everyone rushed past me up the stairs.

"Sakura this is a perfect place for everyone to be protected. i am sorry about not believing you earlier." Temari said with an actual smile.

"No its fine. Come on" I told her and she didn't need to be told twice she went past me. I grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him up the stairs with me leaving him to go into the boys room. I walked into my old room and it was a little different but it was the same.

"Sakura this room is made for a freaken queen" tenten said and just jumped back and landed on my bed.

When i was little my room made me feel like I was a queen. It had a bed that was one of those tall and wide ones that was to big so it was put on the floor but it was tall too.

"sakura you could fit 10 people on this one bed" hinata said and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

There was a huge trampoline, a piano, a swing and a mini frig. My dad really didn't want me going out as a kid but I did it anyway. He put as much play stuff in the house a possible to keep me in.

"Sakura this is amazing, but where is your closets or dresser" They asked and i smiled I loved this part. I walked over and hoped that it was still in the same spot. I grabbed the swing and flipped it over.

"Wow!" The bottom of the swing had a combination to make it open up. I pressed 1111 and it opened and gave me the remote. My friends looked at me and I smiled.

"As a kid I could hardly remember any combination" I told them and they laughed.

"Sakura what does the remote do?" They asked me.

"Follow me" i walked over and sat down on my bed. My bed was in between walls for a reason. "Everyone come over here and sit on the bed." I told them and they did it without any rejections. I pressed the button and the screen came down right infront of the bed covering the gaps between the walls.

"Wow" hinata said and turned and looked at me.

"There is a projector in the wall above me that is hooked to the tv. We can watch movies and everything" I got up and showed them the dvd player that was blended into the wall.

"I didn't even see that" tenten said getting up and touching it making sure it was real.

"There is one more thing" I said to them and pushed the button that made the screen go away. "come here" I told them getting off my bed.

I put all of them in front of a blank wall and pushed the button. The wall separated and it showed my walk in closet. The closet was empty of course but it was bug enough to walk in and it had sitting spots in the middle for me to sit and stuff.

"Sakura why don't you live here?" Tenten said and laughed.

"My dad said when I got old enough that i could have this house but I told him that I wanted to buy my own house with my own money" They smiled at me and I closed the closet.

"Wow this room is even better" Kiba said coming in and went straight toward the trampoline. "The other room only has a huge bed, another bar, and a mini frig." kiba said and I laughed.

"Come on you guys" I told them tossing the remote on the bed.

We walked into my dad's room and I remember his remote being in the wall beside his bed. My dad's room was plan unlike mine with the black stars all over the walls. i walked over trying to remember where the remote was. I pushed on the wall and it opened revealing a remote.

"Wow" Kiba said and I even noticed Gaara's face was surprised.

"That's not the amazing part!" Tenten said knowing what I was going to do.

I pressed the button and a plasma screen tv came out from the table at the end of the bed. I pressed the only other button on the remote which revealed there huge closet.

"This is an awsome house!" Sai said walking toward the flat screen like he did in the living room.

I walked back out in the hall and pulled Gaara with me.

"Can you reach that light? There is something in it that I need" i asked him and he pulled down a remote.

"What does this one do?" Gaara asked and I winked at him before joinning the others.

"This remote is the main one just incase someone does get in then this one will help." I told them and they were waiting to see what it did. I pushed the button and it was noisy for a second then it got better. The windows and the doors were being blocked. Metal shot down from the tops and locking at the bottoms covering every exit and every door way of the house. Then when it was down and completey dark the lights came on.

"Is that soild steal" Itachi asked hitting the one covering the door.

"Yep and it is incapable of being broken into or out of" I told them. Then I pushed the button opening it back up.

"Have fun you all. I will be right back" I told them grabbing Gaara's hand bring him out of the room and back into mine.

"There is an extra door here then I remember" I told him pointing to the door across the room. I have a door that leads out to a boucany but that one I didn't remember.

"You want me to check it out?" He asked

"I want to check it out but it leads on a bridge outside" I told him.

"Come on. I will cover you" He told me and I headed out toward the door opening it. The bridge was wide and I wasn't sure if it was stable but I trusted my dad if he was the one that built this.

Outside I watched seeing that the sun was to the east of us meaning that it was about 10 in the morning. It will be horrible for us at night. If we have to turn our lights on then we wont be able to see outside and anyone could see in. I walked to the door and hoped that he used the same key that he did to the house. I put it in and it worked I opened the door considering this was the only place that wasn't made of glass so i couldn't see inside of it. When I opened the door i walked inside and closed the door behind Gaara. I turned on the light and couldn't believe what i was seeing. He had brought his old guitar's down here and set them up. There must have been twenty or so. There was a flat screen on the wall and a couch infront of it.

"That's my dad for you. He always has to have a flat screen tv" I laughed plopping down on the sofa and forgot all about my side and i gripped it not trying to act like it was hurting.

"Does it hurt?" Gaara asked me. I stood up in front of his and smiled.

"Like hell" I told him and he looked concern for me. "Don't worry so much"

He pulled my waist toward him gently making sure that he didn't hit my side. "I am always worried about you" He told me

"As i am always worried about you when you go out and chase after sasuke or are in a battle with him and you two are equally matched" I told him and he reached down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"We have to go check downstairs?" He asked and I nodded my head.

There was no staircase so how was it the he got downstairs. We both split up and looked around on the floor looking for an opening where it could lead downstairs.

"over here" Gaara said and i watched at she pulled away the rug. I walked over to the door and it was bearly noticeable except for the lock that was attached to it.

"How are we-" I stopped talking because gaara took the lock in his hand and pulled it apart. "Yeah I knew that" I laughed helping him open the door.

"Maybe you should stay up here" He told me and I just gave him one of my looks and he chuckled. "Of course not" He said heading down into the dark hole first. i came down behind him and couldn't see anything. I felt Gaara grab my hand and pull me with him since he could see better than me. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs he turned on a light. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. There was loads and load of guns on shelfs beside there shells.

"okay well he will know that i was here if I mess around in here" I said backing up heading back up the stairs. Gaara followed me up and we left the house locking it back up.

When I turned around to head back inside the main part of the house there was sasuke. Gaara immidetly pushed me behind him and sasuke threw his hands up in surrender.

"I just came here to let you two know that this house will not outstand us" He said then took off in a flash.

"Did he just say us?" I asked looking at gaara and he nodded.

"The building an army of vampires checks out then" Gaara told me in my ear and I nodded.

When we got back in my room I locked the door and then noticed everyone was in my room looking at me.

"what did sasuke say?" sai asked

"He pretty much just said that the house is no protection against him and his army of vampires, but he said it in a nicer way" I told them then looked at Gaara.

"oh great!" Tenten said getting back in her panic mode.

"hey hey don't worry. Kankuro punched the window but it didn't break so there is no way they are getting in here and even if they do remember this remote can help" Everyone got a little less panicy.

"we don't have any clothes or anything here and even if we did we can even use the bathroom without being seen by someone" tenten said and I laughed.

"Yeah about that" i walked over to the light switch. "Right under each light switch is a button." I pushed the button and they looked at everything. The windows were suddenly tinted and noone could see out of them or into another room.

"Okay I really think this house is the coolest" Kiba said then pipped down because of hinata standing right beside him.

"About the clothes just tell me your sizes and I will go into town"

"No" most of the room yelled.

"I told you already the town doesn't accept outsiders and I am the only one they know. I can bring gaara along with me so I can be safe" I told them and I could see some of them thinking about it.

"No way its still to dangerous" Temari said.

"Well you want to rot in your own clothes" I told her and she thought about it

"Fine but if you die then i will bring you back to life just to kill you myself" Temari told me


End file.
